


Happy Birthday Shoyo

by nolongerhuman000



Series: Hinata Shoyo is Sunshine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Other, group chat of who adores shoyo, how to spoil hinata shoyo, surprise birthday for shoyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Daichi created a group chat to prevent last year's disaster from happening again- with the help of other Captain's from the Teams that adore Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Akiteru, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Hinata Shoyo is Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081520
Comments: 307
Kudos: 545





	1. Happy Birthday Shoyo

**Daichi created a group chat**

[ _added Sugawara, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Aone,futakuchi, Ushijima, Tendou, Bokuto and Akaashi_. ]

 _Rename Chatroom_ : **_For Shoyo's Birthday Gift_**

****

* * *

**Daichi** : _Hello Everyone_! 

**Tendou** : _I'm tooooo excited!!!_

 **Ushijima** : _Hello Sawamura, how's Shoyo?_

**Bokuto** : _Is there a party? is there going to be cake_? 

**Akaashi** : _Ofcourse! Shou likes cakes! he absolutely loves it_! 

**Kenma** : _I think this group chat is about something else... right_ @ **daichi**? 

**Daichi** : _Yes! I was about to asked everyone about Hinata's upcoming birthday so we can prevent the disaster that happened last time where he ended up having too many knee pads and too many volleyball shoes._

 **Kuroo** : _I did tell Kenma not to buy the shoes-_

 **Kenma** : _he loved it! he wears them everyday_! 

**Sugawara** : _Hinata loves it Kenma don't worry- but for this year we were hoping that we can get coordinated seeing that everyone would be invited to his surprise party_

 **Oikawa** : _Did he want anything in particular? the last time I check he only said knee pads which is barely counted as a present-_

 **Iwaizumi** : _wait- don't tell me you went ahead and got him that shoes already I told you I saw it first!_

 **Oikawa** : _what shoes? eww we don't have the same taste in gifts. I'm getting Shoyo a new switch_

  
 **Aone** : ...

 **Bokuto** : ...

 **Sugawara** : ...

 **Sugawara** : _Uhm.. Remember Hinata cried when he received that expensive shoes? he's too scared to wear them.. so let's try and buy him something a normal highschool Friend would give him_

  
 **Kenma** : _So a new smart phone is out of the Question ?_

 **Ushijima** : _is getting him a new bike not allowed...?_ @sugawara

 **Sugawara** : I'm pretty sure that's expensive @Ushijima 

**Tendou** : awww Shirabu will be heart broken he's planning on getting him a matching helmet and stuff 

**Akaashi** : how about we buy him something big and just say it's coming from the whole team so he won't feel too bad about it? 

**Oikawa** : yes!!! that will work! 

**kenma** : Kuroo don't get anything for Shoyo let's just say the phone is from everyone at Nekoma

 **Kuroo** : mhm.. I sort of kind of got him a gift already and Yaku was bragging about his gift for Hinata I doubt we can persuade him 

**Aone** : I pre order my gift so.. 

**Futakuchi** : mine is already wrapped. 

**Daichi** : alright, alright, I got it.. but please no more shoes and make sure that the gift will be under one team. 

**Bokuto** : How about our gift @Akaashi? 

**Akaashi** : uhm.. 

**kenma** : wait don't tell me you... 

**Kuroo** : hahahahahahaha

 **Sugawara** : don't tell me.. 

**Bokuto** : hey chill.. I was just asking if Hinata has a license already 

**Akaashi** : ...

 **Tendou** : wait what? 

**Kenma** : hey that's unfair! 

**Ushijima** : @Tendou I told you a bike is not something you give Shoyo if he has a license he can just use a small car, cute size just like him! 

**Daichi** : why did I even bother... 

**Akaashi** : Bokuto-san I don't think Shou has a license yet and he will definitely faint if we gave him that team effort or not 

**Bokuto** : But I already pick a color for him! 

**Akaashi** : we can get him something else-

 **Daichi** : Okay, glad that's already settled, so the surprise birthday party would be at the gym since that's the biggest place we can entertain everyone. 

**Ushijima** : How about a pool house? 

**Tendou** : hey you said it's being renovated 

**Ushijima** : Yeah, because Shoyo said it's too cold so I asked my mom to put jacuzzi too so Shoyo can enjoy the warm water

 **Sugawara** : Will your mom be okay if there would be a lot of people there? 

**Tendou** : Well his mom the one who helped us picked the right color for Shoyo's bike

 **Oikawa** : awww shoyo swimming that's a rare sight! I might as well bring my camera

 **Iwaizumi** : let's get him a cute swimming trunks later

 **Kenma** : let's order pizza and pasta.. but Shoyo's pasta is still superior 

**Akaashi** : I know right? I missed his cooking

 **Sugawara** : He did bring some pasta last time 

**Daichi** : Yep and some dessert too! 

**Bokuto** : I'm hungry... 

* * *


	2. Happy birthday Shoyo ( featuring Nekoma )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo set an alarm for an emergency meeting on Nekoma's group chat.

  
_**Kuroo set a reminder for Emergency Meeting at 8pm Attendance is a must!!! ⚠️** _

  
**Yamamoto** : What's with the emergency meeting? 

**Inuoka** : don't know _**@kuroo @kenma**_? 

**Yaku** : I thought the meeting was at 8pm? where the hell is kuroo??? 

**Kuroo** : sorry for replying late I was speaking with Sawamura - so I need to make an announcement is everyone here? 

**Kenma** : just woke up...

**fukunaga** : Even in chat you sound so tired boss

**Kai** : you do sound so tired kenma, what were you doing the whole day? 

**kenma** : I was looking for something at the mall but I got too distracted and I ended up buying another gift.. but uhm.. Kuroo has an announcement _**@Kuroo**_

**Kuroo** : _**@lev @fukunaga @yaku @kai @inuoka @yamamoto**_ you all here? 

**Lev** : hereeeeee

**Yaku** : chill

**Inuoka** : I'm here! 

**Yamamoto** : Here!!! 

**Fukunaga** : hahaha emergency meeting?? are we playing among us? 

**Kai** : looks like everyone is here except for the others who's reviewing right now 

**kuroo** : alrighty, so in a few days we'll be celebrating a very special day- I'm talking about Hinata's birthday so.. his Captain asked me and Kenma about gifts and-

**Yaku** : I can't tell how much proud I am because I managed to pre order a rare item for Shoyo beat your asses for doing last minute shopping huh? 

**Inuoka** : not true! I got mine wrapped and ready

**lev** : how did you manage to wrapped it? mine's too big.. 

**Yaku** : what do you mean it's too big??? 

**Lev** : sorry can't spoil my surprise gift for Hinata

**Inuoka** : Don't go overboard or Shoyo will feel too guilty about it

**Yamamoto** : my dear brothers Tanaka and Nishinoya is bragging about their gifts but I doubt they'll even beat mine bwahahahahaha

**kuroo** : hold your horses- please tell me you didn't buy Hinata anything expensive..? 

**Kenma** : _what is expensive when it comes to shoyo anyway?_

**kai** : that's true, but I got mine already but I can't promise about the price I just saw it and I knew that it's perfect for him. 

**Fukunaga** : I even listed the Pros and Cons of buying my gift so I'm all set! 

**Kuroo** : well.. can't say I'm not guilty for spoiling Chibi-chan; so anyway it will be a surprise party so **@Inuoka** and **@Lev** don't make plans on seeing Hinata on his birthday. _ **@kenma**_ Stop buying anymore gifts. 

**Kenma** : I'm not going to the mall again. so that's it. I'm done. 

**Fukunaga** : I think you said that a week ago but I saw you just yesterday... 

**Yaku** : but how about the stuff you ordered online? 

**kenma** : ...

**Kai** : _**@kenma**_ remember to count from one to ten before buying anything for Hinata and asked yourself if He would like it

**Kuroo** : I think that's not the most appropriate Question specially with _**@kenma**_

**Lev** : maybe we need to limit the gift to one is to one

**Kuroo** : hahahahahhhahahahaa _**@Kenma**_ what can you say for yourself and your "gifts" 

**Kenma** : shut up! I waited all year for his birthday I'm going to spoil him! 

**Yamamoto** : im too excited! I can't wait to see his reaction when he opens my gift

**Yaku** : I'm pretty sure that he will appreciate it no matter what- but he's asking me if I was doing something the day of his birthday I'm not sure what to say, are we pretending that we don't remember it's his birthday or what? 

**kenma** : let's not do that i don't want to make him sad on his birthday 

  
**Kuroo** : well they didn't say that we're pretending it's his birthday but nonetheless change the subject whenever he asked you and by the way it's going to be a swimming party so make sure to bring extra clothes

**Yaku** : Swimming huh? but where? 

**Kuroo** : Well apparently Ushiwaka renovated their pool house so Hinata can used it

**Kenma** : total show off. 

**Kuroo** : Coming from you it's really inappropriate. 

**Kenma** : why can _**He**_ spoil Shoyo and I can't? 

**Fukunaga** : boss don't get too jealous

**Yaku** : well, given that you have at least seven more pending gifts to worry about I think Shoyo will be too happy this year opening them

**Kenma** : You do have a point

**Kuroo** : And Chibi-chan will definitely enjoy his birthday so that's the main thing; but stop buying gifts _**@kenma**_

**Kenma** : ...

**Inuoka** : I guess kenma is already sleeping or he's buying something online

**Lev** : probably buying something again

**Kai** : _**@kenma**_ count from one to ten before buying anything 

**Kenma** : But it's shoyo's favorite shirt and it's on sale! 

**Yamamoto** : hold on! you said the same thing about that uhm.. certain thing last time at the mall! 

**Kuroo** : what are you saying _**@Yamamoto**_?   
Yamamoto: ...

**Kai** : you okay _**@yamamoto**_? 

**Inuoka** : Uhm.. I think he's sleeping 

**Yaku** : _**@kenma**_ what did you buy???? I'm now curious 

**Kuroo** : _**@kenma**_? _**@yamamoto**_? where are you? 

**kai** : hahaha did they just vanish out of thin air? talk about conspiracies 

**Yaku** : somehow.. I don't feel too confident with the gift that I have for Shoyo.. well I still have time to buy one last item

**kuroo** : this meeting was meant as a reminder not to go overboard with the presents but damn how can we even stop _**@kenma**_ when he's been scheming the entire summer for Shoyo's birthday 

**kuroo** : hello? _**@yaku @kai**_ where are you?   
**Inuoka** : I think their offline Captain and _**@lev**_ is no longer responding, can I get shoyo another present since everyone seems to be getting him another one? 

  
**kuroo** : ...

  
**Kuroo** : now I know how Sawamura feels. 


	3. Happy birthday Shoyo ( featuring Shiratorizawa )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou created a new group  
> Rename: Shoyo's birthday plan  
> \- added Ushijima,Reon, Semi, Shirabu, Taichi and Goshiki  
> Tendou Remove Ushijima from the group.

**_Tendou created a new group_**  
**_Rename: Shoyo's birthday plan_**  
**_\- added Ushijima,Reon, Semi, Shirabu, Taichi and Goshiki_**  
**_Tendou Remove Ushijima from the group_**. 

[ **private message** ] 

  
**Ushijima** : why did you remove me in the group Tendou?   
**Tendou:** well you have your own surprise for Shoyo right?   
**Ushijima** : add me back   
**Tendou** : what's the magic word?   
**Ushijima** : Hinata Shoyo

**_________________**

  
_Tendou added Ushijima on group:_

  
**Reon** : Oh are we including Wakatoshi to the surprise? 

**Tendou** : He did say the magic word

 **Ushijima** : what are you all plotting without me? I'm your Captain

  
**Shirabu** : Well.. it's just that you already got Shoyo a bike and we're brainstorming what to give him aside from that

 **Ushijima** : I thought you'll be getting him some helmet for the bike? 

  
**Shirabu** : But I want to get Shoyo something else too! 

**Tendou** : Ohh but Sawamura said we need to consolidate to one gift per team-

  
**Goshiki** : but It's his birthday and it's a once in a year chance to spoil him with gifts! 

**Shirabu** : As if some people really wait for Shoyo's birthday to spoil him right **_@semi @ushijima @tendou @taichi @reon_**

 **Semi** : on my defense he mention he really really wanted to eat that day so we ended up eating tons of sweets! 

  
**Reon** : Another reminder not to look for more than five seconds to Shoyo's eyes whenever he says please

 **Taichi** : Remember we all got scolded for making Shoyo so hyper with sweets I thought Sugawara-san was going for the kill

 **Shirabu** : One time, he said that he likes that meat bun I ended up buying him too much he was so surprised! his face.. his reaction just seeing that much meat bun-

 **Taichi** : I bet you almost died with too much _**shoyoness**_. 

**Shirabu** : I almost did- but he went and asked me if I want to stay over to watch movies so we can share the food. 

**Semi** : but you don't like meat buns.. right?   
**Tendou** : As if he can resist a full on happy Shoyo, probably clinging to him with wide eyes full of excitement-

 **Ushijima** : speaking of eating, Shoyo said he was craving for some yakisoba so who wants to go with me to get yakisoba for him? 

  
**Tendou** : let's go buy some and buy some snacks for Natsu too! but going back to the gifts, let's stick to one gift per group. 

  
**Reon** : Tendou I clearly remember you called dibs on buying Shoyo a wireless headphone?   
**Tendou** : I.. what? 

  
**Semi** : Hey.. that's cheating you said we're no longer allowed to buy a different gift aside from the bike

 **Taichi** : I'm sorrry!!!! I got Shoyo a new tablet! It was on sale.. yeah.. it was on Sale. 

**Shirabu** : wait..if you got him a tablet who's gift was the switch? 

**Reon** : hey how did you see my gift? 

**Ushijima** : wait a minute.. I thought it's one gift per team? 

**Tendou** : We clearly broke the rule so I guess we can just keep going but let's make sure we co-ordinated within the group just to make sure that we won't be giving Shoyo the same gift. 

**Ushijima** : Oh don't buy Shoyo a phone, Kozume already got him one. 

**Shirabu** : Aarrggjcjdhvs I was on my way to get him the one he was looking at the last time he was with me! 

**Taichi** : maybe try and look around the mall and check what else you can get him, I mean that's how I found my perfect gift- it spoke to me like asking me to buy it, it has an orange case too so it's perfect! 

**Shirabu** : maybe, I'll get him a new training shoes he needs it anyway.. and some new training clothes as well. I can't expect anyone else to have more fashion sense than I do. 

**Reon** : Please make sure to not buy him an entire closet.

 **Semi** : I'll come with you @shirabu I want to get him something else

 **Tendou** : wait - how many gifts are you getting him **_@semi_**? 

**Semi** : well.. 

**Ushijima** : Oh? I thought you said we can buy him separate gifts? 

**Tendou** : uhmm.. yes.. but I meant one gift per person. we didn't follow the one gift per team remember _**@Ushijima**_?

 **Goshiki** : wait- how many exactly did you got him **_@ushijima? @semi_**? 

**Semi** : secret- not telling. 

**Ushijima** : I wasn't aware that I wasn't allowed to get him a scooter with the bike that I got him. 

**Shirabu** : ...

 **Reon** : ...

 **Semi** : I bet Shoyo will freak out and get so excited he'll ask everyone to hang out and ride it with him.   
nice one Captain! _**@Ushijima**_

 **Tendou** : I shudder to think what Shoyo will be getting for his birthday from the other teams.. 

**Goshiki** : I bet they're thinking the same. 

**Shirabu** : let's go to Shoyo's house first then the mall _**@semi**_

 **Semi** : Alright, make sure you bring a jacket looks like it's going to rain

 **Tendou** : are you two going on a date? **_@semi @shirabu_**

 **Goshiki** : they.. what? 

**Ushijima** : Shoyo texted, he said that he'll be making yakisoba instead at home and we are more than welcome to join them for dinner. 

**Taichi** : Alright! I missed Shoyo's cooking! I'll buy some cake on my way there

 **Reon** : I'll buy the drinks-

 **Tendou** : I'll buy some fruits as well. 

**Goshiki** : Ohhh I think I can swing by that tempura house that shoyo likes! see you later! 

**Ushijima** : but what are you all plotting when you remove me from the chat..? _**@tendou**_

 **Tendou** : wouldn't you want to know..? 

**Ushijima** : want to know what..? 

**Tendou** : see you later Wakatoshi-kun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone!!!


	4. Happy birthday Shoyo ( bonus Tsukki )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi struggling to find the perfect gift for Shoyo, what to do?

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima normally goes home together after every practice,and they pretty much talked about school or volleyball stuff when Tsukki was in the mood to talk or if it involves Hinata Shoyo.

" So I was thinking what to give Hinata for his birthday-" Yamaguchi opens the topic like this, they have in fact been struggling what to give to Hinata ever since they have found out that most of the teams that loves him has been buying all the possible stuff they've been eyeing to get him.

" I am this close in just wrapping the king and just call it a day." He was frustrated, he saw a mean looking volleyball shoes that would surely send Shoyo over the moon but that too was already bought mysteriously all colors available was already purchased by different high schoolers which was tall and with different school uniform the sales lady couldn't remember them who bought what.

He was looking to get him a gym bag next but guess what? someone else got it first and even have the audacity to have in personalized with Shoyo's name.  
and by today, Tsukishima is almost losing his mind and is close to grabbing a carrot stuff toy the same height as him but He saw Sugawara and Daichi looking at it like their a couple buying their son a gift. So that was already out of the Question.

" I think Hinata would love everything-but I would really like to surprise him. I mean- what else can we get him Tsukki? Captain said that Kenma was getting him a new phone. "

Tsukishima frowned, ofcourse Kenma Kozume would not let this opportunity slipped by without spoiling his bestfriend. He wouldn't be surprised if he got him something as expensive as a phone, Hinata Shoyo would be too please even just by getting some meat buns that's how much unassuming he is, how humble.

" Let's try and go to the mall tomorrow and maybe we can find something he'll like. " Yamaguchi hums in response. they're probably going to go to a different mall if they want to buy something else for hinata.

when Tsukishima got home, he can easily tell his older brother is home; his shoes was a dead give away and the kitchen was a bit rowdy.

" welcome home kei, look who we bump into on our way home! " No shit, it was the source of his dilemma _Hinata Shoyo_.

" Akiteru saw him and you know they barely saw each other last time and well I'm cooking a bit extra for tonight. " Tsukishima knows all too well the fascination that his brother has, Hinata was small and good for cuddling and they have proven from time to time that he wasn't too old from receiving head pats and bear hugs from him.

His mother wasn't any different, she'll even asked Shoyo's mom to have Hinata and Natsu stay on weekends, if Hinata was a girl his mom would definitely arranged their marriage. it must be how Shoyo's face lit up the moment Kei's mom call them for dinner, and his mom was a complete sucker for his compliments.

" I guess you'll be sleeping over? " Kei remembers last time that Hinata would never used a futon, he would either try and sleep on Tsukki's bed, or Aki's or he would be more than happily sleep next to Kei's mom. That's how much he dislikes sleeping alone.

" He can sleep on my bed if you'd like Kei, I know how much he tosses and turns He fell on the bed last time, nearly gave mom a heart attack! " Aki would definitely not mind cuddling with Shoyo, but Kei would rather have this ball of sunshine to himself to keep him warm.

" you've got to leave early right? I'm sure that you won't be able to resist sleeping in late because he's too warm and you'll feel too bad to wake him up-" it happened before so it's not something really impossible.

Shoyo pouted," I'm pretty sure he'll sleep fine."  
but he still put his bag on kei's room, removing his karasuno jacket and looking for his shirt that he left last time.

" do you want to take a bath first before dinner?" Kei place his bag and remove his jacket placing it on his chair.

" I will, I'm just looking for my shirt.. I know I saw it here. "  
" which was was it? what color? " Hinata paused for a moment, trying to remember.  
" uhm.. I think I left my blue shirt here or was it the white one..or maybe I left it at a different house.. mhm.. "  
" well where did you wore it last? "  
" I wore it last time I had a sleepover at Shirabu-san.. then wore it when I played with Bokuto-san.. oh maybe I left it at Kenma's. "  
" _do you ever sleep at your house at all Hinata?_ "  
He was being sarcastic but of course Hinata would only laughed at this, thinking it was a compliment.

  
" just wear any clothes of mine and give me your clothes so mom can wash them for tomorrow. "  
it was always like this whenever he sleeps over not that Tsukishima has any say even if he didn't invite him over his mom or his own brother would asked him to eat dinner with them.

dinner was spent with much laughter and with a lot of stories,some plans and with promises that Shoyo would eat at the house again.

by ten in the evening, Shoyo was sprawled on the sofa, his head resting on Aki's lap.  
" he must be so tired, just looked at him. "  
" well he did practice much longer today, I'll carry him to bed I'm sure he won't wake up-" Hinata no matter how much he ate still weight like his Kei's bag. maybe he needs to spend more time with them and eat a lot more.

Tsukki was back at his original problem, what can he possibly give this ball of sunshine. Maybe he can ask his brother, when he went out he saw both his mother and brother huddle close.

" why do you look like you both are planning something evil? " His mother chuckled, signaling him to come closer.  
" so we have been looking for Shoyo's gift-" his brother must have been looking for gift at Sendai too, if he hasn't found anything that Tsukki is going to Tokyo to buy something for him.  
" So we're planning on getting him a new bike, what do you think Kei? " He doesn't want to be the one delivering the news but it's for the best.  
" someone already beat you to it. " He said, sighing.  
" a high school student??? " of course they'll be surprise, but Hinata's friends are from private schools not to mention power house too.  
" yeah, and don't get him a new phone someone got him one as well. " His brother now looks troubled.

" I'm having the same problem so Yamaguchi and I will be seeing each other on our rest day so we can look for his gift. " looks like it's every man for himself.

" Go on and sleep Kei let's try and look for something nice tomorrow. " He nodded yawning and finally setting his glasses down. Shoyo was still asleep, Kei's bed was recently replace with a much bigger one given that Shoyo sleep over a lot.

" Hinata, what do you want for your birthday? " it was a long shot but Shoyo is well known for sleep talking.

" gift? hm.. cake.. lot's of cake.. " cake? he must be kidding. " natsu loves cake too, I'll give her a looot-" so even at his dreams his thinking about someone else.

" you are too kind and too good Shoyo. " and he wrapped his arms around him, making Hinata giggled and move closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter!! I just can't help but not imagine Shoyo being good friends with Kei's brother.


	5. Happy birthday Shoyo ( bonus Shiratorizawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after eating dinner at Shoyo's house, Semi and Shirabu left early to get a gift for their favorite baby Shoyo. 

" You've eaten too much Semi-san. just how many fried rice did you manage to finish? " Shirabu wasn't surprised that much, but Semi who rarely overeats at the school cafeteria manage to eat three plates in one seating. 

" I can't help it,Shoyo's cooking is the best!" they were supposed to leave much earlier to drop by at the mall but Shoyo went quiet and pouted when he heard that both of them will leave much earlier than the others. 

  
" Do you really need to go Shirabu-san? i felt like we haven't seen each other for a long time.. I missed you.. " Shirabu felt guilty, the last sleep over they had was a few weeks ago, And Shoyo has been missing the setter. 

" I promise I'll make it up to you.. " was all he could say, Hinata initiated the hug first resting his head against Shirabu's chest muffling his " _i miss you's_ ".

  
Their Height difference makes Shoyo looks up to him, giving Shirabu the full impact of how his eyes soften Shoyo looked at him and all he could do was give him a quick kiss on the forehead and promising getting ice cream on the weekend. 

" I really don't need ice cream Shirabu-san, just you." of course Shirabu knows that very well, but it was like second nature for him to spoil Shoyo. 

when they left, Shoyo went back inside being followed closely by Ushijima. 

  
" I can't help but feel guilty for making him sad, Ushijima-san was looking at me dangerously. " Shirabu wanted to stay but he wanted to surprise Hinata for his birthday. 

" well you can just make it up to him next time, we can both take him out on movies on the weekend. "  
the setter nodded, wondering what they'll be up to right now to lift Shoyo's mood. 

**_______________**

Natsu was already fast asleep on her room, Shoyo was in between cuddling with Tendou and Ushijima who was assuring Him that Shirabu and Semi wasn't mad at him. 

Ushijima's was sharing the blanket with Shoyo who was cuddling close to him, Tendou was helping Goshiki and Taichi in cleaning the kitchen and was texting Both Shirabu and Semi about the progress. 

" Ushijima-san, are you sure they're not mad at me or anything? " Shoyo was starting to dozed off, his eyes half closed, he must be too exhausted to talked. 

" promise, they're not mad. do you want to sleep in your bed? you must be tired.." Ushijima was watching Shoyo cuddle close to him, he's definitely sleepy but is still trying his best to talk to him. 

" are you going home too..? " he sounded wistful,Tendou was back and looks like the kitchen has been cleaned. 

" mhm.. we need to get back to the dorms too. but I'll promise to see you soon. " Shoyo smiled against his shirt. 

" you promise? _how soon is soon_ Ushijima-san? " by this time Shoyo's is just probably sleep talking. 

" Wakatoshi- kun, you ready to go? " The Ace nodded, lifting Shoyo to help him sleep on his bed.   
Taichi open Hinata's room and Wakatoshi carefully put him to bed. 

" He must be so tired huh? " Taichi was trying not to sound so jealous over the fact that Shoyo was cuddling with Ushijima up until he has fallen asleep, maybe he was too warm and given his built he can easily keep the middle blocker at ease. 

" look at this- Shoyo's been trying to make a personalized invitation for his birthday, where's mine..? " Tendou was checking at the envelope that Shoyo manage to draw with faces of his friends. 

" Shoyo sucks at drawing but he's so damn cute for doing this can I take a photo? " Ushijima was frozen, he has never received any hand written invitation and seeing his name in one of the envelopes was enough to make him want to just sleep beside Shoyo. 

Tendou took a picture and saw Shoyo's calendar, he seems to has so much plans for that month so many sleep overs but on his birthday he place a sad face and a Question mark on it, he found a sticky note with Shoyo's hand writing. 

| _no one seems to remember it's my birthday.. I wonder if it's okay to invite them? I'll try and finish with making the invitation first.. |_

  
Tendou wasn't so sure what to do, so he took a picture of it along side with the photo for the invitation to their group chat. 

**____________________**

  
**Tendou** : anyone awake???   
**Sugawara** : hey  
 **Akaashi** : here  
 **Tendou** : We have a problem, but first lemme send a cute photo 

[ _tendou sent a photo to the group chat_ ] 

**Akaashi** : wait, is that Shoyo's handwriting?   
**Tendou** : Yes, He's writing invitation to everyone but look at this -

[ _tendou sent a photo to the group chat_ ] 

**Sugawara** : awww.. I didn't know he's so worried about that.. my poor baby..   
**Akaashi** : has anyone talk to his mom about the surprise birthday party?   
**Tendou** : I guess not.   
**Sugawara** : I'll talk to his mom, I'll be tutoring him anyways.   
**Akaashi** : Bokuto-san will definitely cry if he sees this.   
**Kenma** : Wow.   
**Sugawara** : hey Kozume, did we wake you?   
**kenma** : I'm still awake, just wrapping my gift when I saw the chat.   
**Akaashi** : did you see your name on the envelope?   
**Kenma** : Yeah..no wonder Shoyo's been asking for my favorite color.   
**Akaashi** : He was?   
**Kenma** : Yeah.. I thought it was just something random, but I guess he's trying to personalized the letters - that's just so sweet of him.   
**Akaashi** : and he even tried to draw our faces.   
**Sugawara** : Can I send it to our chatroom @ _ **Tendou**_?   
**Tendou** : Sure go ahead, we're just about to leave His house, he was so worried Shirabu and Semi got mad at him.   
**Kenma** : why? what happened?   
**Tendou** : They left early to buy him some gifts, Shoyo was worried that Shirabu was mad at him but don't worry Ushijima explained everything.   
**Akaashi** : Make sure to lock all the doors and put a blanket on Him.   
**Tendou** : Will do! goodnight @ _ **sugawara @akaashi @kenma**_

**________________**

When Shirabu read the message from Tendou he felt more guilty about leaving early, they manage to buy Shoyo a matching running suit in four different colors and Semi coordinated it with matching running shoes, so today was a success. 

" Semi-san, looked at Shoyo's drawing.. " He showed the photo Tendou sent. 

" why aren't I on the group chat? I'm a setter too! " it wasn't the first response he was expecting but Shirabu doesn't even know who made this chatroom probably Tendou.   
" I don't think this is the chatroom for setters, probably just a random or old one, Tendou might send the photo to our main chatroom anyways-but did you see your face on the envelope? "

" yeah, Shoyo's too cute.. are you still feeling bad about leaving early?" he nodded slowly, biting his lips whenever he's feeling anxious.   
" I just really wanted to get him something really special. " 

  
" don't worry too much, Shoyo's sleeping and we got him a gift so that's one less thing to worry about. " Semi was satisfied with their purchase, Shoyo would look so cute on the matching outift, It was a bit late but today ended much better than he hoped for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu so whipped for Shoyo.


	6. Happy birthday Shoyo (featuring Date Tech's Aone,Futakuchi,Kogane)

  
After Date Tech's practice instead of his usual way home Aone would be meeting up with his good friend Hinata Shoyo, He doesn't look like it but he is excited. Not that they have grand plans or anything but Shoyo don't usually have much free time specially with a lot of people asking to hang out with him. 

Aone even had it marked on his calendar, Futakuchi saw him preparing his bag with extra vigor so he got curious and cornered him before exiting the gym. 

" Do you have plans today Aone? " Well might as well admit it, he nodded showing Shoyo's text that they'll be meeting halfway. 

" Oh, aren't we supposed to not make any more plans with him Aone? " They do remember what his Captain said, Kogane heard them and can't help but joined the conversation. 

" I Haven't seen Shoyo in a while.. if Aone-san will be seeing him Can I see him next? " Futakuchi couldn't exactly deny a valid request. 

" Well.. just wait for him to asked you out before making any plans and as for you Aone-"

" But.. Shoyo said he _misses me_. " of course, those magic words would surely make Aone come running towards the small middle blocker of Karasuno, no one would be able to resist having those amber eyes widen in delight or his arms around you. 

" ah.. uhm.. okay I guess you already made plans but make sure you don't spoil his surprise okay? and don't make plans on his birthday. " Aone nodded, he wouldn't ruin his birthday surprise. 

The two of them getting together on a busy street makes people look at them with wonder, Aone looks intimidating and Shoyo was well.. _Shoyo_. 

He was holding on to an envelope which he was carefully tucking in like it was a secret formula or something, Aone saw the photo and he knows it's a personalized invitation for his birthday and right now he's sort of panicking what to say if Shoyo ever asked him to attend a different party where in there's a surprise waiting for him. 

He rarely replies on the chatroom but he badly need advise from them. 

  
**Aone** : help?   
**Aone** : anyone online?   
**Kenma** : Im here, what's up?   
**Aone** : I think Shoyo's about to give me his invitation what am I suppose to say...?   
**Oikawa** : Already? uhm.. hold on. _**@Sugawara @Daichi @Akaashi @Kuroo**_  
 **Iwaizumi** : I think you can just accept it @ ** _Aone_** , but don't tell him about the party.   
**Aone** : he's been listless the entire time you should see him.. well.. I think I need to take him home.   
**Akaashi** : Back reading-  
 **Akaashi** : where are you?   
**Aone** : at a park, we ate curry and he's now feeding some ducks.  
 **Sugawara** : Don't feed him sweets, or he won't be able to sleep like last time right @ _ **Oikawa**_  
 **Oikawa** : If only I was born to say " No" to Shoyo.   
**Iwaizumi** : Well your not exactly making it easy by taking him to that sweet shop huh?   
**Oikawa** : that's mean Iwa-chan! Shoyo said he wanted to see what's inside!   
**Sugawara** : Is that why he ended up with four bags of candies? **_FOUR BAGS_**?   
**Kenma** : I think I remember Shoyo told me that He thought he was dreaming He woke up in the middle of the night to check if candies was still there.   
**Sugawara** : awww... but he's still not allowed too much sweets @ _ **Aone**_  
 **Aone** : uhm.. I'm not the one giving him sweets, you do know Shoyo right? he gets to talk to you in a few minutes and you feel like buying him everything ..so a few university students saw him and now their buying him cotton candy..   
**Oikawa** : @ _ **sugawara**_ I guess you Haven't told Shoyo about the golden rule _about not accepting food from strangers?_  
 **Kenma** : This is why we only stay in my room.   
**Kuroo** : it's because you love cuddling with him all day.   
**Kenma** : At least say "hello" to announced your presence @ _ **kuroo**_  
 **Kuroo** : Hello @everyone I come in peace.   
**Iwaizumi** : Do they look kind of shifty? Scare them away @ _ **Aone**_  
 **Aone** : Scare them away? how? Shoyo's making their brain turn into a mush as we speak, the other one looks like he's incoherent.   
**Daichi** : what's happening?   
**Sugawara** : Aone's with Hinata and well.. looks like someone just got a load of his smiles and is now getting cotton candy.   
**Daichi** : cotton candy? who's giving him sweets? @ _ **Oikawa**_??   
**Iwaizumi** : hahahahahahahahahaha   
**Oikawa** : Oh _so am I the only person_ who gave in to chibi-chan when he asked with his eyes sparkling? **_AM I THE ONLY ONE GUILTY OF SPOILING HIM_**? 

**Kuroo** : hahahahahahhaha @ _ **kenma**_ remember that one time you got him all flavors of ice cream?   
**Kenma** : ...  
 **Oikawa** : oh? what is this @ _ **kenma**_?   
**kenma** : on my defense he shared it with the rest of the team.   
**Akaashi** : was that the time he posted that selfie about dying with happiness?   
**Kuroo** : Even @ _ **bokuto**_ was invited but he got practice that time so he couldn't come, chibi-chan was waiting at the door for you as well @ _ **akaashi**_  
 **Sugawara** : You should all be responsible whenever you are with Hinata..   
**Daichi** : Oh I'm not sure you should be saying that Koushi.   
**Sugawara** : what? I'm responsible?   
**Daichi** : Says the person who spoil him with everything.   
**Sugawara** : well.. I can't say I tried to say no.   
**Oikawa** : I feel you @ _ **sugawara**_  
 **Kenma** : what's happening now @ _ **aone**_?   
**Aone** : okay..so the university students left and they asked Shoyo next week for movies.   
**Kenma** : well.. that's not going to happen because we have plans.   
**Aone** : I got to go Shoyo's looking this way. 

Aone can tell that Shoyo was hesitating in giving him the invitation, he kept on taking it out then putting it back in. 

" Uhm.. Aone-san.. do you think.. I mean if you aren't busy or anything.. do you think you can come to our house for my birthday?" He handed him the invitation with trembling hands. 

Why was he so nervous? Shoyo was biting his lips in anticipation, Aone nodded as he accepted the invitation fully aware that Shoyo won't be at his house and will be surrounded with his friends. 

" Thank you! I'm so glad someone can go.. I'm not so sure about the others.. they seem to be busy. Even Akaashi and Bokuto-san rarely see me and Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi cancelled last minute. "  
he was upset all right, he wasn't crying but Aone can tell how much he misses them. 

" I missed you Sho-" for someone like him who intimidate a lot of people only to have Shoyo warmed him up and made him friends with other people was a blessing Aone is so thankful for, another thing he's thankful for is he can give Shoyo a bear hug whenever he feels upset. 

" I missed you too Aone-san.. " and that was when Shoyo started crying his eyes out, poor little baby who thinks his friends doesn't want him anymore, if only He can tell that it wasn't the case. 

" I just missed them.. and most of them will be graduating soon and I'll have less time to see them." Aone listens to him, brushing his tears away. 

" I'm sure they have a valid reason Sho, so try and understand them for a bit and maybe they'll have more free time this coming days. " he slowly nodded, blinking as his eyes start to hurt. 

When they said goodbye to each other, Aone felt so bad he chatted again to their rowdy chatroom. 

  
**Aone** : I almost told Sho about the surprise..   
**Bokuto** : what? nooooo!   
**Akaashi** : Calm down Bokuto-san he said " _almost_ " why? what happened?   
**Aone** : Shoyo cried.   
**Oikawa** : he cried?   
**kenma** : Oh god no..   
**Sugawara** : why was my baby crying? 

**Aone** : well.. he thinks that some of his friends are avoiding him.. that they don't like him anymore. He said he misses @ _ **Akaashi**_ and @ _ **bokuto**_ and that he was sad because he was looking forward to see @ _ **oikawa**_ and @ _ **iwaizumi**_.

 **Akaashi** : I'm seeing him right now. I can't take it anymore.   
**Kenma** : can I come with you?   
**Akaashi** : you sure? will Kuroo be coming along?   
**Kenma** : I'm not sure, he's been acting all strange.   
**Sugawara** : wait.. hold on. if you go right now he might notice something.. just a few more days and we'll be able to surprise him.   
**Kenma** : I can't help but feel guilty, I haven't been answering his video calls recently and I can't exactly asked him to sleep over because my room is filled with uhm.. stuff.   
**Oikawa** : I feel more guilty for canceling on him, maybe I can swing by at their house and buy him something tasty.   
**Sugawara** : I'm on my way to his house, remember I'll be tutoring him tonight so don't worry I'll make him feel better. 

  
That night, Sugawara explained the plan to Hinata's mom who's more than happy that Shoyo will be celebrating it with his team mates, specially the one's who will be graduating soon. 

When Shoyo got home and saw Sugawara he Immediately run towards him and hugged him tight.   
" did you miss me baby? " Shoyo nodded, his face burried on his Senpai's chest and as sneaky as he is he took a quick selfie while Hinata was snuggling close to him and sent it to their group chat. 

he felt his phone vibrated signaling all the replies he will be reading with a stupid grin on his face, but as long as he can comfort Hinata right now I doubt anyone can blame him for cuddling him. 

" where did you go after practice?" Hinata was still basking in Sugawara's warmth, He wasn't as tall as as the others or as big as Asahi but he sure knows how to cuddle and keep Shoyo at ease.

"Mhm..I met up with Aone." Suga knows,he was just waiting for Hinata to open up. When he didn't he start brushing Shoyo's soft hair,making the younger hum and close his eyes.

" you feel so soft Sugawara-san..I might end up sleeping.." Koushi chuckled,playing with his hair by running his fingers through it.

" you go and sleep baby, we manage to review so that's good." Well they spent an hour reviewing some subjects Hinata was having some problems with.

When Shoyo is sleepy he's the cutest,with his eyes half closed and his lips almost in a pout Sugawara can't help but not take pictures of his big baby.  
He's like a puppy needing warmth and attention,when Sugawara hasn't joined him in bed he tried to sit up his hair already in a mess.

" Aren't you sleeping next to me Sugawara-san?"   
" I am baby,just answering some text." He slowly nodded,grabbing his blanket and waiting for the setter to sleep.

**Sugawara** : Goodnight everyone, Shoyo's already sleepy.

[ **_sugawara sent a photo to the group_** ]  
▪ Hinata was on his lap,and his hand was playing with his hair.

 **Kenma** : Is he feeling any better? God,I missed him.  
 **Sugawara** : He did say he enjoyed today with @ _ **Aone**_  
 **Oikawa** : you sleeping over?@ _ **sugawara**_  
 **Sugawara** : yeah, he seems to be more clingy than usual. I Swear he's been hugging me since he got home.  
 **Akaashi** : I can't wait too see him soon.  
 **kenma** : See you soon guys,goodnight.  
 **Oikawa** : goodnight @everyone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet,sweet Aone.


	7. Happy birthday Shoyo (featuring Fukurodani's Akaashi & Bokuto)

  
Bokuto first met Hinata Shoyo on a joint training camp in Tokyo with Nekoma and two other teams. For a middle blocker he sure was tiny but Hinata has proven that he is more than capable as a player to stand in the court. 

Not someone to play favorites but Bokuto has taken Shoyo as his disciple when they had a three on three match between Kuroo, lev and Tsukki.   
Akaashi says He shouldn't try to be responsible with anyone when he can barely take care of himself,But Shoyo worships the ground Bokuto walks on he listens to him and is quick to learn his secret weapon and apply it right away.

So Akaashi has taken it to himself to take good care of Shoyo. He really can't help it,smothering him with affection; unlike his Team mates who's fully grown ass adults, Shoyo was like a puppy that needs to be fed, and take on walks and sometimes taken to a bath too. 

On their usual sleep overs, Akaashi's bed would be too small for Bokuto and Shoyo but they still manage to sleep in peace, His mom is now suggesting getting an extra futon not that it would be any help because Dear Shoyo wakes up in the middle of the night to climb in bed to cuddle close. So a bigger bed was brought in to his room, although it would rather feel empty whenever he sleeps alone. 

**_________________**

Mornings are usually a riot. Bokuto would continue sleeping not unless he's woken up with food, Hinata on the other hand is an early riser who would try and cuddle closer to Akaashi because _A. Bokuto is hogging all the blanket B. Bokuto gets 83% of the bed share and C: Akaashi is soft and good for cuddles._

  
" Shoyo? Baby? do you want to have pancakes? " He was still sleeping beside Akaashi, arms wrapped around the setter,his face at ease with having slept warmly thanks to Akaashi. 

"I want some pancakes too Akaashi.. " Bokuto was still half asleep, his head was resting on Akaashi's back. 

" pancakes? do you want me to make pancakes akaashi-san..? " even half asleep Shoyo would still offer to make breakfast, he was smiling eyes still close and dear God Akaashi can't help but squeeze his fluffy cheeks kissing him on his nose. 

" it's okay, sleep more Shoyo I'll make breakfast for us. " He left the bed, Bokuto was still dreaming and Shoyo was looking for something to hug.   
Akaashi wonders if this kid ever sleeps alone, he normally sleep overs almost every night with different people on different teams. 

But Akaashi can't imagine that Shoyo is a frequent guest at Shiratorizawa not just at the gym but at the dorms too. Shirabu, their setter was a complete weak man when it comes to Shoyo. 

**___________________**

  
One time, Iwaizumi chatted him and asked him how he even survive sleeping with Bokuto and Shoyo together, His situation a bit similar to what he's facing at Home. Oikawa and Bokuto has one thing in common, _they loved to cuddle_. Adding Shoyo to the mix Iwaizumi was sandwich in between them. 

Oikawa, Haijime's childhood friend wasn't a stranger to sleeping over to his house. But ever since they become friends, Shoyo would normally be found in either the living room or in the kitchen helping Iwaizumi's mom preparing dinner, Oikawa was ban from entering said kitchen. 

After dinner, once fully fed and taken his bath, Shoyo would either follow Akaashi around the house, or just watch television with him until he falls asleep. 

  
Not that they mind being cuddle by Shoyo, he makes it so easy to fall on a certain routine.   
Even Akaashi's mom would be wondering when Shoyo would be spending the night, and would be worried that He hasn't seen the kid within two weeks time. 

A funny example of it was a family dinner where Akaashi's mom was planning on what dessert to get she immediately said " cake" since it was Shoyo's favorite but then get reminded that he wasn't home and would then ask Akaashi if Shoyo would be sleeping over. 

She was even counting the days the sweet little tangerine visited them, which was in fact a few weeks ago.Not too long ago by any regular Standard given that Akaashi lives in Tokyo and Shoyo is in miyagi, but long enough for his mom to look for him. 

**_____________________**

Bokuto's sisters on the other hand was a different story, when they first met Shoyo when he visited Bokuto on his house instead of Akaashi's they got so infatuated with him they ended up going to a carnival,Bokuto all forgotten. 

They ended up exchanging emails and phone numbers and even uploading photos of their time together at the carnival, surprising their own brother that Shoyo wasn't missing but was just enjoying his time with them. 

Kenma was a bit jealous given that He wanted to spend some time with him but wasn't aware that he was in Tokyo, he sulked all day in his room only to be pacified when Shoyo sleep over at his house. 

Kuroo wasn't allowed in the room and as Kenma warned him that he's currently distressing via cuddling Hinata. 

Bokuto did asked both his sisters on what to get Shoyo for his birthday but upon knowing that his birthday was near, both of them ended up worrying on what to get Hinata themselves, so much for asking some help. 

Well Akaashi and Bokuto was planning on surprising their baby crow with a bike but it turns out Ushijima already got one for him so they spend their rest day on looking for a much better gift to surprise Shoyo. 

  
When Shoyo asked Akaashi if He can spend the night with them which for the record he doesn't normally asked himself but wait for Akaashi to invite him over, Unfortunately this time as much as he wants to He said that He was busy and won't be able to have him at home, and he knows when he said that he somehow broke Hinata's heart. 

when he said " _I miss you Akaashi-san_." like he was close to crying makes Akaashi soft heart ache for his baby crow but he can't spoil the surprise and He hopes that Shoyo won't get mad,not that it was possible because He doesn't have a single cell in him to get mad at a friend.

Shoyo has brought together so many people Akaashi,even as being reserved started to be more friendly and bonded with the other people who adores Hinata.

He's not sure how this group chat started but Akaashi doesn't mind talking to others as long as it concerns Shoyo, He has multiple chatrooms and he sometimes gets confused which is which so he renamed it [ _**Team Mom**_ ] which was funny because Iwaizumi was there too, it was raining hard that night and one thing that Shoyo dislikes is sleeping alone when it's raining too hard accompanied with thunder.

**_________________**

  
**Akaashi** : is anyone with Shoyo right now? 

**Sugawara** : I think he's at home? 

**Akaashi** : sleeping alone? 

**Yaku** : hahahaha that's something unheard of, _Shoyo sleeping alone._

**Iwaizumi** : He's not here with me. 

**Sugawara** : if he's not at home he's probably spending the night with either Kageyama or Tsukishima. 

**Akaashi** : It's raining pretty bad here, and you know how he is when it's raining he can't really sleep well. 

**Sugawara** : let me try and text Kageyama 

**Akaashi** : I'll go and check with Tsukishima too. 

**Iwaizumi** : Don't tell Oikawa or he'll end up panicking again. 

  
**Yaku** : maybe I'll try kenma too. 

**Sugawara** : Kageyama said Hinata went home

**Iwaizumi** : We can just check up on him tomorrow morning.

**Akaashi** : To be honest..I was a bit worried about him.

**Yaku** : about shoyo?why?

**Akaashi** : He sort of asked me if he can sleep over but I said I was busy.. and He sounded so upset over the phone. 

  
**Yaku** : don't worry @ _ **Akaashi**_ we can make it up to him on his birthday just a few more days.

**Sugawara** : Oh Shoyo just texted me..my poor baby he really can't sleep.

**Iwaizumi** : Speak of the devil, Oikawa's here and he's begging me to see Shoyo, turns out there's a power outage there and he's all alone at the house. 

**Akaashi** : I.. _I should have_.. Fuck- it's my fault. No wonder he's asking to spend the night here. 

**Sugawara** : @ _ **iwaizumi**_ , will you be going to Hinata? 

**Iwaizumi** : yeah, I don't want him alone in that house for another minute, you know him he's too trusting he might even invite a masked murderer inside for soms tea. 

**Yaku** : Hey don't say that! you're scaring me! 

**Iwaizumi** : uhm.. fudge, all of my gifts are still unwrapped maybe we can sleep over at Oikawa's instead.   
**Sugawara** : wait a minute you mean _gift_ or _gifts_? 

**Iwaizumi** : **_the person you are trying to reach is out of the coverage area please try again_**... 

  
**Sugawara** _: THIS.IS. NOT. EVEN. A. PHONE CALL. HAJIME IWAIZUMI_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoyo cuddling close to Akaashi,Bokuto trying to squeeze in between.


	8. Happy birthday Shoyo (featuring Aoba Johsai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a power outage, a small crow all alone what would Oikawa and Iwaizumi do?

_**Seijo's chatroom with Shoyo** _

**Tooru** : @ ** _babyShoyo_** you okay?   
**Shoyo** : it's all dark out and it's raining pretty heavy but I'm okay @ _ **tooru**_  
 **Maki** : are you alone at home @ _ **babyShoyo**_?   
**Shoyo** : yeah, mom has to stay with a relative because she's sick.   
**Maki** : want to sleep over here at home? mom's looking for you  
 **Mattsun** : Hold on, It's my turn to have him @ ** _maki_**  
 **Yahaba** : Hey we already have a calendar for this it's my turn this week!   
**Tooru** : no need to fight over who's turn it is, Iwa-chan and I we'll take good care of @ ** _babyShoyo_**  
 **Kyotani** : this is against the rule @ ** _Tooru_** @ _ **Iwaizumi**_  
 **Shoyo** : I'm really really okay don't worry about me!   
**Iwaizumi** : But Sugawara said you can't sleep because of the thunder?   
**Shoyo** : eeehhhhh I'm really fine plus all the lights are out so it's dangerous to go here!   
**Iwaizumi** : All the more reason to get you out of there. don't be stubborn and just prepare a change of clothes.   
**Maki** : I think I have forgotten something at your house @ ** _Iwaizumi_**  
 **Iwaizumi** : Huh? what is it?   
**Mattsun** : me too. I'll be coming over okay?   
**Iwaizumi** : we're sleeping over at Oikawa's though? but if it's important you can just ask my mom for it  
 **Maki** : Oh I meant I forgot something at @ ** _Tooru_** not your house @ ** _Iwaizumi_**  
 **Mattsun** : wow, same as me @maki let's go there.   
buy something sweet for @ ** _babyShoyo_**  
 **Akira** : what an obvious lie, @ ** _Kindaichi_** you still awake?   
**Kindaichi** : still awake, texting Kageyama. He said he can pick up @ ** _babyShoyo_**   
**Tooru** : nooooo! tell him that we're on our way to his house!   
**Akira** : I don't think that's going to stop kageyama.   
**Iwaizumi** : don't worry I texted him, he was worried because he thought it was just Oikawa that will be with Shoyo.   
**Maki** : hahahahahaa he doesn't trust you enough @ ** _tooru_**  
 **Tooru** : I think I should be the one worrying about him.   
**Iwaizumi** : I'm worried about the both of you.   
**Shoyo** : uhm.. are you sure it's really okay? I don't want to bother you this late-  
 **Kyotani** : don't think about that @ ** _babyShoyo_** we just want to make sure you are safe.   
**Iwaizumi** : we're almost there, did you pack your bags @ ** _babyShoyo_**?   
**Shoyo** : yes! i still got that shirt you left here last time do you want me to bring it as well?   
**Iwaizumi** : mhm.. it's okay, I'll be sleeping over there next week anyways.   
**Tooru** : but @ ** _babyShoyo_** you promise you'll be going on a date with me remember? movies?   
**Shoyo** : ohh right.. well @ ** _Iwaizumi_** you can still come sleep at home if you want to and uhm I'm all packed and ready to go.   
**Iwazumi** : that's good, locked the doors we're already outside.   
**Yahaba** : this sucks, I can't go out since I have an exam tomorrow morning, see you soon @ ** _babyShoyo_**  
 **Shoyo** : that's okay! I'll come see you soon!   
**Kyotani** : text us @ ** _babyShoyo_**

  
After locking all the door and making sure that he didn't left any windows open, Shoyo locked the house and saw two tall figures outside. Before he can even make out their faces, Oikawa swooped him for a tight hugged. 

" you are freezing! why aren't you wearing any jacket??? " He sound like Sugawara on full Mama mode,but Hinata was expecting for Oikawa to be on full alert mode and he can only blame himself from calling him because he was already panicking.

Earlier than night he had a bad feeling that something is about to happen so he asked Akaashi if he can sleep over although it's a bit far but it seems that everyone is avoiding him so he really can't asked them to stay at their house.

When Oikawa called him to say goodnight he was hiding under three blankets shaking because he felt that the thunder was deliberately scaring him half to death.

  
"O-Oikawa-san?" Then another set of thunder surprised him making him yelp.

" hey what's wrong?" Shoyo wanted to say nothing but how can he possibly do that when he's all alone,no running electricity and no Natsu to keep him company.

" uhm..the powers out and I'm all alone-" he can hear Oikawa sitting abruptly and grabbing his keys.

" why didn't you tell me Shoyo? Wait, I'll get Iwa-chan stay there." Before he can even say that it wasn't necessary Tooru has ended the call.

  
But seeing the both of them arguing again makes Hinata happy, somehow he felt that everyone was too busy to hung out with him and he was wondering if they're getting tired of him.

" Are you hungry? We can get something on our way home although I think Maki and Mattsun will be bringing something over-" Hinata can't help but smile,just by hearing the other two third years will be dropping by,He hasn't seen them for awhile and Maki will definitely be giving him a lot of hugs while Mattsun will try and sneak him into eating a lot of sweets.

" They will?I thought they're busy though?" Oikawa looked at him with such affection.

" Oh they're already waiting at my home and if Sugawara founds out they're sneaking in to give you sweets again they'll be found dead somewhere." He misses the dark humor that Tooru often used,He lean closer to the setter borrowing his warmth.

" I missed them! Kyotani was asking me to play in an arcade with him last time but he said that kunimi and Kindaichi wanted to come to but they ended up canceling last minute." Iwaizumi notice how his voice change and He can't help but feel guilty but somehow relieved that he can somehow make it up to him.

" sorry for cancelling our plans too but hey,you'll be sleeping over to my house so it's like a surprise sleep over don't you think?" Tooru has his arms around Shoyo,making sure that he stays warm and dry.

"yeah, I'll text mom that the power is out and I told Captain that I'll be sleeping over at your place for tonight." 

" that's good,make sure that whenever you sleep over let someone know okay?" Iwaizumi looks at Tooru and Shoyo in silence, He never expected to see this side of Oikawa being this affectionate or caring is really rare.

They took a cab which Shoyo was adamant in paying or at least giving his share but one look from Oikawa made him pout.

" you remember you bought me that knee pads and you promise you won't spend anything again-"   
" this is Iwa-chan money so don't worry." Which was a total lie and wouldn't help him win the argument,Shoyo with his soft amber eyes turned to face Seijo's ace.

" but you said the same thing when you bought me a shirt!" Oikawa looked at him horrified.

" how could you go behind my back and buy something for Shoyo when you said that I'm not allowed to get him things anymore!?" 

" Huh? Remember you said the same thing to me after i got him that cool shoes?!" Shoyo stared at them as they fight like an old married couple.  
He shouldn't have open that topic since both of them are guilty in spoiling him.

When they got to Tooru's house,he saw a few people waiting outside even if it was still raining.  
Tooru's mom was outside too. 

" Shoyooooo!" Tooru's mom yelled out, he was wearing an apron? was she still cooking? Shoyo rushes and run half way to her arms. She greeted him with a tight hug and kisses. 

" have you eaten? " She gave him the look over.  
" I- I did. " a small lie, when his stomach grumble he pouted. His body betrayed him more often when it comes to lying.   
" Tooru? he hasn't eaten? my poor baby.. " Tooru looked at Shoyo with his signature pout.   
" Scold him Mom, he's not eating properly. "   
" I am eating well! " Shoyo said trying to defend himself.   
" well come inside, it's cold! " Maki and Mattsun was just waiting for Tooru's mother to let go of Shoyo before locking him in a bear hug. 

" you've grown taller Shoyo!" Mattsun was measuring him, making Hinata giggle, it was obviously not true but Mattsun knows how to make him laugh. 

" we got you some cake let's eat inside." Tooru's home was warm just like the residents inside.   
" thank you for having me.. " Hinata said as he took off his shoes.   
" Shoyoooooo!let's play! let's play! " it was Tooru's nephew, Takeru. He was too excited to see the middle blocker.   
" do you want to sleep in my room Shoyo? let's play games all night! " Shoyo looked at Tooru, checking his reaction.   
" Shoyo's sleeping in my room, you have classes tomorrow Takeru. " his nephew pouted, clinging to Shoyo trying to persuade him through begging.   
" How about tomorrow Shoyo? will you stay another night?"   
"uhm.. I'm sure the power is already restored so I can go back Home. " but his mom and Natsu would still be away, a fact he decided not to mention. 

" Will your mom be home then? " Iwaizumi might be psychic after all being able to read Shoyo's mind like that, he avoided his gaze trying to avoid the Question. 

" uhm.. I think? " Iwaizumi wouldn't be fooled.   
" don't go home yet if you don't have anyone there with you. "   
" it's too dangerous to be all alone at home Shoyo, you should know that-" Tooru was just behind.   
" I'm pretty sure Sugawara or a few hundred people would be asking you to sleep over so don't even try and stay alone at home okay? " he wasn't lying that he'll be more than welcome to his team mates home but Hinata wouldn't dream of troubling them. 

" but I don't want to bother anyone Oikawa-san, I'm pretty much used to staying at home alone."  
" Nope, not going to let you. " and that's the end of the discussion. Maki and Mattsun was preparing the cake.   
" hey don't feed Shoyo some sweets before dinner or Sugawara will kill us. " Iwaizumi warned the them. 

Tooru's mom was preparing dinner,Shoyo went upstairs to get his bag and uniform to Oikawa's room.

He felt his phone vibrated,it must be his mom.

[ **bakayama** ]

_Dumbass why didn't you call me_?

[ **annoying tangerine** ]

_Well you seem busy_.

[ **bakayama** ]

_I'm just at home, mom was even asking for you_.

[ **annoying tangerine** ]

_Eehhh I didn't want to call on you so late anyway_

[ **bakayama** ]

_Sleep here tomorrow night_.

[ **annoying tangerine** ]

_So bossy_.

[ **bakayama** ]

_whatever, I'll bring in extra lunch so stay here tomorrow night._

  
[ **annoying tangerine** ]

_yes sir_!

  
Kageyama and Hinata's friendship didn't start like any normal friendship would, but after being team mates for a few months Tobio found someone who loves volleyball as much as he is,someone who loves practicing as much as he does and wants to go beyond.

When his mother found out that the power was out She immediately called Tobio to invite Shoyo to stay the night,but it seems that someone else has invited him.

" Tell him I'll be making his favorite dinner so have him stay the night tomorrow,his mom said they won't be home until the weekend." 

" I'll message him don't worry by the way,did you see my junior high shirts? Hinata can use them whenever he sleeps over." 

It wasn't even an exaggeration that Shoyo would sleep over to different houses in a month,and his team mates parents has their own chatroom on who got Shoyo that night.

  
After dinner, Shoyo is now enjoying his favorite cake courtesy of Maki and Mattsun.   
" thank you for the cake Maki-san, mattsun-san this is really my favorite!" Maki was beside Shoyo taking a quick selfie to send to their group.

" hey include me in that photo maki!"   
" you snooze you lose." Maki said grinning, sending the photo to their group chat, they're probably sleeping by now and the both of them should probably go home.  
" I think it's time to go home,it's getting pretty late." Maki stood up,Mattsun grab his wallet and said his goodnight to Tooru's mom.

Shoyo finishes his cake and waddled to see them off at the door,Mattsun gave him a half hug before kissing the top of his head.  
" come see us soon okay? Don't hang out too much with this weird duo or you'll end up always angry."  
" But they're both really nice!" Shoyo said surprise.  
" that's right! Don't badmouth me in front of Shoyo!" Tooru said making a face at Mattsun,Maki was just laughing at them too full to even retort.  
" message me when you got home safely Maki-san." He gave Shoyo one quick hug nodding.

  
" message us whenever you need us Alright?"   
Both of them left with a much better mood, before having his bath Shoyo helped in the kitchen but Tooru's mom chased him away telling him to take his bath so he can rest.

  
" Will you be staying the night Iwa-chan?" Seijo's Ace didn't have his uniform with him.  
" mhm, I don't have my uniform with me plus it would be too crowded." Although it would be nice cuddling with Shoyo minus Oikawa.

  
" it's not like your house that far Iwa-chan plus Shoyo probably is expecting us both." Shoyo prefers being squeezed to death by them,that's not a lie. He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night cuddling to Iwaizumi when Oikawa would somehow sleep on his side of the bed,So Hajime would end up being in the middle.

" okay,okay! I'll just wake up early to change at home." He really can't say no when it involves Hinata,who just finish with his bath and is now drying his hair.

" Come sit here Shoyo, I'll dry your hair." Just like a puppy,Iwaizumi finds it relaxing drying and combining Shoyo's hair.

" yey!" He sat beside him,humming along a worldess tune while Hajime dries his hair with a towel, he felt the domestic bliss of doing this with Oikawa in the future,a funny thought but still nice nonetheless.

After drying Shoyo's hair,he rest on his lap as he slowly goes through his soft hair,Hinata's eyes was close and Hajime knows it wouldn't be too long before he'll fall asleep.

" looks like Shoyo's out." Tooru was done with bath and is now preparing the bed for Shoyo.  
"Go and take your bath,I'll fix Shoyo to bed." He help him carry Shoyo to the futon which the three of them would be sharing.

He's used to taking his bath at Tooru's house,he couldn't count the number of times he spend the night here but somehow,having Shoyo felt like having their own child to take care of and it's not like Oikawa wasn't subtle on calling him " mommy" on their own private conversation which irritates him but somehow got used to it that he no longers bother to be mad anymore.

" is he still sleeping?" He said the moment he got back from his quick bath,Oikawa nodded he was browsing through his phone.

" want to sleep soon?" It was almost eleven and they had a long day,Shoyo was mumbling something about cake in his sleep.

" Shoyo's still dreaming about the cake-" Oikawa smiled fondly while his brushing Hinata's hair away from its face.

" well you did see how much he enjoys it." Hajime dries his hair while fixing Shoyo's blanket.  
" Come here and let me help you with that Mommy-" again with playing House, but Hajime doesn't mind it anymore. Not after all this time, Oikawa doesn't hide it anymore and it's not like they're planning on hiding it since it was pretty obvious.

" don't get too kinky on me Shittykawa, Shoyo's here." But it was all too familiar, his body would give in and succumb to Tooru's touch,letting the kiss linger longer that it used to.

" I love you." Tooru sure knows how to make Hajime speechless,hugging him close while waiting for his reply.  
" i know..I love you too. Don't be too cheesy."   
" I love you too..."Shoyo mumbles in his sleep making them both jump,Oikawa started laughing Hajime was embarrassed being caught like that.

" goodnight Shoyo." And they kissed his cheeks at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooru and haijime with shoyo gives me such good vibes.


	9. Happy Birthday Shoyo ( featuring Karasuno's Daichi and Sugawara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi might end up scolding everyone around here for not listening to him one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • few days before Shoyo's birthday (ba-thump)

" Babe, on the scale of one out of ten how cute is this stuff toy? " He was holding a large carrot almost as big as him. 

" Babe, _Hinata is not ten_. " Koushi looked at him horrified.   
" what ever do you mean by that? " Daichi was trying to control the team on going all out on buying Hinata a gift, he even went out of his way to talk to them one by one just to make sure that they understand that Hinata has too many shoes and that he won't be needing another pair. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima responded responsibly, Tanaka and Nishinoya on the other hand is making him worry. Maybe He can ask Enoshita to monitor them, they're like the reckless uncles who'll buy dangerous toys to your kids as long as they'll think you'll have fun. 

His own boyfriend, Koushi Sugawara supposed to be vice captain and someone he was counting on helping him with monitoring the other kids is being closely monitored by him. Everytime He saw something orange, or something that he thinks that Hinata might like he'll end up buying it. 

" You've gotten him that gym bag _remember_? and that personalized tumbler among other things you Haven't manage to wrap yet and you still want to buy him this? " he looks at the carrot, imagining Shoyo using it as a pillow. 

" I promise _this is the last one_." puppy-like eyes, pouting lips Daichi swears Sugawara knows how to make him submit to his wishes. 

_This feels familiar_ , looking back This is how Hinata asks for more tosses from Kageyama. No matter how much their Setter scowls He always gives in, unable to say _**No**_ to Shoyo. 

and looks like Shoyo learns from Koushi, But Daichi prides himself with more confidence that he can have more assertion than kageyama. 

  
" Ah-huh, you said that the last time." Ever since they started dating, Daichi manages their expenses as a couple. and they've been saving up for their future. They were planning on getting an apartment for themselves once they graduated from college. 

But if there is one thing Suga can't resist it's Hinata Shoyo, it's not that Daichi is immune to Shoyo's charm it's just that he needs to be more decisive, more of the Bad cop because Suga was always the Good cop. 

Suga would always give in and would always find ways to spoil Hinata, like giving him sweets. 

" but this would really help him sleep better.. " he whines, as if Hinata has a hard time sleeping. Hinata sleeps early and wakes up early too, given the amount of time he spends on commute. 

"babe, remember that we asked other teams to not spend so much this year? " Koushi doesn't like it when Daichi makes valid explanation, he wraps his arms around his waist finally giving up. 

" there are other ways to spoil him okay? like tutoring him or cooking something for him, you should know how much he appreciate all the small things people give him-" pouting, he left the carrot toy back to its place and gave it one wistful look. 

They made their way home, well To Daichi's home. Koushi only comes home once in awhile or when Hinata sleeps over. 

Daichi's mom who found out about their relationship on their Second year was expecting them much earlier, when she saw Suga's expression She was worried they we're in a fight, which rarely happens. 

" Koushi? what's wrong? " Koushi reach out to her, about to tell her how Daichi didn't let him buy another gift for his baby. 

" _Oh no you don't_ \- Mom, Suga's trying to buy another gift for Hinata. " The look on his Mother's eyes and Koushi was identical, ahh.. perhaps Daichi just made a grave mistake. His Mom is a hundred percent weak against Shoyo's charm, the number of times He slept over and Had his favorite dinner schedule whenever he does was just a few signs. 

  
" Just so you know He already got him a present." He was trying to make a point, but his Mom was just looking at him like his speaking _pig latin_. 

" You know...Shoyo's birthday only comes once in a year and once you've graduate I don't know If he can still visit me because he'll be too shy to do so! what's the harm in one more gift? " Daichi looks at his mom, something doesn't seem right. Its like someone admitting their guilty too. 

  
" **_what did you buy Shoyo_**? " She pretends to not hear him and ushered Koushi inside in a hurry. 

" _Moooommm_.. please tell me you didn't buy another present-" when he opened the door all his worst fears confirmed, his Dad on the floor wrapping his own presents, when He saw Daichi he tried to whistle his way out of being caught. 

It felt like it was Christmas, his siblings playing with the ribbons and wrappings, his Dad was at home and his mother was busy making Dinner. 

  
Daichi can see a **_Hinata Fanatic_** when he sees one, A great example of this would be Kageyama and Kenma, and judging by the whispers his younger brothers has been making they're trying to hide something from him as well. 

_He gives up_. Maybe They won't give Hinata the same gift and if they Do Hinata will use it anyway.   
Koushi felt at home here, he was a frequent visitor and they usually spend more nights here compared to his home. 

and to be honest, the only time it would be bearable to sleep there is if Hinata would be spending the night, making sure to cuddle close to Koushi. 

Speaking of sleep overs, Hinata often sleeps and plays with his younger siblings, He sometimes bring Natsu and both of them bring so much warmth it felt like they bring their own sun along with them. 

He can only do one thing and to vent out to their Captain group chat. 

[- **Captain's Chatroom** -] 

**Daichi** : _I give up_.   
**Wakatoshi** : _with what_?   
**Tooru** : _Something bad happened_?   
**Tetsu** : _I think I know what he means, I pretty much give up even before trying_.   
**Kotaru** : : _what is it_ @ _ **daichi**_?   
**Daichi** : _I manage to stop Suga to buy another gift for Hinata but guess what I saw when I come home?_  
**Wakatoshi** : _what_?   
**Daichi** : _my entire family wrapping gifts. **AGAIN**. _  
**Tetsu** : _Well we tried our best, and when I say we tried I meant not letting Kenma go out to buy anymore stuff only to found out he's been ordering stuff online._  
**Wakatoshi** : _try having members trying to upstage your gift_ -  
**Futakuchi** : _Or members trying to make excuses why they're late only to find out they're still out shopping for gifts._  
**Tooru** : _My members won't even tell me what they got for him, its like they scared that I'll buy something else, that's just plain rude_.   
**Bokuto** : _My sisters the same, they're not even helping, They said they change their mind about their gift so they're getting new ones but they won't tell me either._  
**Daichi** : _**let's all give up**_.   
**Futakuchi** : _Its not like we can stop them anymore, everyone wants to get that " **you got this for me?"** hug from Hinata. _  
**Tooru:** _that and the hugs that comes after_.   
**Wakatoshi** : _or when he's just about to open the gift, he's like vibrating on his own seat, Oh by the way @ **daichi** when are we going to talk about the party? Tendou has been bugging me. _  
**Daichi** : _let's all have a meeting for Shoyo's birthday tomorrow, let's say around 8pm? you good with that?_  
**Tooru** : _See you all tomorrow, goodnight_.   
**Bokuto** : _see you, goodnight!!!_  
**Tetsu** : _Copy on that @ **Daichi**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaiSuga bliss for everyone.  
> and I can't begin to wonder Daichi managing the budget for their future. 😁


	10. Happy Birthday Shoyo ( bonus Tobio Kageyama)

Tobio knows that Hinata's birthday is drawing close and for the life of him he still can't decide on what to give him, He was given a lot of suggestions but none that particularly caught his interest in giving his best friend. 

He's much aware that Shoyo would be enjoying his birthday surprise, not that he knows much about it. Maybe going to the mall wasn't a bad idea, Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi has been looking for their perfect gift. 

He was so desperate that He even asked his sister for help, She loves Shoyo. Probably too much, but who doesn't? Given the opportunity to sleep over His sister will hover over them waiting for a chance to hug the small middle blocker, He would of course welcome all of her hugs and soaking in all the compliments about being so fluffy and cuddle worthy. 

Shoyo would be sleeping over tonight so He needs to make sure that his room is clean and that the futon would be ready, not that it will be used anyway. One weird thing about Shoyo if he's not near a warm human he can't sleep. 

that's what happened last training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani, He was too sleepy that he ended up taking a nap at Nekoma's assigned room when he couldn't find a single soul at Karasuno's room. 

Kenma,who's more than happy to cuddle with him that night unintentionally started a fight,because they think that given that Kenma always has Shoyo when he's awake it would only be fair to have him sleep beside with someone else. 

The cold eyes and his deadly voice shut him them up for good " Shoyo's sleeping beside me." a lot of petty complaints and a lot of begging was made, Fukurodani Team who's room was near them heard the squabble; Akaashi himself went to the room to check what's going on. 

" why's shoyo here? " He was looking at Hinata, dead to the world and is so comfortable at snuggling close Kenma. 

" We just found him here, is Sugawara looking for him? " Kenma wouldn't want his team mates to worry, A missing Shoyo is something Karasuno would search the entire training grounds. 

" Nope, but Do you want me to help him get back to his own bed? " Akaashi knows that Shoyo is comfortable to sleep beside Kenma but he doesn't want Sugawara or the others to worry. 

" I really dont mind, Shoyo's small so he can easily share my futon. " but the glares in the room gives Akaashi a different vibe he can't helped but chuckle. 

" maybe we should try and wake him up, or Bokuto-san can carry him." Lev, immediately raise his hand, volunteering to carry Shoyo. 

" its not like you're made of muscle idiot, it's best for me to carry him. " Kuroo was definitely bigger, and wouldn't have a problem carrying Shoyo back to his room but this too was rejected. 

" You might drop him because you'll be too busy looking at how cute he is whenever he sleep talks, so not a fat chance! " Yaku knows how Kuroo gets when Shoyo sleep talks, so he's not letting him carry this baby crow. 

" I can definitely carry Shoyo! " Inuoka said, he's tall and got the built, but Yamamoto insist that he can easily carry Inuoka and Shoyo blind folded without breaking a sweat. 

Akaashi looks at them, looks like They won't give way, he was tempted to call Bokuto but he saw Shoyo eyes open, and looked around. 

"mhm.. am I dreaming? kenma? " his hair was in a mess, soft orange curls,and his lips moist. He was half asleep, reaching out to Kenma automatically.   
" I was dreaming about eating cake.. and then Sugawara-san said I can't eat them before bed.. " Kenma was looking at how Shoyo in and out focus, drifting to sleep then looking at him again. 

" cupcake, do you want to sleep here or do you want to go back to your room? they might be looking for you? " he hum in response, standing a bit wobbly but he mumble something about getting more cake. 

" Shoyo? baby? where are you going? " he was barefoot,But he continue to walk before Kageyama saw him, eyes still close. 

" why are you walking around with your eyes close dumbass? wait.. are you even awake? " Shoyo has his arms wrapped around Kageyama's neck. 

" Kageyama.. I want some cake.. the one with frosting, remember you promise me.. get me that.. please. " was he crying? Kageyama looked at him bewildered, he knows his sleep talking habit but sleep walking is new. 

" He was napping at Nekoma's room but he woke up because.. well they were fighting between who's going to sleep beside him-" Akaashi was worried Shoyo will fall and end up hurting himself. 

" Seriously, this dumbass.. he's been craving for cake for days. It's because Oikawa-san has been feeding him too much sweets! " Kageyama needs to seriously scold his Previous Captain for ruining Shoyo's appetite. 

" Don't worry, I'll let him know about that.. poor Shoyo. Do you need help? I can-" Kenma face was pale with worry, then he saw Shoyo with Kageyama. 

" Oh there you are! is he still sleeping? " Kageyama nodded, he must be too tired.   
" Don't worry I can easily carry him. "   
" you sure? he might fall and-" They heard a few voices, Sugawara and Daichi was already searching for their missing children. 

" We've been looking everywhere! I thought you two were still training, seriously-" Daichi was about to scold them when he saw Hinata still fast asleep.   
"Did he sleep in your room Kenma? " the blonde setter nodded.   
" Sorry about that, don't worry Daichi can carry him" Kageyama helped Sugawara to place Shoyo to Daichi's back. 

Once they got back to their own assigned room, Tsukishima who was pacing the room with a worried Yamaguchi beside him was immediately relived to see Hinata. 

" Where did he go? " Tsukishima was checking him from head to toe.   
" Oh he ended up sleeping at Kenma's futon and they ended up fighting over who gets to sleep beside him-" Hinata's futon normally gets rotated, he sometimes sleep beside Sugawara, then to Tsukishima, or Kageyama's then the rest of the team gets their own turn to sleep beside him. 

" Oh wait, It's Yamaguchi's turn to sleep beside Shoyo-not unless you want to give your place to someone else-" Nishinoya said, of course he'll try and want another chance, but Yams was quick to say that he'll sleep beside Shoyo. 

Even Tsukishima was a tad bit hopeful that Yams wanted to sleep without cuddling Shoyo but he knows how much comfortable he is whenever Hinata sleeps beside him, just the even breathing- hearing him how his heart settle on while he sleeps. 

  
Kageyama doesn't really like sharing Hinata but He doesn't want to be so selfish, besides he'll have more days with him. He promise him that they'll play volleyball until they're old. 

  
His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a familiar Tangerine making his way towards the gate, when Hinata saw him it was an automatic response. The number of race they had has been an on going thing since they become team mates. 

" You getting too slow bakayama-" Shoyo said, trying to catch his breath, Kageyama was on the floor seeing stars from running too fast. 

" I'm n-not slow damn it.. I was just caught off guard.. " He remembers the extra food he got for him. 

" hey no excuses-" he giggle, resting his head on the door on the club room, Kageyama handed him the bento box his mom made for him. 

" Mom said to eat this while it's still warm-" Shoyo face lit up like a kid who just found out their on Santa's most behave list. 

" I missed your mom's cooking! " he open the bento, and his mouth watered, " let's eat Kageyama-" another habit of him is sharing food, Tobio doesn't want to admit it but Shoyo feeding him; he felt so vulnerable but he doesn't mind it. 

Shoyo is just being Shoyo, they shared most of the contents of the lunch box. Hinata took a quick selfie and send his thanks to Kageyama's mom for breakfast. 

" don't forget that you'll be sleeping over okay? "

" I won't! let's watch a few games before sleeping okay? " it was their normal routine and his mom would normally give them enough time to finish dinner while watching some old games. 

" so uhm.. Kageyama.. are you busy this week? " he was holding an envelope. 

" this week? nope. why? " Kageyama was looking at the envelope and he knows that it's a personalize invitation for Shoyo's birthday. 

" well uhm.. if you don't have any plans its my birthday this week and I am hoping you'll come-" why does shoyo sounded so sad? is he worried that Kageyama won't show up? 

" what's wrong Shoyo? " Hinata was already pouting when he heard his best fried called him this way. 

" I don't think you remember my birthday at all-" Kageyama hates it when Shoyo cries, it hurts him to see him this sad. 

" Are you really an Idiot? why would I forget It? " Shoyo crawled on to his lap, hugging him tight and crying his eyes out. 

" you promise? you promise? " he keep on asking, Tobio keeps on saying yes, trying to calm him down. 

" I thought I told you this before Shoyo, you'll always have me.. until we grow old. You remember that don't you? " Shoyo nodded, sniffling. 

" don't forget this promise dumbass, _you are the only one that I want._ " Shoyo looked at him, lips quivering. 

" you promise? " Kageyama nodded, kissing his nose.   
" I freaking promise. _we'll grow old together_. " 

" it's waaaayy too early to be proposing Kageyama-" Tanaka was smirking.   
" I don't think Suga-san will easily let Hinata marry you-" Kageyama went red,Shoyo was still in tears when Sugawara saw them.   
" what.. Shoyo? what's wrong? " He helped Hinata to stand up, eyeing Kageyama's flushed face.   
" uhm.. nothing- we were just talking. " Sugawara kisses his cheeks, drying his tears.  
" don't cry baby.. " Sugawara really is too soft for Shoyo, he isn't the youngest but he gets treated like one. 

" why is Shoyo crying? " Yamaguchi just arrived with Tsukishima who's towering over Hinata, he doesn't really say much he's like an overbearing brother to Hinata sometimes. 

" I wasn't really crying ..uhm.. my eyes just hurt! " he lied, not that anyone would believe such thing but Tsukishima handed over some snacks which his brother bought for Shoyo. 

" Mom said to spend the night if your mom is still not home today-"   
" Ohh I'm okay for tonight, Kageyama's mom texted my mom and said I can stay there for a bit- "  
" Oh okay, I'll tell her.. but you can still come over you know, Aki will be home-" Tsukishima's brother adores Shoyo and would normally spend his weekends at home if Shoyo and Kei will be at home.   
" Really? I'll do that then! " and he was about to open one spicy snacks when Sugawara look at him.   
" that's too spicy baby, you sure you can eat that? "   
" Ohh right I Haven't tried this flavor before, must be new maybe I can eat this while drinking milk just in case it gets too spicy-"   
" later, practice is about to start anyway. " Sugawara added, confiscating the snacks first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kagehina readers this chapter is for you.


	11. The warning Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it started with Akaashi then everything started to scare the hell out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is calm and logical, he would always find ways to solve a problem. 
> 
> but when it involves a certain baby crow, Akaashi and the rest of them starts to panic.

Akaashi woke up, His shirt was sticky because he was sweating. It felt too real. Shoyo wasn't breathing, he couldn't feel his heart beating. There was no rise and fall in his chest. 

**_Akaashi felt death itself_**. He started crying, He couldn't breathe. He looks for his phone, his clumsy fingers dropping it. 

[ **Team Mom** ] 

**Akaashi** : _Is anyone awake_..?   
**Akaashi** : _god.. is anyone awake_? 

He close his eyes, trying to focus. He felt his phone ping once,he hastily open the message.

**Sugawara** : _Akaashi? What's wrong_?  
 **Akaashi** : _typing_....  
 **Yaku** : _for a second I thought I was late for school,what's up_?  
 **Iwaizumi** : _If you are looking for Shoyo He's sleeping right now..oh wait I did tell you right?_  
 **Akaashi** : _I..I know it's late but- I woke up drenched it sweat..I had a nightmare- I..I'm literally shaking while texting_...   
**Sugawara** : _drink some water first, what is it about?_  
 **Akaashi** : _Someone called me and said to watch the news, and I did..Shoyo.. He was trapped in the gym..he couldn't get out and when I got there He wasn't breathing..he wasn't-_  
 **Iwaizumi** : _you sound so shaken up,do you want me to call Bokuto_?  
 **Yaku** : _that's scary as fuck..I woke up screaming last time too_..  
 **Sugawara** : _what_..?  
 **Iwaizumi** : _what do you mean_?  
 **Akaashi** : _typing_...  
 **Yaku** : _I'm not sure this is the perfect time to tell my nightmare_ 😕  
 **Iwaizumi** : _was it as bad as Akaashi's_?  
 **Yaku** : _Not sure why but it's a bit similar,Shoyo practice late at night and he got locked out of the gym- he ended up sleeping but there was fire not sure how it started but I didn't get to see him- Kenma called me_  
 **Akaashi** : _Kozume called me on my dream too- he was crying I can barely understand him._  
 **Sugawara** : _and Kuroo was with him calling Daichi.._  
 **Iwaizumi** : _not you too_???

Akaashi,close his eyes. This must be a horrible dream.He can't possibly continue breathing the same air without Shoyo.

**Iwaizumi** : @ **Akaashi** , _hey are you okay? Shoyo's safe. He's sleeping_.  
 **Yaku** : _isn't this weird? If kenma hears this he'll have trouble sleeping again_.  
 **Sugawara** : _why_?  
 **Yaku** : _uhm..because he dreamt about calling me about Shoyo- Kuroo went to his house straight away because he was shaking so bad,and his mom couldn't calm him down anymore._  
 **Akaashi** : _Hajime,please tell me you are keeping him safe?_  
 **Iwaizumi** : _of course,don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on him_.  
 **Sugawara** : _try and drink some water,then try and sleep okay @ **Akaashi**? I'll see him tomorrow morning_. 

  
After putting his phone away,Hajime was looking at Shoyo as he sleeps. Tooru was in deep sleep and he was alone on his thoughts, Akaashi might have been so desperate to voice out his worries he needed to reach out even if its late.

  
When he woke up,the bed was empty. He can hear Tooru's mom downstairs,there was a bit of a commotion so he went downstairs only to find them watching the news.

_**|Karasuno Gym in flames,one student found dead**_   
  
Tooru was frozen,his eyes glued to the television. He felt his phone buzzing. 

  
" Hajime..Shoyo-" He can recognize the man's voice everywhere,Sugawara sounded so broken.  
" No..wait..he was just here.." Iwaizumi closed his eyes ,screaming so loud he felt his throat protesting.  
he knows he is dreaming, but he doesn't want this nightmare! 

" Iwa-chan! Wake up!" Tooru's face was the first thing he saw,beside him was a bewildered Shoyo. Eyes half close, rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. 

When He saw him,the relief was immediate. Grabbing him for a bear hug all he can say was " _Thank God_.." and then he ended up crying.Shoyo hugged the older Ace back,he was still sleepy and He must felt comfortable again to go back to sleep.

" you okay mommy?" Tooru was watching as Hajime calmed down,rocking Back and forth while he was hugging Hinata.

" It was..it was a nightmare- I got so scared. It felt so real.." Tooru was biting his lips,hesitating.

" Is it about Shoyo being locked up in the storage room?" Hajime looked at him,he felt that all the blood in him got drained.

He kisses his lips,trying to say it's going to be okay.  
" talk to me sweetheart..Iwa-chan..say something."

" I..Tooru..I can't..Akaashi said something about a dream,and Yaku had a dream about it although it was a bit different,Sugawara too..and Kenma..and now Us..this is clearly something we can't ignore."

  
Iwaizumi wasn't superstitious,but who wouldn't panic when this dark cloud looms over.No matter how many times Shoyo said that he can go to Karasuno on his own,They both insisted to see him off at school.

" Do you want to get dinner later honey?" Tooru was playing with Shoyo's soft curls,looking at his amber eyes much longer.

" Ohh I'll be sleeping over at Kags later,I'll make sure to message you when we're home Dad..I mean Oikawa-san." Tooru looked at Hajime,Shoyo just called him Dad.

" Alright,alright you can call me mommy too! damn it Oikawa! Look what you've done to Shoyo." He was blubbering like an idiot,but he too was happy.

Sho's giggle was like bells,He wave them goodbye as He went to the school gate. Tooru saw Kageyama and was tempted to ask him if he had any weird dream but decided not to,maybe it was just a nightmare.

" You hungry? You didn't eat much." Hajime did notice that Tooru looked pale and that he seems woozy.

" I just feel kind of Faint,maybe I need to eat something sweet." He started massaging his temple.

" milk bread?" He smiled,linking both their arms.  
" yes please!" And they started walking towards the bus stop.

**___________________**

  
That morning Sugawara felt so uneasy,He received another message from Hajime about a dream almost similar to what Akaashi and Yaku had.  
If only his legs could walk much faster so he can see Shoyo right away, He just wants to check if he's okay.

Daichi was just behind him,he hasn't told him about what the dream Daichi isn't superstitious but Sugawara doesn't want to create any reason for him to worry.

Just a few more steps and he can almost hear them,He first saw Tanaka, Kageyama was sitting on the floor and Shoyo was on his lap.

_He looks like he's crying_.

" what.. Shoyo? what's wrong? " He helped Hinata to stand up, eyeing Kageyama's flushed face, he's now wondering what they were up to to make Tobio blushing like this.

" uhm.. nothing- we were just talking. " Shoyo is never a good liar,that much they can tell. Sugawara kisses his cheeks, drying his tears. Seeing Shoyo cry really breaks his heart.

" don't cry baby.. " Sugawara really is too soft for Shoyo.

" why is Shoyo crying? " Yamaguchi just arrived with Tsukishima, He has changed so much ever since that three on three match,he cares for Shoyo as much as the other first years.

" I wasn't really crying ..uhm.. my eyes just hurt! " if he feels uncomfortable telling them the truth then it must be really embarrassing,Sugawara felt that he shouldn't push it.

  
" Mom said to spend the night if your mom is still not home today-" Tsukishima was offering Shoyo another sleep over, he sometimes teases him about sleep talking but he can't fool anyone because he likes being cuddled by Shoyo too. 

" Ohh I'm okay for tonight, Kageyama's mom texted my mom and said I can stay there for a bit- " Shoyo finally smiled,that's a good sign Sugawara was just observing them while opening the club room.

" Oh okay, I'll tell her.. but you can still come over you know, Aki will be home-" 

" Really? I'll do that then! " and he was about to open one spicy snack,which could really mean trouble to his stomach later.

" that's too spicy baby, you sure you can eat that? "   
" Ohh right I Haven't tried this flavor before, must be new maybe I can eat this while drinking milk just in case it gets too spicy-"   
" later, practice is about to start anyway. " They went and change to their gym clothes,Daichi came in a few minutes and He said that He saw Nishinoya on the way to the club room.

  
Before putting his phone away,Shoyo felt it vibrate . He saw Shirabu's name as the sender.

[ **shirabu-san** ]

_Shoyo,good morning just checking if you want some ice cream after practice with Semi and Tendou_.

[ **pancake** ]

_Ice cream? I want some! But I'll be sleeping over at Kags can he come too_?

[ **shirabu-san** ]

_Sure 😊 i miss you. You know that right sho?_

[ **pancake** ]

_Not as much as I misssssss you_ 😙

[ **shirabu-san** ]

_Semi says Hi,and that he misses you too_.

[ **pancake** ] 

_i miss him too! can't wait to see you both_  
 _is Ushijima-san coming along_? 

[ **shirabu-san** ] 

_uhm.. no. He's a bit busy right now_

[ **pancake** ]   
_oh.. okay.. I'll text you later then practice is about to start_

[ **shirabu-san** ] 

_see you! don't practice too late okay_? 

| **Shiratorizawa Gym**

" Did you text Shoyo? " Taichi was already warming up.  
" yeah, He said Kageyama will be with him. " Taichi stopped and looked at him.   
" Kageyama? their first year setter? " Shirabu nodded.   
" Sho said he'll be sleeping over at his place-"  
" well he can sleep in the dorms if he likes. " Taichi is a bit moody today, was he jealous that Shoyo spends so much time with Kageyama?   
" if he has no classes tomorrow that's okay but if he has it would be a long commute for him. " Of course Shirabu wants to spend the night with Hinata but he wouldn't let him commute that far to school. 

" i know.. i just miss him that's all. and those dreams is messing up my mind. " he was referring to that god awful dream where he ended up waking Semi and Shirabu, screaming like a mad man. 

_unfortunately, its not only them who's having trouble sleeping lately._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys all okay while reading this-  
> shout out to everyone who's been giving this series some serious love and support you guys keeps me going!


	12. The warning Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Ushijima's turn to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there must be something else that they need to do for the dreams to stop-

  
Ushijima's day normally starts with a good light exercise, followed by breakfast and then some stuff for school; but today is a little bit different than usual. 

he rarely remembers any dreams and he doesn't give than much thought about them once he starts his day. But This dream is not about him, it must be because he's been thinking about Shoyo that he ended up dreaming about him which was understandable but this was something that woke him up and it took him a few minutes to reacquaint himself with reality. 

In a hurry he called Shoyo, when his call wasn't answered he started to panic.   
he was half decent when he knocked on Reon's door. 

" Wakatoshi? what's happening -? " Ushijima wasn't wearing any shoes, and his shirt was inside out. 

" Remember that dream Oikawa said? " Reon slowly nodded, it was their last topic before going to sleep. 

" I just.. I just had the same dream-" no wonder he look so worried, Reon opened the door to his room, letting his Captain in, he was in a state of shock. 

" was it.. the same exact thing? "   
" almost- except that I saw the guys who locked him in the gym and set the gym on fire. "   
" this is what Tendou was waiting for! do we know them? are they familiar to you? " Ushijima slowly shakes his head, the longer he stays awake the less he remembers.   
" This is frustrating! I feel helpless.." He can't exactly do something because nothing happen yet, but isn't this a premonition of some kind? aren't they supposed to do something about it? 

" Don't you guys have that group chat? tell them what you remember-" Reon can tell that Ushijima doesn't want to just sit by and do nothing.   
" ah.. yeah.. you're right, I forgot my phone in my room- I was.. in a hurry. " hence not wearing any shoes.   
" well, that's pretty much explain how you look right now. " Reon saw how overprotective Ushijima can get when it comes to Shoyo and this danger no matter if it's imaginary or not is driving him crazy.   
and it sure didn't help that Shirabu went crying when He saw Shoyo in his dream, he was inconsolable. 

When he got back to his own room, he was trying to delay delivering the news to the group chat.   
but delaying it wouldn't really help so he open the group chat for the Team Captains.

[- **Captain's Chatroom** -] 

  
**Wakatoshi** : _I just had the same dream_.   
[ _everyone typing a message_...]   
**Wakatoshi** : _I saw someone locked Shoyo in the gym then they started the fire at the gym_  
 **Wakatoshi** : _Is someone with Shoyo now? is he at school? @ **Daichi**?_   
**Tetsu** : @ _ **wakatoshi** , I think they're still in practice, I'm with Kenma right now and he wanted to talk to you but let me calm him down first_  
 **Kotaro** : _hey guys, I don't think Akaashi can take another news like this- keep this on this group chat. @ **tetsu** bro can you ask kenma not to tell Akaashi?_   
**Tooru** : _Shoyo's at school, We just dropped him off for his practice- and he's sleeping at Tobio-chan later, @ **wakatoshi** , the one who started the fire.. are they students_?   
**Wakatoshi** : _I guess so_ -  
 **Tooru** : _are they.. are they wearing blue uniform?_   
**Wakatoshi** : _did you saw them in your dream too?_  
 **Tooru** : _I saw them this morning_.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear Tooru... please calm down.


	13. Shoyo made you cry didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is a soft baby.

* * *

Shirabu was outside the familiar Ice Cream house that they frequent with, wearing his Shiratorizawa Uniform he favors some looks from other students. 

Tendou on the other hand was wearing more casual clothes, He was attempting to buy yet another surprise gift for Hinata. Semi was with them, browsing through his phone while waiting for Shoyo. 

" can you stop fidgeting for a minute Shirabu? " Tendou understands that he is worried but pacing back and forth like he's on death row isn't helping. 

" I am trying to relax. " he was internally struggling to keep his mind at ease. 

" _Shirabuuuuuu-saaan_! " bouncing on his heels,alongside awkward Kageyama was Hinata Shoyo still wearing his black uniform. The older setter didn't want to wait any longer as he takes a few strides to embrace his precious baby crow.   
Inhaling his sweet, strawberry scent courtesy of Natsu's favorite shampoo. 

" can't breathe-" Hinata was giggling,Shirabu pays no mind to Semi who was waiting for his turn to hug Shoyo, Giving him the " _wait for your turn_ " look. 

" didn't you say you missed me?" he was looking straight at his amber eyes, Kenjiro saw how Shoyo eyes soften when he nodded. 

" I do missed you, like a lot! " a lot of passer-by was staring at them with such curiosity, whispering about being star cross lovers which made Kenjiro flushed, Hinata still clinging to him. 

" Okay- time is up! its my turn, come over here Shoyo! " If Shirabu's affection was intense, Semi's more playful and carefree, Hinata rushes to his arms half running while the Third year setter catches him. 

" Nice Received! " Hinata said, almost giving Shirabu a heart attack because He looks like he's going to toss Shoyo. 

" Hello Kageyama-" Shirabu tried to break the ice by greeting him first. 

" sorry for coming in late Shirabu-san, Hinata kept on asking for extra practice. " 

" its okay we just arrived here a few minutes ago. Shoyo will be sleeping at your house? " 

" Yeah, His mom is still not home and I.. I don't want him staying alone in that house-" with his tone Shirabu wonders if Kageyama has the same unfortunate dream but he wouldn't dare bring it up. 

" that's good, I wouldn't even dream-" He stills for a moment he doesn't want to think about any dream at all! Shoyo is safe, shoyo is safe. he keeps on repeating it like a prayer. 

Kageyama as observant as ever saw the change in Kenjiro's mood, not someone to pry He let him collect himself for a moment before they join the others inside the Ice cream shop. 

Shoyo being spoiled by them is nothing new to his team mate Kageyama, He knows how much they can't resist giving him anything he wants and he's not any different. 

" This is one of my favorite Ice Cream they have all the flavors! and they give me extra toppings too! " of course they would, no one can resist Shoyo,especially when he's having a hard time picking a a single topping for his ice cream. 

" uhm.. Shoyo.. Sugawara said that you can't have too much Ice cream or you'll end up with a tummy ache like last time so make sure to eat slowly okay?" Semi was looking at how fast Shoyo goes through his serving, pouting as he heard that he can't have as much ice cream as he used to. 

" mhm.. its okay! kags and I will be commuting anyway! " Tendou, was simply observing He was calm outside but he was panicking internally. 

He spoke to Ushijima before they left the campus and just thinking about someone hurting Hinata Shoyo, someone so innocent and kind as him makes Tendou Satori's blood boil. 

" Tendou-san..? you okay? " Hinata was looking at him, He hasn't hug the middle blocker and somehow Shoyo was testing his mood, probably still waiting for his usual tackles. 

He smiled first, making sure that it wasn't obvious that he was planning on murdering someone.   
" I'm just tired that's all- University stuff and all. "  
  
" ohhh right, time flies so fast you and the rest of the third years will be graduating soon-" he purses his lips, not wanting to pout. 

" don't you worry, I'll always make sure to see you every now and then- we promise right? " He was refering to that one sleep over that Shoyo was caught sleep talking about being anxious that he won't see them after going to universities. 

Ushijima wanted to wake him up, to assure him that even afyer going pro he'll come see him and he can watch his games too. 

if only Shoyo can see how much his smiles has touched so many people, including Tendou and the others; Maybe he will understand why so many people is willing to make him smile. 

before parting ways, Shoyo gave them his personalized invitation- Shirabu even faked a surprise gasps when he received his own envelope. 

Tendou, immediately snap a picture bragging to the group chat while Semi place in inside an envelope like it was sacred document that needs to be preserve. 

" I know you might be busy with school and stuff but I hope you can go to my birthday - its not really a big celebration! just me, mom and Natsu! " Tendou said that they'll try and see him and promise to bring him something for his birthday. 

Shirabu and Semi sucks at lying so they just play along with Tendou's trying to avoid Shoyo's eyes.   
It was for the best, They're sure he'll be so happy with the surprise and that he'll just laugh about it once they explained about the surprise. 

" Come see us soon okay? " Shirabu bids goodbye, giving Shoyo a few more lingering hugs. Kissing his forehead, then his nose. 

" I will! take care on your way home! " Kageyama heard him sighing like an old man.  
" what was that for dumbass?" Hinata looked at Kageyama,almost wistful.

" Say..if I die..will you be sad Kageyama?" It must be how Kageyama looked at him that Shoyo shorten the distance and embrace him,ignoring his protest.

" _why.._?why would you say that shoyo..?" Kageyama wasn't just upset,he was for the lack of word sick to his stomach that Shoyo would even conceive of such ridiculous Ideas.

" that was something stupid to say..I'm sorry Tobio- don't be mad..I'm sorry!" It was the first time he saw Tobio Kageyama cried, it was subtle either. 

_who knew Tobio is this vulnerable_? 

" have you forgotten your promise to me you scrub?!you said that we'll go pro and play against each other! You said.. I said we'll grow old together!" He was half shouting,half whining and people are starting to stare at them.

" I'm sorry! I promise I won't say it again, let's get home okay? I promise I won't say it again..I remember our promise!" 

" you better not say that again or I'm seriously not going to talk to you ever again! You hear me?" He was still fuming but grab shoyo's hand to continue walking all the while calling him a dumbass,and a threat that he'll tell his mom about him.

On the bus ride,Tobio was still holding his hand. He was giving him nasty glares but he's nonetheless still holding his hand.

" if you ever die on me I'm going to kill you myself-" he said under his breath. Shoyo,a bit embarrassed making his bestfriend cry in public try to console him by resting his head on his shoulder.

" don't say that out loud or you'll get in trouble." Kageyama flicked his forehead,making him pout but this means he's not as mad as he was earlier.  
When they got home, Tobio's mom saw his eyes and then looked at Shoyo.

"Have you two been fighting?" Tobio nodded,pointing a shaking finger at Shoyo.  
" this idiot made me cry in public! Don't give him any dessert!" And he angrily walked out and went inside his room.

His mom started to laugh,making things less dramatic.

" Looks like Tobio is in need of some good food,Sho? Why don't you go inside and try to make amends to him? I'm sure he'll forgive you easily." he was dreading knocking on the door to face Kageyama, but it was all his fault. 

_and that horrible dream_. 

" Kageyama..? can I come in? " no reply.   
but he was sitting on the bed, his head on his hands.   
Shoyo tentatively gauge his best friend. 

" are you still mad..? do you want me to go home-? "

" are you really trying to pissed me off Hinata? " _Oh My_ \- Tobio Kageyama is now on the verge of choking the life out of his best friend. 

" then let's not fight anymore! let's watch one of your games! I want to see how amazing you are even back then! " 

" don't flatter me you scrub!!! I'm still mad as hell just so you know! " Shoyo launched on to him, hugging him and pulling him close. 

" don't get mad anymore! you'll end up ugly! "

" _huuuhhhh_?? as if! " he tackled him to the bed, tickling him. 

" Tobio! Shoyo! dinner's ready! " Kageyama's Mom wss already calling for them- Shoyo was already crying with laughing so much. 

" I'm hungry Kageyama-" Tobio releases him from his hold, flicking him on the head one more time. 

" Let's eat then, last one on the kitchen is a dumbass! " and he went running, leaving Shoyo behind. 

  
[ _**everyone's sunshine group chat**_ ] 

**Shoyo** : _Thanks for the Ice cream @ **shirabu** @ **semi** @ **tendo**! I'll be having dinner soon! how about you guys_? 

**Koushi** : _how many ice cream did you get_? 

**Tooru** : _hahahahahhahaha! chibi-chan did you forget that @ **koushi** is here? say your prayers. _

**Kenjiro** : _uhm.. he only had one_. 

**Semi** : _I'm sorry! I gave shoyo another one_! 

**Tendou** : _I should probably not say anything_ -

 **Wakatoshi** : _this is why someone responsible like me should always be with you kids._

 **Tooru** : _says the one who let's Shoyo eats whatever he wants_ -

 **Hajime** : _says the one who can't say **No** to Shoyo_

 **Daichi** : _The pot calling the kettle black_. 

**Akaashi** : _That's very accurate_ @ **Daichi**

 **Kotaro** : _who's the pot and kettle @ **Akaashi**? _  
_Can I play too?_   
**Tetsu** : _You can be the Kettle @ **kotaro**_  
**Kenma** : _Seriously Kuroo_.   
  
**Akaashi** : _no one is playing bokuto-san, are you done with your home work_? 

**Tetsu** : _busted_. @ **kotaro**

 **Tobio** : @ **shoyo** _if you don't come out of the room I'll be dragging your ass out._

 **Tooru** : _@ **tobio** that's so mean!!! @Hajime let's take Shoyo away from him or he'll end up like him! _

**Hajime** : _The pot calling the kettle black_. 

**Kotaro** : _I thought no one is playing_ @ **Akaashi**??? 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff and kagehina moments.


	14. A murder of crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is now wondering how much chocolate can Hinata consume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with Shoyo's birthday just a few days away, Daichi's putting his foot down and finalizing the list for the food and dessert.

* * *

It is one thing to plan a birthday party,another thing to plan a surprise birthday party with a few people. What Daichi didn't expect is to plan a surprise birthday party for more than thirty highschool students who can't keep a secret. Special category would be Bokuto who can't seem to keep any secrets.

this is why he can't be left with Hinata alone, Akaashi standing guard just to make sure that he doesn't give him hints, knowing the Ace if there's one thing on his mind it will resurface like bubble. 

He wanted to get to the planning stage but he needs to keep on reminding them to stop ordering any more food or they'll end up having too much- _prime suspect is Ushijima Wakatoshi,_ third year and captain of shiratorizawa. He first propose that it would be all the stuff that shoyo likes,it was probably Daichi's own fault when the vague description of " _whatever shoyo likes_ " entails. 

So right now, after reading the menu he's now greeted with another chat message from Ushijima asking if they can still add one more dessert.

**_Dessert_** :  


  * Ice cream - strawberry  
*cookies and cream  
* chocolate with walnut  
* Vanilla with nuts  

  * Cake- 



  
**Ushijima** : _daichi? You good with the chocolate fondue_?  
 **Daichi** : _i personally think that we have enough chocolate to fuel hinata for the rest of his mortal life._  
 **Ushijima** : _i'm sure he'll enjoy seeing the fountain plus it has fruits so it's a bit healthy_.  
 **Daichi** : _is your mom really sure about this...? I mean we're just high school students and we'll have a blast with whatever food_  
 **Ushijima** : _i'll send you her message to me last night._

_" What do you mean you don't have a fondue for shoyo?_  
 _He's going to love it! You know what- i'll just take care of it."_  


**Daichi** : _looks like we can't stop her_ _anymore..but let's do the meeting later_.  
 **Ushijima** : _she's going all out, how are things on your side?_  
 **Daichi** : _well.. I manage to convince my mom to just stick with one food_.   
**Ushijima** : _we're still going for barbeque right?_  
 **Daichi** : _Yeah, I think it's a unanimous decision._  
 **Ushijima** : _see you at the meeting tomorrow_. 

  
Originally they were planning on using the gym for the surprise birthday party, He even asked Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai about using Club time to do it, a fake practice match with different schools.   
it took so much effort and a lot of excuses so they can proceed with the plan but turns out they can used Ushijima's private pool house.

* * *

On their way to school,Sugawara who appears to be agitated said that he was going ahead because his stomach doesn't feel too good- He was half running; Daichi was scrolling to his phone when he realized that he's at the gym, The door was still close but he saw outsiders lurking outside. A friend of Hinata's? but surely they wouldn't trespass? when he was about to call their attention They turned around and saw Sawamura and they run so fast before he can utter a word. 

He checked his phone when he felt it vibrated against his pocket. 

  
[- **Captain's Chatroom** -] 

  
**Wakatoshi** : _I just had the same dream_.   
[ everyone typing a message...]   
**Wakatoshi** : _I saw someone locked Shoyo in the gym then they started the fire at the gym_  
 **Wakatoshi** : _Is someone with Shoyo now? is he at school? @ **Daichi**?_   
**Tetsu** : @ **wakatoshi** , _I think they're still in practice, I'm with Kenma right now and he wanted to talk to you but let me calm him down first_  
 **Kotaro** : _hey guys, I don't think Akaashi can take another news like this- keep this on this group chat. @ **tetsu** bro can you ask kenma not to tell Akaashi?_   
**Tooru** : _Shoyo's at school, We just dropped him off for his practice- and he's sleeping at Tobio-chan later, @ **wakatoshi** , the one who started the fire.. are they students_?   
**Wakatoshi** : _I guess so_ -  
 **Tooru** : _are they.. are they wearing blue uniform?_  
 **Wakatoshi** : _did you saw them in your dream too?_  
 **Tooru** : _I saw them this morning_.. 

Captain Sawamura's fingers wasn't working at the moment, blue uniform? the same guys he just saw lurking in the gym? If tooru saw them.. then Hinata is around here somewhere. 

**Daichi** : @ **Tooru**? _The guys you saw, were they outside the school..?_   
**Tooru** : _Yeah, I saw them at the corner near the gate._  
 **Daichi** : _Blue uniform right? Someone Tall? around Tsukishima's height_?   
**Tooru** : _y-yeah.. wait. did you see them outside the school too_?   
**Daichi** : _I- I just saw them outside the gym, like they're waiting for someone.. then they saw me they run like hell_.   
**Tetsu** : _let's all pause for a bit and think this through- I'm not superstitious but.. seeing that Chibi-chan birthday is coming up he's more prone to accidents or something that's just what I've read somewhere._  
 _I'm not saying it going to happen but Prevention is always better than cure-_  
 **Wakatoshi** : _How late does your practice ends @ **daichi**? _  
**Daichi** : _Coach usually dismissed us before Nine, but Kageyama and Hinata tends to practice their Quick attacks much later_. 

**Kotaro** : _Maybe you let Kageyama know about it- I mean Shoyo stays with them right? Who else can we trust to keep an eye on him without Shoyo being suspicious_   
**Tooru** : _That makes sense, just let Tobio know._  
 **Tetsu** : _I got to go, Kenma wants to go there really bad- I don't know what else to say_  
 **Daichi** : _I'll talk to Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai about this- I just.. I just don't want to wait for something to happen first_. 

  
Was it weird that he went to the gym first before the club room? He still need to change his clothes so the normal thing for him to do was clubroom first then to the gym.. but somehow that morning he found himself in front on the gym with no apparent reason to be there. 

_Dear Gods, He prayed Please keep Shoyo safe._ please keep his family safe. He was now in a hurry to get to the club room. He saw Kageyama and Hinata, Koushi seems to be checking him. 

He keeps on saying this a lot but Koushi would always just laughed about it, He loves Shoyo too much. He's kind to the other first years, and playful to the second years but with Hinata _he's like a doting mother_. 

" Why haven't you open the club room? Let's get moving kids! " It was normal for him to usher them along. 

" Aye, Aye Captain! " Tanaka, along side with the other first years waited for the door to open, Hinata seems to be crying, Daichi looks at him more closely as their Captain and the eldest, he likes to think of them as children as Koushi calls them his babies. 

* * *

It was later that evening that Daichi manage to text Kageyama, He wanted to talked to him personally it's just that there wasn't a perfect timing for it.   
He manage to explain how it all started, and it took a while before Tobio replied. 

When he hasn't replied Daichi assumed that He was with Shoyo and wouldn't risk replying, He was about to take his bath when his phone started ringing. 

" _Captain.. Hinata_ \- " he sucked in a deep breath before continuing " _he just asked me awhile ago.. out of the blue if I'll be sad if he.. d-dies._ " Daichi understands why it's difficult for him to say it, He was shaken up. 

" what made him say that..? was he sad? what were you doing before that? " 

" We had Ice Cream with his friends, the setter in Shiratorizawa? Shirabu? and then when they left.. he dropped that bomb on me- "

" Kageyama I know I can trust you in keeping this a secret and for keeping Shoyo safe, for the mean time just.. leave it to your Senpai. I'll do everything I can to not let that happen! " He was confident that he'll give a hundred and twenty percent in making sure that no harm will ever come to their baby crow. 

" Shoyo's knocking- I've got to go Captain. "   
Daichi felt bad for bringing this kind of horrible news to his Kouhai, but if they want to make sure that this is nothing but just an awful prank by the universe They need to work together. 

  
[ - **06.21 chatroom** ]

 **Daichi** : Just sending the final list of food for Hinata's birthday, Ushijima's mom added chocolate fondue for dessert and we'll have barbeque.

 **Suga** : I'll be in charge in taking the rest of the Team to the pool house, Kageyama will be taking Shoyo with him, and the rest of the other team would be with their Captains? right? @ **tooru @futakuchi @bokuto @tetsu @wakatoshi**

 **Akaashi** : yeah, we'll be taking the team bus with our coach. 

**Tetsu** : We've got that covered, don't worry about us anymore. Are we good with the drinks? or do you want us to buy something on our way? 

**Daichi** : its already covered don't worry about it. hm.. what else-

 **Wakatoshi** : Everything's good here on our end too, The pool house will be prepared in the morning ,food much later in the evening and the rooms already clean. 

**Daichi** : room? I thought it was just a pool house @ **wakatoshi**? 

**Tendou** : Well it is a house.. with a pool. Wakatoshi-kun needs to be more specific. 

| _Tendou sent a photo_  
  
**Tooru** : wait a minute-  
 **Futakuchi** : I thought its just a backyard pool?   
**Daichi** : That's something I didn't even bothered checking.. I'm sort of speechless are you really sure we don't need to pay anything?   
**Wakatoshi** : Pay? why?   
**Suga** : Just that.. isn't this kind of a resort?   
**Wakatoshi** : yes, that's why I didn't worry about inviting the other teams.   
**Tetsu** : And your mom is okay if we used it and stayed the night?   
**Tendou** : Toshi's mom and Shoyo is so close She's even planning on getting him his own room, so you should know how excited she is that she'll be hosting the party.   
**Daichi:** I'm sure Shoyo will be so happy, that's the main thing- he's been giving out his invitation and Suga just spoke to his mom about our surprise, Everything looks okay, anything else you'd like to check with me?   
**Tooru** : I'm all good with the team, all their parents know about the party and as long as we have responsible adult with us we should be good.   
**Kenma** : I'm too excited to see Shoyo's shock face better prepare your camera I only saw it once and its really.. precious.   
**Akaashi** : what is..? @ **kenma**?   
**Kenma** : you'll see when we surprise Shoyo.   
Suga: Now I'm really looking forward for the party, keep us posted if you need any help!   
**Daichi** : goodnight everyone! 

  
With the meeting finally ended, Daichi looked around his room. Without Koushi, the room feels so big and quiet. 

[ **the one** ] 

_i missed you. the room feels so empty without you babe_. 

[ **my life** ]   
_i missed you more.. i really do. can't wait to kiss you_. 

  
[ **the one** ] 

_just kiss?_

[ **my life** ] 

_Daichiiiiii!!!!!_

[ **the one** ] 

_what? I was just asking?_ 😉

[ **my life** ] 

_uh-huh? so you weren't thinking of doing it_? 

  
Daichi has to laughed at his boyfriend's reply, it's not they lacked being intimate, but even after years of dating Koushi Sugawara knows how to make his heart skip a beat and he falls for him everyday. 

[ **the one** ] 

_I am. but I won't go into details or I won't be able to sleep. I love you my Koushi._

[ **my life** ]

_heh- such a tease. see you tomorrow my life, i love you too._

  
Sleep came and lulled him into dreaming, or at least that's what he thinks of what's happening.   
he felt like he was watching a movie, Shoyo was at the Gym- He saw the time it was past midnight why is Hinata at school at this hour? 

" I'm glad you have the guts to show your face- this way we won't have to hurt your friends. " his voice was sinister, He looked at Hinata with his wicked eyes. 

" What exactly do you want? " Hinata bravely barked at him. 

" Ohh you going to talk big huh? Do you want us to hurt your Senpai? " At the corner of the court lies Nishinoya, tightly bound with ropes. He looks unconscious. 

Hinata's eyes was shaking, he doesn't fear for himself but for the life of his Senpai. 

" I want to make sure that you won't be able to play volleyball ever again. " and on his hand, he was holding a sledgehammer. 

_It was enough for Daichi to wake up screaming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about the title, I went and check what a pack of crows called and this came up-  
> [ A group of crows is called a “murder.” There are several different explanations for the origin of this term, mostly based on old folk tales and superstitions]


	15. if you die..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata thought it was just another prank.

* * *

Shoyo wasn't an idiot. Scratch that he is an idiot. A major league Kind of idiot the kind of idiot that tsukishima hates the most. 

When he Received a text message from an unknown number a few days ago he thought it was just a prank and that they'll introduce themselves in a few days. But the messages that start off with ' _YOU SUCK_ ' and " _shrimp that doesn't deserve to breath_ " shoyo felt that it was something that his friends wouldn't do. 

He ignored the messages, went to his usual routine of practicing, having sleep overs, meeting up friends and fighting with Kageyama. 

There should be nothing that will make him sad because it's going to be his birthday! he'll be celebrating with his friends and they'll eat and play a lot. 

although now that he remembers it, none of his friends are that too interested to ask him about his upcoming birthday which somehow makes him a tad bit sad, he misses Kenma and their video calls,sleep overs with Akaashi's,playful banters with Oikawa's and all those domestic family bliss with Sugawara and Daichi.

_They must be busy_ , Hinata said to himself, most of his friends are seniors and they'll be graduating soon. So he shouldn't be sad if they won't be able to see him on his birthday, They can celebrate whenever they can. 

" Shoyo-" His mother was packing Natsu's bag.   
" Are you sure you'll be okay here? I mean I'm sure Kageyama's mother would love to keep you for the night and Kei's mother has been asking when you'll be coming next-" 

" Ehh.. no! I'm sure I'll be fine here! I don't want to bother them anymore!" Hinata did try to ask Akaashi for a sleep over but he seems to be busy. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi seems to be busy too and Sugawara has a family thing so he decided that he can just enjoy guarding the house he's almost an adult anyway. 

When his mother and Natsu left, Hinata made sure to locked all the doors, nothing scares him the most aside from unexpected visitors. 

well another thing was a thunderstorm, combine with a power outage. Hinata went to his room, cowering inside a make shift tower of blanket.   
Oikawa called about to say goodnight and when he found out that Shoyo was all alone, he came to his rescue and spent the night at his house. 

Maki and Mattsun was there too to bring him cake and spending some time like this with them makes him so happy, even watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi argue, maybe Kageyama learned everything to Iwaizumi after all. 

Kageyama, grumpy as usual still he invited Shoyo to sleep over at his house, its a good thing that He won't be sleeping alone. Plus, he misses Kageyama's hugs.Not that he'll ever tell him. 

The next morning, No matter how much he said he'll be okay, Oikawa and Iwaizumi insisted to dropped him off at school, bribing him with buying meat buns on the way too. 

The moment Shoyo saw Kageyama his switch got turn on, it was another opportunity to beat him in a race, and boy he did! it felt good beating Kageyama in any small games. 

" You getting too slow bakayama-" Shoyo said, trying to catch his breath, Kageyama was on the floor seeing stars from running too fast. 

" I'm n-not slow damn it.. I was just caught off guard.. " The raven haired setter was trying to catch his breath. 

" hey no excuses-" he giggle, resting his head on the door on the club room, Kageyama handed him the bento box his mom made for him. 

" Mom said to eat this while it's still warm-" Shoyo face lit up like a kid who just found out their on Santa's most behave list. 

" I missed your mom's cooking! " he open the bento, and his mouth watered, " let's eat Kageyama-" another habit of him is sharing food, He hopes Tobio doesn't mind that he normally feeds him like what he does to Natsu He doesn't yell at him anyway. 

Shoyo is just being Shoyo, they shared most of the contents of the lunch box. Hinata took a quick selfie and send his thanks to Kageyama's mom for breakfast. 

" don't forget that you'll be sleeping over okay? "

" I won't! let's watch a few games before sleeping okay? " it was their normal routine and Kageyama's mom would normally give them enough time to finish dinner while watching some old games. 

" so uhm.. Kageyama.. are you busy this week? " he was holding an envelope. 

" this week? nope. why? " Kageyama was looking at the envelope and he knows that it's a personalize invitation for Shoyo's birthday. 

" well uhm.. if you don't have any plans its my birthday this week and I am hoping you'll come-"   
he's worried that even Kageyama would be too busy to attend. 

" what's wrong Shoyo? " Hinata was already pouting when he heard his best friend called him this way. 

" I don't think you remember my birthday at all-" Kageyama looks at him, his normal response would be to scowl at him and call him a dumbass. 

" Are you really an Idiot? why would I forget It? " Shoyo crawled on to his lap, hugging him tight and crying his eyes out. 

" you promise? you promise? " he keep on asking, Tobio keeps on saying yes, trying to calm him down.  
  
" I thought I told you this before Shoyo, _you'll always have me.. until we grow old_. You remember that don't you? " Shoyo nodded, sniffling. he did remember that, Tobio keeps on saying that every night. 

" don't forget this promise dumbass, _you are the only one that I want_." Shoyo looked at him, lips quivering. 

" you promise? " Kageyama nodded, kissing his nose.   
" I freaking promise. we'll grow old together. "   
_just like marriage_ , hinata said to himself. 

Tanaka their Senpai was looking at them ready to tease them. 

" it's waaaayy too early to be proposing Kageyama-" Tanaka was smirking. 

" I don't think Suga-san will easily let Hinata marry you-" Kageyama went red,Shoyo was still in tears when Sugawara saw them. 

" what.. Shoyo? what's wrong? " He helped Hinata to stand up, eyeing Kageyama's flushed face. 

" uhm.. nothing- we were just talking. " Sugawara kisses his cheeks, drying his tears.

" don't cry baby.. " Sugawara really is too soft for Shoyo, he isn't the youngest but he gets treated like one. 

" why is Shoyo crying? " Yamaguchi just arrived with Tsukishima who's towering over Hinata, he doesn't really say much he's like an overbearing brother to Hinata sometimes. 

" I wasn't really crying ..uhm.. my eyes just hurt! " he lied, not that anyone would believe such thing but Tsukishima handed over some snacks which his brother bought for Shoyo. 

" Mom said to spend the night if your mom is still not home today-"   
" Ohh I'm okay for tonight, Kageyama's mom texted my mom and said I can stay there for a bit- "  
" Oh okay, I'll tell her.. but you can still come over you know, Aki will be home-" Tsukishima's brother adores Shoyo and would normally spend his weekends at home if Shoyo and Kei will be at home.   
" Really? I'll do that then! " and he was about to open one spicy snacks when Sugawara look at him.   
" that's too spicy baby, you sure you can eat that? "   
" Ohh right I Haven't tried this flavor before, must be new maybe I can eat this while drinking milk just in case it gets too spicy-"   
" later, practice is about to start anyway. " Sugawara added, confiscating the snacks first. 

* * *

before going home He has plans on getting ice cream with his Shirabu, He was so happy but he received another text from the same number. 

| _if you die no one will be sad._

Is that possible? Hinata is at least certain that if he ever dies his mom and natsu will surely miss him.   
but how about the others? will they miss him? 

It was something stupid to even asked Kageyama, and when Shoyo did he regret it instantly. 

he made him cried, and he got mad. He made him a promise that He won't ever say it ever again. 

  
they went home that night, Tobio still upset as hell but he's bound to forgive him soon.   
Kageyama can't stay mad at him, he said so himself. 

* * *

" stop texting it's late." the light on his phone almost blinded Kageyama.

" mhm..alright,alright." He turn it off,not bothering replying,another text message from the same number.

" what's wrong Hinata?" Kageyama can easily tell whenever Shoyo's mood changes,to the slight change of his breathing to the way he jumps.It like second nature to him to be sensitive about him.

" nothing? Why aren't you sleeping yet? " Kageyama was on his side of the bed,and He's used to having Shoyo first asleep so he can just scoot closer to him.

" well you are still awake, I can't sleep." Hinata looks at his bestfriend he doesn't really admits it but he's a sucker for hugs. Kenma wasn't that shy to ask for Shoyo's hugs but Tobio is still as shy and as reluctant as ever.

" Don't you feel cold Tobio?" He hugs himself,waiting for him to take the bait.

"It's cold because you're wearing short sleeves again! Come here and just cuddle close so we can sleep in peace!"

" don't be such a grumpyama! Scoot over-" Kageyama would just open his arms waiting for Shoyo to mold himself around him.

" you smell like me Shoyo.."  
"I did use your soap and shampoo Heh-"   
" I missed your strawberry shampoo..maybe I should ask for Mom to buy it for you-"  
" that's too much! I can just use yours, why? Don't you like it when I smell like you?" Kageyama kisses his forehead.

" don't be a dumbass..you know what I mean." 

" well what do you mean?" Tobio usually have this kind of late night talks, mostly him telling Shoyo that they'll be together until they grow old.  
" I want this..every night we'll sleep on the same bed,in the morning you'll make breakfast-"  
" so like marriage?" He nodded,cuddling him close.  
" sleep now Shoyo." His eyes felt heavy,Hinata always has this effect on him. He can easily relax when he's around him.

  
" Tobio wake up! Where's Shoyo? Your Captain has been calling you non stop-" he felt the other side of the bed,empty. He tried to make sense of what's happening.

" where's Shoyo?" His mom gave him the exact look when she told him about his Favorite Coach who passed away in his sleep. He was on his toes in the next few minutes,grabbing whatever jacket he can find,and stumbling on his way when his mother would try and persuade him to stay at home and calm down.

  
He tried calling Shoyo,his phone wasn't on.  
He tried calling Sugawara,line was busy then Sawamura,busy. Are they talking? At this time?

" Oikawa-san." He was shaking when he answered the phone.  
" are you with Hinata? Are you with him?"   
" hold on- i thought he's sleeping at your house tobio?wait! Lemme wake Iwa-chan." The call ended giving way to another call.

" Shirabu-san?" The older setter wasn't himself,he was crying.   
" Kageyama? please tell me Shoyo's with you? I- I just had this horrible nightmare again- He was at the gym and there were other people wanting to hurt him- I.. " it seems like someone was with him.   
"Kageyama- its Tachi, Shirabu is a bit indisposed but tell me, Shoyo's with you right? "  
" He was sleeping beside me but when I woke up he's gone! " he can hear Shirabu crying.   
" this is bad.. I need to call Captain, please call us if you found Shoyo. " the call ended, He was still within walking distance of his house, he was walking in circles. 

  
" Kageyamaaaaaaa! " he heard a familiar scream, Coach Ukai was behind the wheel.   
" Coach? what are you doing here? " he's starting to feel disoriented.   
" get inside we need to go to school! " His feet tried to keep up, but he wobble and it makes him feel that his knees will soon gave in.   
" what's happening Coach? " He was looking at the road, but Kageyama can easily tell that something is wrong.   
" Nishinoya didn't come home." Kageyama waited for the next few words to confirm his suspicion.   
" Sawamura called and I wouldn't have believe any of it not until I woke up with the same god damn faces I saw at my shop that Morning. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who enjoy this fic as much as i write them along~ your comments and love gave me so much encouragement! can't wait to write the next chapter.


	16. the devils game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time is running out.

* * *

" you keep your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine.   
as promise I'll let your Senpai go- but are you sure in trading your life over his..? "

" I'll never choose my own self if it meant I'll be putting someone life at risk. " his voice was clear. 

Tooru can easily recognize his baby crow.   
its not the time to be selfless, you need to keep yourself safe. 

_or I won't be able to forgive myself_. 

when he opened his eyes, he grab his phone and called Tobio, If Shoyo is safe asleep,he'll apologise for disturbing them and laughed about it in the morning. 

" Oikawa-san." Tobio sounded weird.   
" are you with Hinata? Are you with him?" his next question came in a rush.   
" hold on- i thought he's sleeping at your house tobio?wait! Lemme wake Iwa-chan." Hajime was sleeping beside him, too tired from last night. 

  
" sweetheart.. Hajime.. Shoyo's not home. Please wake up.." Hajime woke at a start, rubbing his eyes. 

" what do you mean? _he's not what_? " grumpy Iwaizumi has appeared. 

" I.. I think Shoyo's in trouble.. I think he's hurt. Shoyo-" he's going to throw up, he rushes to the bathroom to do so. 

" let me call Sawamura first-" he borrowed Tooru's phone cringing at Sawamura's name on the screen [ Papa Crow],Oikawa and he's crazy nicknames. 

The line's busy, he tried Sugawara, the line was busy too. when Tooru came back to his side Iwaizumi Hajime realistic this is the perfect time to panic. 

| _**oikawa / iwaizumi**_  
  


* * *

" no one else will get hurt. come alone."   
  
_come alone_. 

Shirabu remembers the last time he hugged Hinata Shoyo. He remembers how soft he felt, and how his eyes will be round and big then soft whenever he says his " I miss you's". 

That's the Shoyo that he remembers, not the one he's seeing, Shoyo was sweating, his cheeks looks swollen? his eyes reflecting the devil. 

he was shaking the moment he opened his eyes. Shoyo's safe, he's sleeping at Kageyama's. he's safe. 

_but calling him wouldn't be so bad right_?

Shoyo's phone was off, but it's probably charging. he can call Kageyama; he answered quickly. 

" Shirabu-san?" Maybe He should have relax for a bit before calling but it's not like he can hung up anyway.   
  
" Kageyama? please tell me Shoyo's with you? I- I just had this horrible nightmare again- He was at the gym and there were other people wanting to hurt him- I.. " The door open, Taichi must have received his text message. 

Upon seeing his current state, Taichi borrowed his phone. 

"Kageyama- its Tachi, Shirabu is a bit indisposed but tell me, Shoyo's with you right? "

" He was sleeping beside me but when I woke up he's gone! " 

" this is bad.. I need to call Captain, please call us if you found Shoyo. " the call ended. Shirabu was looking at Taichi. 

" he's not home- please calm down I'm going to call Captain. " easier said than done, Shirabu was looking at a photo of Shoyo and him at one of their Ice Cream dates. 

_Shoyo's safe right?_

| _ **shirabu**_

* * *

This feels weird, he knows he's dreaming.   
but he can't wake up. So Daichi stayed, waiting for something to happen. 

  
" I'm glad you have the guts to show your face- this way we won't have to hurt your friends. " He was looking at his back, Daichi can tell he's with friends. 

" What exactly do you want? " Hinata yelled back, As his Captain maybe he should start teaching Hinata to not pick a fight with anyone. 

" Ohh you going to talk big huh? Do you want us to hurt your Senpai? " Daichi saw Nishinoya, their Libero unconscious and was at the corner of the gym. 

" I want to make sure that you won't be able to play volleyball ever again. " he was brandishing a sledgehammer in front of Hinata. 

Daichi Sawamura woke up screaming, he was panicking but he needed to act fast and call Either Coach Ukai or Takeda Sensei, he answered within three rings. 

" Coach- sorry to bother you -"  
" Sawamura, don't panic, Nishinoya didn't come home and I just woke up from a very fucked up dream.. funny thing was I saw them at the store this morning -"

" Coach- I need to call Kageyama, if he's not there then Hinata's in trouble.. " 

unfortunately Daichi can't call kageyama because Oikawa call came through. 

" Daichi!!! Shoyo's missing! " Iwaizumi was with him so he took the phone from a panicking Oikawa. 

" Daichi, sorry- Tooru just woke up from another nightmare-"

" me too.. how did you know Shoyo's missing? "  
" Oikawa spoke to Kageyama, that kid is probably searching for Shoyo, let's meet up at Karasuno? "

" I'll call Coach Ukai to let him know-" Daichi doesn't want to alarm anyone, but one message alone should be enough to keep them posted. 

Coach Ukai went to Kageyama's house driving like a maniac just to reach him on time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi going to meet him at Karasuno's gym.   
he didn't want to make his mom worried so he sneak out making sure he has his phone, keys and wallet with him. 

that guys seems familiar, He swears he saw him somewhere. 

  
| _**Sawamura**_

* * *

" Kenma? where do you think you are going at this hour? " he was in a panic Oikawa just sent him a message, Shirabu isn't himself at the moment. 

" I need to talk to Kuroo. I'll be back soon. "  
" Kuroo? is this an emergency? please calm down- your legs are shaking. I'm calling him for you so stay there. " His mom has seen worst, from that first dream and now. 

His Mom was speaking to kuroo, Kenma can't wait thought - and he's so frustrated Tokyo is hours away from Miyagi. if only teleportation is an option. 

" Kenma, Kuroo said you need to stay here until he arrives.. He spoke to Shoyo's Captain and they're own their way to school. So let's wait for the news okay? "

Kenma closes his eyes, counted from one to ten to regulate his breathing. He's going to hurt if they hurt Shoyo. 

" Kenma? " he felt like he was being carried on someone's back, must be kuroo's. 

" Kuroo.. what happened? where's Shoyo? "   
" Hold on, let me put you down first-" and when he did, He can't looked at his eyes. 

" Kenma, I need you to listen carefully.. Sawamura got to the gym, but it was close.. then he realise on his dream it wasn't the boys gym that he saw it was the girls volleyball gym- when they got there the building was already burning-"

" shoyo? how about Shoyo? " kuroo was biting his lips. 

" he's in the hospital. " and as much as Kenma wanted to keep focus he fainted. 

  
| _**kenma/kuroo**_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of overwhelmed right now and I really appreciate all the love and excitement you are giving this fic~ although my writing skills is not as great as others as some feedbacks are given ( which I appreciate btw) I tend to overthink and somehow I was thinking that maybe my writing styles doesn't really suit AO3. I know I can't please everyone, but I hope that you enjoy this stories as much as I am writing them. 
> 
> Shoyo /haikyu has saved me when I was going through difficult times and writing about them is an outlet for me to relax.   
> heh-sorry for writing too much but I was so worried that I'm making this fic so unnecessary long. but every chapter is necessary, every conversation important.   
> i hope you know what I mean.


	17. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Ukai wishes he has wings. Its definitely much faster to fly than to drive a car.

* * *

It was race against time, Ukai knows this much. He should have followed his guts when he heard them talking about " _small giant of karasuno_ " but he wasn't sure that's what he heard. 

" Kageyama, was Hinata acting weird lately? " his eyes were still in the road, but his mind was off somewhere. He wanted to get there as fast as he can. 

" _He's weird to begin with_.. but he was a bit worried that we have forgotten about his birthday -"Kageyama remembers their conversation,it felt so long time ago.

" that's a bit impossible given that the coaches from the other teams has been messaging me crazy- not that I can stop them from buying anything for the kid but geez Coach Nekomata needs to chill down with his gifts. " 

" We have the same problem with his other friends but I guess it's too late to stop them as well.. Coach- I'm not sure if this is related or not but I keep on seeing Hinata reading a text message from an unregistered number.. he doesn't reply though but after reading he'll look sad. "

" I know it's not my place to invade his privacy but I saw one message and it creeped the hell out of me-I only read " _I hope you die_. " because Hinata turned around ,he's close to crying I can tell-" 

Kageyama clenched his fist, whoever texted Hinata that awful text is going to pay. He'll kill him. make sure that he won't be using his fingers to text anyone. _Ever_. 

" That dumbass.. what's is he thinking leaving the house this late? " he's scared. He can't imagine what he'll do if something happens to his best friend. 

" Can you call Sawamura again?" Kageyama a bit antsy for sitting on the car for a long time took out his phone and called his Captain. 

He didn't have to wait long,his call was answered right away which makes him more worried.

" Kageyama? are you with Coach Ukai? -" he was out of breath, like he was running. 

" yes! we're on our way to school-Is Shoyo with you Captain? is he okay? " Kageyama knows that Sawamura would try and downplay it so he won't worry. 

" The gym's burning.. Nishinoya's unconscious and the others too.. but they're all safe- Shoyo.. he carried them outside all by himself.. he inhaled the most smoke.. Kageyama- I.. " even before he can say another word he was choking with his own tears. 

"Hinata.. you fucking idiot.. please.. don't leave me." Coach Ukai focused on the road more intently,his eyes starting to hurt.He can't face Hinata's mother and his sister anymore. He was supposed to take good care of him.

" The ambulance will be bringing him to the Miyagi's General Hospital, just go there directly.. I need to message the others-"

Sawamura doesn't know which chatroom to use anymore, the only thing he wants is to get the news fast to them. 

he chatted a " _Shoyo's in the Miyagi General Hospital. calm down first before you visit him._ " and then hit send. 

he can feel his phone vibrating, alerting him that he needs to answer them. But when he saw Oikawa, being half dragged by Iwaizumi he knows he need to help the Seijo's Ace first. 

" Shoyo's in the hospital! Oikawa, sit down for a bit- are you.. Oikawa? " Tooru wasn't responding, Iwaizumi was just looking at the fire. 

" How.. how did Shoyo got out..? " Sawamura looked at him, remembering what he saw when he came running across the field from their own gym to the girls gym. 

* * *

" let Nishinoya-senpai go. I'm the one you want to hurt right? " Shoyo doesn't know them, but they seem to hate him so much to the extent that they're willing to hurt others to get to him. 

" You don't get to make any demands here Shrimp. I'm the one who's going to decide on how you'll die today-" Hinata sneak a look at his Senpai, he wishes that they didn't hurt him. He doesn't care if he end up getting hurt or if he ends up dying now.. _but Nishinoya doesn't deserve to die._

he's going to be a great libero,he'll save a lot of plays. The team needs him.The team needs him more.

he regret not spending much time with his mother and Natsu, his friends.. Kageyama.. what will happen to him once he's gone? No more sleepovers,no more Ice cream dates,no more games.

  
The guy, who didn't bother introducing himself nor giving his reason was playing with a lighter, he's been playing with a stick of cigarette around his mouth the entire time. 

" Let's get this over Kato, I have other places to go." he was holding a wooden bat, he was practicing swinging,Hinata only had a few seconds to spare to cover Noya's body with his as the wooden bat hit him pretty good at his back. 

he was in pain, he saw his Senpai's eyes widen in shock. 

_good.. he's conscious_. " Nishinoya-Senpai, are you okay..?" another hit, this time it hit his hips. Maybe he can blocked out the pain,if he ignored the throbbing pain.

" I'm sorry for dragging you into this.. I'm sorry. " Someone yelped nearby, and Shoyo felt that everyone was running around panicking. 

Everything hurts, but he needs to help his Senpai first. Taking off the rope in his hands and legs, The gym was burning thick smoke making his eyes sting. 

_Nishinoya was coughing._

He saw the door that lead to the bathroom, and behind that was another exit outside. He doesn't even know how he manage to do it but he got them out, slowly but he manage to do it. 

and he felt how much every breathing hurts, he heard someone yelling before passing out.   
  


* * *

" Shoyo carried them outside when he's badly injured himself? " Ushijima was yelling outside the emergency room along with the others. 

Tendou was still in shock,he was sitting beside Taichi. In a matter of hours the emergency room was occupied with the rest of Shoyo's friends.Tooru was near Ushijima and he's been trying to calm him down.

" don't yell or we'll get kick out! " Tooru was covering his ears, Iwaizumi was beside him. 

" Why did Shoyo take them with him? they're on their way to hell anyway-" Tanaka was eyeing the bed occupied by the perpetrators. 

" Tanaka, do you think Shoyo would do that? " Asahi was as mad as everyone else is but knowing how much kind Hinata is they can't really blame him. 

" let's pay them a visit Kuroo, I want to see them myself-" Kenma was seething, he can't stay still.

" I'm pretty sure they have security cameras here Kenma so murdering them here is not a good plan. " kuroo looks calm, but deep inside he wants to tear them apart, limb by limb. 

" I'm pretty sure I have enough reason to hurt them." he can't focus, he wanted to be beside Shoyo. He wants to hug him, hear his giggle. 

  
" Nishinoya said that when they try to hurt him, Shoyo used his body to shield him- he got hit by a wooden bat.. " Bokuto was holding Akaashi close, the setter couldn't listen to it anymore,Sugawara was beside Daichi both in deep conversation but by the looks of it Sugawara was crying non stop when he saw Shoyo. 

" Shoyo even with a broken shoulder manage to carry everyone out and he manage to inhale so much smoke he's now unconscious - god.. I'm so pissed. " Tsukishima was looking forward to hurting them back, his brother Aki on his way to miyagi. 

" why did they do that? I mean what could Shoyo have done to them that will make them want to hurt him that bad? " 

" they'll be taking their statement once they regain consciousness-" Sawamura said, checking his phone. he was messaging Hinata's mother about his status, they can't come until much later. 

The rest of the team was just waiting for the doors to open, waiting for any news at all. 

" Hey Shirabu, are you still okay? drink some water you'll like your about to faint-" Semi was wearing casual clothes, Shirabu on the other hand was still wearing his PJs, its a good thing he manage to get a jacket. 

" I'm okay.. I think.. I just want to see him soon. They said that some of his hair got burned although I don't know to what extent.. my poor baby.. " he was hugging himself, just imagining Shoyo in that burning gym. 

" he's going to be fine, he's strong. " Semi knows how much he prayed that Shoyo would be okay, the number of deals he's willing to make just to have him back safe. 

" I think Kageyama is still in shock- he hasn't said a single word..Look at him-" he was sitting on the floor, eyes close. 

" Kageyama, no one is blaming you. So don't over think stuff.." Akaashi was rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. 

" Akaashi-san.. I can't.. _I love him_. He can't just do that to me.. he promise. " under that strong facade all broken down and he went crumbling down. 

* * *


	18. Usagi-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo's in the hospital resting, the rest of the team taking in turns to watch over him.

* * *

" looked at his fingers.. my poor baby.. " Shoyo tries to open his eyes, breathing through his nose wasn't as unpleasant as before but his throat was dry. 

He saw Sugawara, Kenma, Akaashi, Oikawa, Shirabu, and Semi crowding over him. _pretty setters_ , he thought to himself he must be delirious because everything seems so funny, even his mouth taste funny. 

" Nishinoya.. where's Nishinoya Senpai.. " when they heard him speak, they were in rush to get to his side. 

" honey.. are you.. where does it hurt the most? " Sugawara was close to tears, and he looks like he was crying earlier his cheeks was red, he looks tired. 

" Shoyo.. How can you be so careless? how.. don't ever do something like that! " Kenma looks mad, he was eyeing Shoyo's injuries with such distaste. 

Oikawa wasn't saying anything but he was holding Shoyo's hand against his cheeks,kissing the back of his hand and holding it like a life line. Shirabu wasn't looking at him, he looks more mad and Semi was behind him. 

" you scared us Shoyo, you'll be getting the scolding of a lifetime. " Akaashi looks more calm now, seeing Shoyo conscious is definitely a good news. 

" I'll call the Nurse, I'll let them know you're awake." Oikawa kisses his forehead before leaving his side, squeezing his hand before disappearing. 

" How's Nishinoya Senpai..? " his throat was horse and he can taste the bitterness on his lips, blood? 

" he's fine baby.. he's just sleeping right now. he's not as badly hurt as you are.. " Sugawara was still anxious. 

" you guys l-look tired.. have you eaten at all? "   
" Don't worry about us Shoyo..we're more worried about you? does it hurt anywhere? " Shirabu was surveying his injuries. 

" every inch of me hurts.. " small tears, he was trying to be brave but every time he moves it hurts. 

_Seeing him crying, in pain no doubt was more painful to watch_. 

the door opened, The rest of the Karasuno itching to see their baby crow. Tsukishima was half crying, half nagging him while Yamaguchi keeps on asking him where does it hurt or if he wants to eat. 

" Seriously Shoyo how can you do that? " Tsukishima remove his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

" I'm sorry.. I was really worried about Nishinoya.. I got scared.. " he too was crying. 

" are you hungry? thirsty? wait- is he allowed to eat or drink? " Yamaguchi was the only one listening to the Nurses orders. 

" I think not yet.. but I guess we can moisten his lips with water. " Enoshita went out to get him a cup of water first. 

" Captain? " Sawamura was just looking at him, he doesn't look mad but his expression is unreadable. and it makes Shoyo more scared. 

" Shoyo, you just took ten years out of my life span." he started with that, Ever since he started playing in the Team Daichi Sawamura was the Dad Shoyo always wanted. 

" I'm sorry Captain! " he started crying, alarming Sugawara and giving his boyfriend a nasty glare.   
" Daichi! don't scare him! my baby needs to rest! nag him much later! " hugging Shoyo and kissing his forehead.   
" wait.. you feel too warm.. Call the nurse, Shoyo has a fever I think! " They were asked to leave the room for a bit, giving Hinata time to drinks some meds to reduce his fever. 

* * *

he went back to sleeping and woke up to a new room, Was he in heaven or something? the room looks so fancy. He tried to sit, but even before he can do that Ushijima was on his side quick on his toes to stop him from moving. 

" what's wrong Shoyo? " looking at the older Ace, he looks like he hasn't slept at all which was something unusual for him. 

" Ushijima-san you look dead tired, have you gotten any sleep? " he pouted, he doesn't like it when they worry so much about him. 

" I'm fine unlike you. " see? he looks scary like this. 

" Tendou has been inhaling coffee to just stay awake he'll be the next person to be admitted in the hospital if you asked me-wait Let me call them. "

  
But even before he can dial Tendou's number he was at the door-

" I can hear Wakatoshi-kun nagging from the outside.. Shoyo you hard-headed crow, what have you got to say for yourself? " he placed his hand on his hips waiting for his explanation. 

" uhm.. I'm sorry? and I won't ever do it again? " Tendou eyes soften, damn he really can't say mad.   
_where does he learned to be this cute_? 

" _ah-huh_. that better be the last time. " He went to his side, hugging Shoyo.   
" ehhh I stink! Tendou-san! " he definitely smelled like burnt wood. 

" yeah.. you do smell but that wouldn't stop anyone from hugging you- in fact, Wakatoshi-kun its time to change. " 

" Change? are you going home? " Tendou and Ushijima looks at him like he said something funny. 

" uhm.. no one wants to go home. not until your discharge anyway. we're simply giving way to others, we'll be back soon. "  
" Tendou-san, stop drinking coffee. " Tendou looked at Ushijima, he nodded but Shoyo felt that they'll be arguing outside. 

When the door open,he saw Aone and Futakuchi. Aone was still wearing his uniform, and he looks much terrifying now that he looks tired. 

" let me guess.. you Haven't slept since I got admitted? " Aone nodded, looking at Shoyo's face, down to his arms. 

" Are you in pain? " Aone is akin to Asahi, big and soft hearted, Hinata wanted to assure him that he wasn't in much pain when he felt his hips protesting he yelped out of surprise when he touch it, lifting his hospital gown he saw how much bruise he got. 

Futakuchi swore when he saw it, He wanted to hurt the bastards who harmed his friend but getting into trouble isn't ideal for a Captain. 

" its not that bad.. I promise! " a white lie to assure his friends, the way Aone looks at him like he was about to cry but he simply nodded, moving closer and hugging Shoyo. 

" there, there.. I'm all safe now. " he felt so small, Aone was trying his best not to hug him tightly. 

" Shoyo, try not to get into any more injuries okay? Aone here.. he's.. well.. we all want you to recover as soon as, Kogane still has classes but he'll come here the moment its over. " He wasn't used to being affectionate but Shoyo knows him all too well. 

" Thank you for coming to see me, I'll promise to get better soon. " he smiled, feeling his swollen cheeks.   
they spend an hour beside Shoyo, although he found himself closing his eyes far longer than he thought he ended up sleeping. 

" How's Shoyo? " Iwaizumi and the rest of Aoba Johsai was behind him, Aone and Futakuchi stood up. 

" he sort of fell asleep while telling us about what happened-" Hajime looks at how really small Shoyo appears in his hospital bed, he hopes that this will be the last time he'll see him this way. 

" looks like we'll just have to wait until he wakes up or do you guys want to eat something first? " Aside from Oikawa who was outside most of them stayed inside the room. 

it seems like it would be awhile before Shoyo wakes up so he took the opportunity to wash his face with a warm towel, seeing his bruises up close Hajime wanted to hurt them back Oikawa begged him to not get into fights but if he saw them in the hallway he'll make sure they'll die in his hands. 

  
" cold.. " aside from the hospital gown Shoyo wasn't wearing anything else.   
" you want extra blanket Shoyo? uhm- Kindaichi can you asked them for some extra blanket? "  
" Is shoyo awake? " they huddle close to the small figure half asleep on the bed.   
"mhm.. guys? you okay? h-have you eaten something? " he sound funny, but pitiful at the same time with his cheeks swollen he looks like a rabbit. 

" stop worrying about us please.. " Yahaba sounded exasperated but Shoyo shouldn't be worrying about someone else for a change.   
" Shoyo do you want to eat something? the nurse said you can have some soup-" Kyoutani was browsing through his phone looking for take out.   
" I don't think I can eat yet.. my throat hurts. "  
" water? do you want water? " Kunimi was looking at him expectantly, something to do for him.   
" my cheeks hurts.. " the anesthesia might be wearing off, he can feel the extent of his injuries.   
  
He wanted to cover his face with his arm but that hurt too, he was helpless and in pain and right now he badly want to pee. 

" _everything hurts_ -" and went down crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart aches for my baby shoyo.


	19. less pain more cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby crow still mending.

* * *

" Do we need to postpone the party? " Ushijima was with the other Team Captains, they were at the Cafeteria of the hospital. 

" well- with Hinata's injuries we might as well delay it. " Sawamura said, finishing his sandwich. 

" well.. how bad is it?" Tooru was drinking Tea. 

" The doctor said that miraculously his shoulder wasn't broken, the muscles on his hips is going to be sore since he got kick too as Nishinoya recalls. " Sawamura relays what the doctor said earlier. 

" they need to hide them or at least put them under protection because I really can't stop Kenma on murdering them. " Kuroo wasn't joking, the blonde setter was set on hurting them really bad. 

" that guy.. he was planning on setting the whole gym on fire leaving Shoyo and Nishinoya-" Bokuto wasn't smiling, he was trying to control himself when he found out what they have in mind for Shoyo. 

" that's just pure Evil. " Futakuchi still can't believe that someone as young as they are we're planning on doing something this wicked. 

" How long does Shoyo needs to stay here? " Tooru was texting his mom, updating him about Sho's status. 

" well.. about that- Shoyo's mom want to move him to a much smaller Hospital near them. " of course, being a single mother with two children to support She worries about it. 

" I don't think that's necessary. " Tendou sat beside them, drinking Strawberry milkshake because Shoyo made him promise not to drink coffee again. 

" Wakatoshi- kun why didn't you told them that your family owns this hospital? " they exchange " _what the hell_ " looks before waiting for Ushijima to respond. 

" It wasn't that important. " he'll do everything he can to make Shoyo comfortable, his mother sharing the same sentiment spoke to Shoyo's mother crying her eyes out when she saw how much he's in pain. 

" uhm.. right.. so that's why He has his own personal room for his visitors huh? no wonder. " Sawamura was of course thankful but being the Captain He wishes he can do something more for his kouhai. 

They heard some commotion outside and they somehow knew Shoyo needs them. 

" what's happening? what's wrong? " Tooru was much quicker than the rest of them. 

" Shoyo's pain meds are wearing off.. he's in pain. He can't stop crying-" Yamaguchi was holding off his own tears. 

" I think it's his shoulder- he can't move them. " Tsukishima wanted to go inside but don't want to crowd the room any further. 

the door opens and the rest of the Seijo's members went out except Iwaizumi, most of them looking more upset than ever. 

" Is he awake..? " Kageyama finally came back from getting some clothes for Hinata, well his clothes that Shoyo will be using. 

" uhm.. Tobio.. He's in pain right now I don't think you'll like to see him-" Tooru doesn't want him to see Shoyo that way. 

" I need to see him because he's in pain. " Tooru nodded, opening the door for him. 

* * *

  
" Shoyo? " Tobio surveyed the room, aside from Iwaizumi, the rest of the setters was hovering over his best friend unable to stop themselves from trying to comfort him. 

Kenma looks like he's close to crying, seeing Shoyo in pain is taking its toll on him and the others aren't doing any better. Sugawara who hasn't left Shoyo since being admitted looks like he's about to collapse. 

" where did you go..? I was waiting for you- it's like you don't really care about me at all-" he was interrupted by Akaashi. 

" _Sweetheart_ , Tobio hasn't slept since the day you got here.. he went home to get some clothes for you.. so don't get mad at him okay? " after all he was there when Tobio was crying, pouring all his fears. 

Was it always this difficult to take a few steps towards someone that has always been on your mind every waking hour? Because Tobio can't move.   
he stood there, looking at Shoyo like he was scared this was another nightmare. 

" am sorry.. kageyama-" that's what it all took, the push he needed to get rid of the the gap between them. embracing him, kissing his forehead, then both his cheeks. 

" you scared me to death dumbass. " he was looking at how swollen his cheeks are, the only thing that kept him from killing the one responsible for this is in front of him. 

" you missed me? " he slowly nodded, wiping Shoyo's tears with his fingers. 

" don't ever do that.. no more secrets. " he looks closely at his bruises, how did Hinata survive the beating? _how did he manage to still carry five people twice his built with his injury?_

" natsu? " Shoyo's sister left while he was still sleeping, she was so upset she ended having fever. 

So they asked Hinata's mother to rest and that they'll be taking turns taking care of Hinata. 

" Your mom's taking care of her- where does it hurt the most? " Shoyo remembers that he badly needed to pee. 

" I need to go to the bathroom. " he looks shyly at Tobio first, then to the remaining people in the room. 

" Oh.. do you need to pee cupcake? want me to help you..? " Sugawara stood up, he can easily help Hinata to stand up so he can do his business in the bathroom. 

" I can carry him-" well it's not like it's the first time, Hinata usually falls asleep at the living room Kageyama always carry him to their room. 

" You sure you can uhm.. go to the bathroom alone Shoyo? I mean I don't mind helping you-" Kenma who's just as skinny as the middle blocker and only a few inches taller than him still offered. 

" Uhm.. it's okay Kenma- I can probably stand for a bit. " but he couldn't and as kageyama carried him bridal style, he also helped him with peeing- embarrassed that kageyama even has to helped him washing Shoyo has now officially run out of shame. 

" Bakayama why are you grinning like an idiot? " Sugawara looked at them, warning them not to fight. 

" I wasn't grinning because of that- it wasn't a big deal, _I've seen you naked a thousands times. You've seen me naked a thousands times_. I'm just happy.. because I got to help you.. that you depended on me for something aside from tossing. " 

" eh? I always depended on you though? whenever I sleep over you always make sure that I'm all warm and safe in bed, you always nag me to eat and sleep early, So you always take care of me, you are so dependable Kageyama! and you promise that we'll grow old together so I'm not worried anymore-"

Yaku was grinning from ear to ear, Sugawara and Akaashi who was busy preparing Shoyo's clothes was exchanging " _I told you so_ " looks. Kenma was regarding Kageyama on a different light. 

" Kageyama, I'm not oppose that you want to " _take care_ " of Shoyo until you both grow old but isn't that a bit sneaky? I mean have you already asked if we're all willing to hand him over to you? I mean I'm not sure I'm ready to hand over Sho-san to you."  


_Yaku was definitely scary_. 

" I get what you mean.. I just feel like I can take better care of Shoyo. " Kenma was already possessive of Hinata, and he'll definitely be a threat. 

" now, now, no need to fight over Shoyo haven't we all agreed to share his time and love equally? we've had this conversation before- don't worry baby no one is fighting. " Sugawara assured Shoyo who's now looking at them. 

" Shoyo, do you want to eat something? the nurses said you can have some soup for the mean time. " Iwaizumi wasn't aware how things are between Shoyo and Tobio, and knowing how possessive Tooru is it's going to be a lot of drama. 

  
" I'm still full.. maybe just water? " Shirabu looked at him, he knows that Hinata's throat hurts the most from inhaling too much smoke, and it feels weird that he has no appetite. 

" you sure honey? you haven't eaten since you got here. " Shirabu is beginning to worry that Shoyo will get more skinny. 

" I'll try and eat later, but guys- please go home and sleep. i don't want you getting sick. I'm sure the nurses will check on me from time to time. " Hinata can see how sleep deprived they are, even Kenma looks like he's about to sleep on the floor. 

" I'm going to sleep here with Hinata so don't worry and take a good night rest, and then you can all see him tomorrow. " Kageyama was preparing his change of clothes. 

" will you sleep beside me Tobio? it's cold. "   
" you sure? the bed is a bit small. "  
" well you can just hold me real close so I can sleep." 

Iwaizumi looked at Sugawara then at the rest of the team, hoping that no one would try and get mad at Kageyama for sleeping next with the baby crow. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just can't help but add a few kagehina moments because why not?


	20. for our baby crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's finally happening.

* * *

" Shoyo? you look like you need to get some shut eye- we'll be going home okay? " Shoyo woke up with Kenma, kuroo and Yaku on his bed side later that evening. 

" but it's late..? you can't stay? " it was June 20th. Not sure if any of his friends still remember that it's almost his birthday. 

" there's too much people in the hospital and well some of us still has classes to go back to- promise to come back on sunday. " Kuroo was fixing his bed hair, he's so different from the first time they met. Captain of Nekoma, he looks intimidating from the get go but now he's a softie when it comes to Shoyo. 

" make sure to eat something okay? even if it's just a bit. " Yaku was like a mother hen preparing the nest, he was putting on socks for Shoyo because he said that hospital floors are cold. 

Hinata, doesn't want to act like a spoiled brat so he put on a smile and then nodded, He knows how much tired they must be, not being able to sleep comfortably in their own bed. 

" I'll see you soon then, thank you for coming all the way here-" Kenma wouldn't go without giving him a well deserve hug, kissing both his cheeks and giving Kageyama a warning look. 

" Call the nurse if anything hurts okay? "   
" I will, _I miss you already_.. " and there he was, Kenma just wanted to sleep beside him too.   
he can definitely fit in the bed, Kageyama didn't have to hog the bed all by himself. 

after they left, Oikawa and the rest of the team also said that they'll be going home for the night, and knowing Oikawa it was a very long goodbye. 

" mom's going to see you this sunday too okay? she can't wait to see you and prepare to be scolded big time- she's been practicing how to scold you so just pretend that you're scared _but not too scared_ or she'll end up crying.. you know her.. she's too soft for you. " Oikawa was sitting on the side of the bed,   
Iwaizumi was checking the pantry, he was speaking to Kageyama about some foods Shoyo can eat if he ever get hungry. 

" Don't move around too much okay? " Kunimi said, he wanted to stay a bit longer but the fatigue already catching up on each one of them. 

" Just ask Kageyama to do everything for the mean time I'm sure He'll do it. " Kindaichi was teasing his former team mate, Maki and Mattsun was still trying to sneak some ice cream inside the fridge but they got caught by Iwaizumi. 

" _Operation : Hide a treat for Shoyo is a fail_.. sorry bub, maybe we'll try and bribe Iwaizumi next time- he's as strict as ever. " Mattsun said, pretending to be get mad at their Ace. 

" Wait for us on sunday alright? and don't be too stubborn. " the Makki right now versus the Makki when Shoyo got admitted is much more relax, he was biting his nails a habit he has long forgotten whenever he was under so much stress. 

Akaashi and Bokuto who only got a temporary leave from school also said goodbye, and Hinata's mood is now at the lowest when The rest of Shiratorizawa even said they'll be going back to the dorm. 

Akaashi and Shirabu was exchanging looks the entire time but Hinata couldn't make sense of it, have they bonded perhaps? Ushijima was silent the entire time. 

" We'll try and come see you when we can okay? " Akaashi said, nudging a pouting Bokuto who doesn't want to go home yet. 

" Get well as soon as possible so we can play right away okay? " He said obviously upset that he needs to go back to Tokyo. 

" Are you guys sure you need to all go home..? I mean.. it's a bit late -" of course Hinata wants to spend more time with them, although he's asleep most of the time. 

" You need to rest and if we're here you won't be able to sleep much-" Shirabu wasn't looking at him directly. 

" We'll be taking the bus back to the dorm so don't worry about us okay? all you need to do is rest-" Taichi would be returning to the dorm just like Shirabu, Semi left earlier. 

" I will.. come see me when it's comfortable to you guys! thank you again for looking after me. " they exchange a few hugs, the room went awfully empty and quiet. 

* * *

" Are you sure you'll stay the night Kageyama? " Kageyama was helping Hinata in washing his body with a towel. 

" yeah, mom said I can so it's okay." He was very careful in helping him brush his teeth, then brushing his hair. 

" you'll sleep beside me right? " he'll have a hard time sleeping but the bed feels so cold if it's just him. 

" I will,but if it makes you uncomfortable then you have to tell me right away-" Sho's comfort always comes first. 

" I will. " he looks listless, like he wanted to ask him something but decided not to. 

" Are you comfortable with the clothes? do you want me to get you something to drink? " Kageyama is proving to be more capable in taking care of Hinata maybe that's why Sugawara left him in charge. 

it took Shoyo by surprise when the rest of the karasuno except Kageyama said they'll be all going home. 

" you'll be going home too Sugawara-san? " Shoyo feels guilty, keeping them all in this state, they look tired and ready to drop. 

" I'll come see you after class on monday honey, do you want me to bring something for you? " he wasn't on his usual cheerful mood _probably too tired_ , Hinata thought to himself. 

" I'm okay, Kageyama will take good care of me so you go and rest for the mean time-" Tsukishima looked at Kageyama and Hinata, he looks like he was about to tease him like he normally would but he didn't say a word. 

When everyone left, Shoyo decided he'll just sleep and not worry about his birthday anymore, to make matters worst, his phone was destroyed on the fire so he won't be able to get any birthday greetings at all. 

What a horrible way to celebrate his birthday, he was excited to cook for his friends, it wasn't much but he would be happy enjoying the cake and their company. 

" Hey Shoyo-" When his bestfriend spoke interrupting his train of thought he then realized that Kageyama was now at the bed, sharing the same small blanket. 

" yeah..? " from the very first time they met up until now Kageyama has always been the same force in his life, now he can't even imagine a single day without them arguing over something. 

" I was supposed to give this to you on a much better circumstances,but nothing has gone according to my plan anyway.. so here's my gift.. happy birthday. " his first greeting and his first gift, it's a small black pouch when he emptied the contents two silver rings was left on his hand. 

Engraved with their names, Shoyo looked at the setter while holding the ring. 

" _Is this.. a promise ring or something Kageyama_? "   
" I want you to be my wife dumbass! " his normal response resurfaces when he's embarrassed.   
" Heh- why do I get to be the wife when I can be the husband stupid kageyama! "   
" shut up and just wear them! "   
" why don't you put it in! you're the one proposing!" It was like another fight about asking for another toss, but Kageyama did took the ring, placing it on Shoyo's ring finger.   
" I'll hurt you if you lose this ring. "  
" shut up! " he normally forget stuff that he knows but he wouldn't dare lose this ring.   
" so.. do you want to kiss or what-" Shoyo looked at him dumbfounded.   
" why do you have to ask every single thing Tobio? " that shut him up, he took the courage moving closer, closing his eyes before he felt Shoyo's lips against his-both unsure on what to do next aside from not breathing. 

_then the door freaking open_ , balloons was released inside the room,Daichi was holding the cake while the rest were firing the confetti. Some holding their gifts and food. 

" _Happy birthday Shoyo_..? " they froze, Seeing how Kageyama was holding on to Shoyo, Shirabu almost dropped the food while Tendou just stood their with his eyes twitching. 

" **_Kageyamaaaaaaaaaaa_**! take your hands off my precious baby!!!!!! " That was Sugawara screaming, Oikawa was far more dramatic, wiping Shoyo's lips with wipes, looking at Kageyama with disgust. 

" My poor baby.. you are far too young to date-" Iwaizumi was hovering between Oikawa and Shoyo.   
He was shaking his head pure disbelief that Kageyama has the guts to do this without asking permission first. 

" we left you for five seconds and you are trying to devour Shoyo???? " Yaku was being held back by Kuroo, Kenma was fuming. 

" If you can beat me in a match I'll think about you dating my baby-" Akaashi said while wrapping his arms around Shoyo. 

" Kageyama, sleep with one eye open from now on!" Kenma looks calm, but the way he look at Tobio wasn't at all friendly; death threats was being said, Ushijima almost fainted and Shirabu was thinking of bloody murder. 

" Come here Kageyama Tobio, we need to talk. " Tendou looks like he's about to commit a crime. 

" Now, now Tendou-san If Kageyama will die tonight it would be with my hands-" Tsukishima sure was the overprotective brother. 

" If Aki founds out he'll definitely blow a fuse-" Yamaguchi was squinting his eyes at his team mate. 

" hold on! I thought you said you'll go home? " They all looked at Shoyo who's crying too stunned to even respond to their birthday surprise. 

" well we wanted to surprise you baby but you manage to turn it around- " Akaashi was with a pouting Bokuto, apparently He wasn't included in the surprise plan. 

" I thought you have all forgotten my birthday- I.. I.. was starting to feel really sad and Kageyama then asked me to be his wife and I-" he was babbling, half crying. 

" How can we ever forget your birthday Shoyo? can't you see how much we love you? " when Shoyo saw Nishinoya he was speechless for a moment then he started apologizing profusely on how he put him in danger. 

" Shoyo, I owe you my life- you are so brave and so amazing! never apologize for saving someone okay?" he was still recovering from his injuries but Shoyo can't help but hug him, amidst the pain from his shoulder. 

His senpai was safe after all, his friends are here. they all gathered together to celebrate it with him! 

  
" I'm sorry I can't cook for you guys- I was saving up to surprise you.. but I thought no one wants to celebrate it with me- gwaaaah I am so stupid! " Kenma was wiping his tears, Kageyama was still being cornered by Ushijima. 

" here's my gift Shoyo- I hope you'll like this. " Kenma gave him the paper bag.   
" kenma, seriously you didn't have to buy me anything -huh.. what? " of course, only the latest brand of phone for Shoyo.  
" hey you promise you won't be spending too much-" pouty Shoyo.   
" it's your birthday it's a given- I love you Shoyo. " he kisses his nose, hugging him as the middle blocker blushes. 

" Kenma you sneaky Neko! stop hugging Shoyo! " if Shoyo wasn't injure it would have been a tag of war between Kenma and the rest of Nekoma who was hiding at the other room for his surprise, Inuoka and Lev was so worried about him getting hurt that they use their body as sacrifice to shield Shoyo. 

" Hey stop! Shoyo needs to blow this candle and make a wish first you savages! " Tooru said,out of all the commotion they have forgotten about it. 

" let's sing our favorite baby crow a happy birthday -" Tooru seems to have recovered from his foul mood, while everyone was singing All Shoyo can think about is how lucky he was to have a family like them. 

" Make a wish Shoyo-" Ushijima said, Semi was taking a video while Taichi was in charge of taking photos. 

" don't say it outloud or it won't come true!!! " yelled bokuto. 

" Oh I think I have everything I can't possibly wish for more- I have you guys.. you are the best family I can ever dream of-" too soft, too cute They can't help but not want to embrace this fluffy tangerine but it can wait until he recovers. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff for one chapter but yeah-  
> shout out for the readers who never fail to comment and give so much love for this fic!


	21. Take the bitter With the Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who actually wrote the rule book that " Shoyo belongs to everyone " ?

* * *

Shoyo's room was not only filled with balloons but with food as well, although he can't eat as much as he used to He was so happy that his friends surprised him for his birthday. 

Kageyama was still being interrogated by Sugawara, Akaashi, Yaku, Iwaizumi and Kenma. They seem to be discussing what Tobio can and can't do now that he asked Shoyo out, under no circumstance is he allowed to do any straining activities with an injured person. 

Not sure who's the primary suspect of feeding Shoyo the third slice of cake but since Oikawa got caught sneaking a cake for him Sugawara is now eyeing him dangerously. 

" Tooru Oikawa you know what happens when Shoyo eats too much sweets right...? " Sugawara is the picture of a very stressed out parent over a child-They are now witnessing a very hyperactive ball of sunshine which is now asking for hugs and kisses; Hinata Shoyo. 

  
" Shirabu-san-" shoyo's eyes was fixed to his, if he wasn't injured he'll be draping his arms around him as he acts all cute towards the older setter, holding his face with the hand that wasn't injured and kissing his nose. 

"mhm.. yes Shoyo? " He can feel the stares of the other people in the room.  
  
" why aren't you hugging me..? don't you like me anymore..? is it because I'm ugly? am I ugly Shirabu-samaaa..? " he was slurring his words and for the life of Shirabu he can't take anymore cuteness from Hinata, his face was too close. 

" I might hurt you if I hug you cupcake..and you are not ugly.. _I'm going to hurt anyone who'll call you ugly-_ " Shoyo unaware on how much his smiles can cause someone their life gave Shirabu his _most-hug-me-now- smile_ as he looks at him. 

" So.. _you love me_? " Shirabu nodded, Shoyo giggle, resting his head on his chest.   
" good.. I'm love you too..and cakes too.. " 

" How about me Shoyo? do you love me? " Semi, possessive as ever asked Shoyo. 

" Semi-san? of course I do! come here.. lemme hug you! " he gave him a half hug using the free hand that wasn't hurting, he kisses both of his cheeks making him red as if he's drunk. 

" Do I get a hug too baby? " Sugawara left the interrogation room and gravitate towards Shoyo, He wouldn't really refuse a hug, Sugawara never gets enough of it from their sleep overs anyway, Shoyo gave him a quick peck on the lips making Sugawara giggle, earning a growl from the other beings in the room. 

" that's my good baby, _you love me the most right_? " Shoyo nodded. 

" that's unfair Sugawara-san! you said no kisses!" Kageyama was protesting. 

" _Well kissing you would lead to something else_ as for me it's nothing but pure platonic love so it doesn't count-" Sugawara further explained. 

" Oh So I guess I can give him a kiss too since I'm basically family right? " Tooru wasn't going to let Sugawara have Shoyo's lips that easily. 

" I don't think Shoyo should be kissing any of you-" Iwaizumi is now worried for the safety of this baby crow, maybe he needs to have a restraining order. 

" There was this major rule to not ask for kisses from Shoyo- you remember that don't you Sugawara-san?" Shirabu was with Semi, they're overly jealous because Shoyo just gave another setter a kiss. 

" Yeah- _I didn't asked for one though_? he kissed me so that's not breaking the rule. " sneaky, _Koushi Sugawara is dangerous_. 

  
" I think.. _Shoyo has a thing for Setters_ , don't you think so? " everyone looked at Daichi, realizing that Shoyo has been asking hugs from setters. 

" hold on- that's not true. Shoyo loves me as much as any setter in Japan. " Taichi is a middle blocker and he won't accept that Shoyo only prefers Setters. 

" Yeah- that's right! He loves middle blockers too! I mean who wouldn't? we can easily carry him on our back! and we give the best hugs! Shoyo said so himself! " Lev wasn't scared even if he's a first year. 

Aone nodded, " Shoyo loves my hugs. I give the best hugs. " Futakuchi couldn't agree more. 

" and he's a middle blocker too so that's already obvious! " Inuoka joined in. 

" Oh yeah? but don't you think that he prefers hanging out with wing spikers? He loves cuddling with me. " Iwaizumi said, bragging about how much Shoyo loves sleep overs with him. 

" Hell Yeah! Wing Spikers are the best! Plus _I'm his favorite Senpai after all_!" Tanaka was flexing his muscles. 

" Favorite Senpai? If Shoyo has a favorite Senpai it will definitely be me. " Kuroo wouldn't back down on this. 

" _When Hell freezes over_ \- I'm his favorite Senpai." Mattsun would always asked Shoyo out of habit and he would normally say that he's his favorite. 

" I don't know about you guys but _Shoyo has a thing for Ace players too_. " Ushijima calmly stated, He doesn't need to get into petty fights to prove this Everyone knows how much Shoyo adores him. 

" But you'll be graduating soon so Shoyo has me, I'm the future Ace-" Goshiki is on the same year as Shoyo, they would always play around until Shoyo gets called on by Ushijima or Shirabu. 

" You know guys.. I'm the first Ace Shoyo loves the most-" Asahi said. 

" Hey that's not true! the first one was the little giant! " Daichi was shaking his head, Asahi should have known about it. 

" tough luck for you guys but Shoyo prefers cuddling with a libero and that is me. " Yaku was challenging them. 

" Don't get too confident, _Shoyo sleep over at our house the most_." Tsukishima brags about this a lot, rubbing it against Kageyama's face whenever he got the chance. 

" Shoyo goes to Tokyo to sleep over at my house. " Kenma was beside Shoyo, his arms wrapped around his tiny waist. 

" Shoyo sleeps on my house too you know- and he has his own dresser for his clothes at my room." Akaashi wouldn't normally indulge in a petty competition but if its with Shoyo then he's going all out. 

" Whaaat? a dresser? we're going to get him his own room-" Tendou is now in the ring. 

" That's a shame because Shoyo loves to sleep on the same bed- you know how much he loves to cuddle, so I doubt he'll be using that room _anyways-Oh have I mention he normally sleeps on my lap_?" Tsukki wasn't playing nice. 

" _He sleeps in my arms_ \- I mean if you have this kind of arms It's hard not to feel comfortable-" Ushijima said as a matter of fact. 

" wow, the Captain is pretty shameless. " Taichi said, shaking his head with pure disbelief. 

" Are you all forgetting that he's my disciple? " As if Bokuto ever lets anyone forget that. He also has the habit of telling random people that Hinata is his student. 

" I don't know about you guys but Shoyo always says _I love you to me, always_. " Tooru would often send screenshots of their conversation to the Seijo's groupchat, annoying Maki and Mattsun. 

" Daichi, Don't you think it's your fault for stating the obvious? " Sugawara sat beside him after having his fill of shoyo. 

" Not you too- don't tell me you'll join them with their contest? " Daichi didn't bother breaking the arguments between Yaku and Lev, Kuroo should handle them. 

" No need, I know how much my baby loves me. "  
" And I know how much you spoil him-" he teases him.   
" well.. he deserves every love we can give him. " he smiles, realizing that Shoyo manage to gather different people to love him unconditionally. 

* * *

" Kenma.. what are they fighting about..? " he looks sleepy but he's trying his best to keep his eyes open, 

" mhm.. well.. they're fighting over you Shoyo. "  
" me..? what about me? "   
" well.. they think you have a thing for setters-"   
" setters? like you and Kageyama? " kenma nodded. 

" and you just kissed Sugawara-san, another setter So they're a bit jealous.. I mean I would too-"

" mhm.. _do you want a kiss too Kenma_.. will that make you happy..? " he wasn't teasing him,Shoyo will do everything to make other people happy. 

" a kiss..? you gave me a lot of kisses Shoyo-" His cheeks felt warm, but when Shoyo leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on his lips he felt dizzy, he can taste cake on his lips, he smiled knowing fully well that Shoyo doesn't shy away from him. 

" mhm.. you do give the best hugs.. but I love everyone Equally.. even if they don't spend as much time with me as before.. I'll love them.. mhm.. you love me just the same right.. kenma? " 

" yeah.. I do and you know that if I can teleport I'll always be with you." soft giggles, Shoyo closes his eyes, finally sleep has won over. 

" cold.. " Kenma covered him with his blanket, Kissing his forehead as he cuddle close. 

" looks like he's out." Iwaizumi looks at the sleeping Shoyo and the smug face of Kenma who's being cuddle by the small tangerine, Kageyama was sitting beside Shirabu, he's scowling at him. 

" _that dumbass better stop kissing everybody or I'm going to get pissed_. " Kageyama knows that Shoyo meant no harm about those kisses, what he felt on their first kiss was entirely different. 

" don't get mad Kageyama- Shoyo's wearing the ring right? so rest assured that he knows how you feel." Daichi was trying to calm him down, He knows he'll get the same problem in the future with the clingy friends that Shoyo has. 

* * *

  
Nishinoya was awfully quiet the entire time, he would laugh casually but would retreat back to being quiet. 

" Nishinoya..? If you don't mind me asking.. what actually happened? " Akaashi wanted to know what could possibly be the reason for someone like them to hate Shoyo. 

" I'm not sure how much Shoyo told you guys.. but they weren't expecting for him to show up- That guy.. he said that Shoyo would never come to help me because He's a coward and a self preserving scum-" Everyone settled down near him, listening closely as some of them wasn't aware about the dreams. 

" When Shoyo showed up- their Leader or I think that's what he is got more pissed because Shoyo keeps on asking them to let me go since they only want to hurt him- I.. I was helpless, He was getting kicked, one of them slapped him so hard that's why his cheeks got swollen but he.. _Shoyo wouldn't even get mad at them_.. He only looks at me apologizing and he just kept on saying Everything will be fine.. " Asahi placed his hand on his back, encouraging him to continue. 

" When the fire started they couldn't get out because the doors were locked- by that time most of them collapse on the floor and Shoyo was limping.. I can hear him crying.. but he still manage to save me.. and He even went back to get them.. Shoyo went back to get them.. _the same people who hurt him_.. he got them out.. " Yamaguchi was crying, hearing someone hurting Shoyo was so outrageous. 

" I was there.. _useless_. But Shoyo.. He smiled, and I know how much he's in pain but he still smiled he said " **_I'm glad everyone's okay-"_ **and then he passed out, that's when Daichi come around. " he gave out a long troubled sigh. 

" Shoyo.. seriously.. he's too kind for his own good. " he let out a chuckle, the rest of them nodding. 

" Shoyo even asked me to check on them if they're doing okay-" Enoshita confessed. 

" He's more worried about Nishinoya- he said that he hopes Nishinoya wouldn't hate him for bringing him such bad experience-" Tanaka added. 

" I felt like dying when I saw the gym burning.. " Iwaizumi remembers how Tooru stood frozen looking at the scene. 

" that was a very close call.. but I'm just thankful that Shoyo and Nishinoya are both safe.. so now that Shoyo is sleeping we can plan about his birthday celebration once he gets discharge. " Daichi carried on with their plan, They still wanted to surprise him for his birthday even if its a bit late. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Shoyo enjoyed this party too much.   
> hope everyone's doing great!


	22. the missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> different kinds of mad.

* * *

" _I did what_? " when Shoyo woke up that morning he was greeted by a blushing Shirabu who woke up when he heard Shoyo. 

" it wasn't bad I promise- you were too cute last night. " _too cute_ , Shirabu thought to himself. Remembering how Shoyo looked at him while asking if he loves him. 

" well.. what did I do to you Shirabu-san? I wasn't rude right? " _Rude_? as if Hinata Shoyo can ever be rude even if his life depends on it, Shirabu chuckle softly, getting a warm towel. 

" I don't think you know how to be rude Shoyo, let me help you wash your face. " 

" Can I change clothes too? this shirt smells funny. " Kageyama woke up, instinctively hugging Shoyo's waist. After fighting against almost everyone he gets to sleep with him. 

" what's wrong? you hungry? _Oh_ \- Shirabu-san I can do that if you'd like.. " the older setter was preparing the towel and a change of shirt for Shoyo. 

" it's okay- I don't mind, you look so tired Kageyama-" Shoyo as it turns out being cramped in a single size bed toss and turn, he would whimper when he would unintentionally raise his bad arm.   
Kageyama was a pro, even Oikawa didn't expect him to be this devoted to Shoyo. 

" mhm.. where does it hurt babe.. " he kisses and rub his arms, half sleeping as he smoothen Shoyo's hair. 

" just my arm-" shoyo mumbled,Kageyama kisses his arms again, cuddling Shoyo closer.Sugawara would have asked Tobio to not sleep in the same bed, but he knows that if anyone has the patience to adjust in a small bed it would be no other than Kageyama. 

Shirabu help the baby crow to lift his shirt, when his head got stuck Kageyama started laughing. 

" don't laugh at me bakayama! " he stick out his tongue as he sat there shirtless. 

" do you want me to help with your bath? " Kageyama recovered from laughing.

" maybe later? " Shirabu was damping the warm towel on his face, making sure that he was thorough. 

" there, all cleaned. " Shoyo smiled at him, who knew that Shirabu has this doting side of him, he helped him wearing a new shirt, a tad bigger than what he usually wears. 

" The nurse said you can go home by the end of the week, but your mom she won't be home yet.." Shirabu wanted to offer staying in the dorm but Shoyo won't be too comfortable there.

"Mhm..Well..I can just stay -"   
" Don't worry Shirabu-san, Shoyo's staying with me- I'll take good care of him." 

" you sure? can we visit here at your place?"   
" yes of course! I'll make sure that this dumbass stays in bed and eat healthy. "

" Kageyama nags me all the time.. all the time! " if he wasn't that injured Tobio will definitely flick his forehead. 

" If you weren't so stubborn He wouldn't need to nag you as hard Shoyo-" Iwaizumi who just came in heard them.

" ehhh! but I'm not stubborn!" Kageyama wanted to protest,but knowing Shoyo he wouldn't just accept that he's undoubtedly stubborn like that. 

Iwaizumi went home because his mom made some soup for Shoyo, and as usual they take turns on giving Hinata breakfast-not that the hospital food is horrible it's just that Shoyo is still nursing his swollen cheeks making it difficult for him to consume some food. 

" you definitely look better-" Iwaizumi sat opposite Shoyo, he brush a finger against the cheeks who's almost healed what did they actually use to slap him this hard for him to bruise this much? 

" does it still hurt? " he continue to inspect it.   
" not that much! I think I'm almost healed! " Hajime smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheeks. 

" don't ever lie; if it hurts you'll tell us right? " coming from him it was intense command.

" Iwa-chan, tell me- why are you kissing Shoyo like your a character from a shoujo manga? " 

" Speak for yourself Oikawa- I saw you sneaking a kiss last night. " 

" that was a goodnight kiss..it will help him get better, right Shoyo? " Hinata didn't have to respond because he was already laughing, he only stop when his hips protested making him wince. 

" what's wrong? let me look-" Hajime lifted his shirt, lowering his Pjs to show his pitiful bruises, he bite his lips hard trying not to curse- Nishinoya said he got kick a few times. 

" it's okay! it's okay! I was more surprised than hurt like bwaaah! then whoossh! that kind of surprise! "

_it hurt like hell_ , remembering how many times he got kicked he can't helped but not to close his eyes and be thankful that he's now safe. 

" if you say so.. for the mean time have something to eat while it's warm- Kageyama, go get breakfast first. " 

" how about you Iwaizumi-san? "   
" We ate before coming here, so have something to eat-" Tobio nodded, looking at Shoyo who's trying his best to eat. 

" don't move too much or you're dead. " With his expression like that, Hinata can see how Tobio is like Iwaizumi in so many ways. 

* * *

" Oi! Kageyama! sit here with us! " _The Legion of Moms_ as Tobio would often call them was sitting together, and he was hesitating to join their table but they already spotted him so avoiding them is next to impossible. 

" Is shoyo already awake? We saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa so I guess it's time for him to eat-" Yaku was devouring his breakfast, only stopping to speak. 

" he's awake and eating right now- Shirabu-san said he'll be discharge soon so I wanted to make sure that my room was clean first and.. maybe it's time to get a bigger bed-" 

" Even if you buy a bigger bed, Shoyo will end up going to your side, he does that to Kenma whenever he sleeps over. " Kenma and Kageyama meet each others gaze, Shoyo who normally stays the night at either Akaashi's or Kenma whenever he goes to Tokyo; 

" Kenma's mom gave up in setting up the futon, do you remember that Kenma? when Shoyo first slept over at your house? " Kuroo has joined the table. 

" when will you get over that kuroo? " Kenma sighed, clearly not wanting for the story to be exposed. 

" well what happened? " Bokuto was sitting beside Akaashi who's drinking orange juice while finishing his breakfast. 

" it's the first time I saw Kenma slept the entire night, I was surprise because I was expecting they'll be up all night but I saw Kenma and Chibi-chan cuddle so close. Wanna see a photo of it? "

" why do you even have a photo of it kuroooo? " Kenma is now red in the face, _looks like Kuroo Tetsurou is going to die before Kageyama._

" lemme see-" Shirabu joined their table,he too was curious. Kuroo showed them a photo of a sleeping Kozume,blonde hair in a mess while Shoyo was hugging him,his face on the crook of his neck.

" how did they even end up sleeping like that?" Tendou knows Shoyo's sleeping habits,Shirabu would often say that he felt so lonely after Hinata would go home,mainly because he was used to having someone clinging to him whenever he moves.

" I'm always curious about this..how can Shoyo manage to sleep at your dorm? I mean he's from another school-" Bokuto looked at the players of Shiratorizawa.

" well..you know how Shoyo gets..he gets too friendly with everyone at school,even the principal has given him access to come and go to the dorm,the coaches loves having him around at practice and we have to fight over who gets to have him at their dorm,seriously _Tendou has the most elaborate ways just to win_. Ushijima-san is not even fighting fair,using the _" I'm a third year and this is the last time I'll be using the dorm with him_ -" kind of excuse,once shoyo hears that he'll end up sleeping at his room. " Taichi was ranting,exposing the unfair system currently happening at their school.

" wow,just like how Oikawa-san loves to keep Shoyo to himself even pretending to be upset about something when it was our time to watch movies." Kindaichi started laughing,looking at Oikawa who's pretending not to hear anything.

" I wish there was even games to compete with, we all have to sit there and wait for Kenma to say he'll be sleeping with Shoyo like someone died and made him god but whatever-" Lev was shaking his head,feeling the pain of being a first year.

" shut up lev! Don't think I don't know that you even asked your sister to have Shoyo for the entire night!" Yaku and kuroo looked at Lev.

" what do you mean all night you oversized human?" Yaku doesn't trust lev with what kind of fun he loves to do with Shoyo.

" I do remember telling you to always tell me because Sugawara would be choking me if he finds out you let Shoyo drink coffee -" 

" ** _YOU WHAT???_** " all heads turn to Lev.  
" But Shoyo said..he said..like how am I supposed to say No to him when he asked me? When he said he'll really like it? Please tell me if you do have the guts to say _No_ to him I'm all ears!" 

Not that they can blame him,Shoyo Hinata with his messy hair,big amber eyes and pouting lips can get anyone to give him anything.

Before anyone could even argue,they saw some of the nurses running down the hall,some of them whispering that someone dangerous got inside the hospital.

* * *

  
" **_how did he even escape_**? " someone was yelling,Kageyama knows the way his heart is beating erratically is because _Shoyo is not safe,_ he felt the same way he did that night he was in that gym. 

his feet couldn't carry him as fast as he wanted to move, but he manage to stumble along the way. He was half being dragged by Kuroo at this point. 

When they got to his room, he saw an unconscious Iwaizumi on the ground, Shoyo was on the same floor, in front of Hajime with blood on his left hand and he was opposite the same guy who Kageyama wants to kill right now he was holding a small knife against his own neck. 

" tell me what's wrong.. and please put the knife down.. I'm not mad I promise-" 

" Shoyo..how badly hurt are you? " Akaashi was the nearest on the door, Bokuto was trying to keep himself steady, he's ready to pounce on the guy. 

" _baby come here_.. can you walk? " Sugawara who barely lets Shoyo walk alone is now seeing his baby slumped on the floor, and he's not sure if he was pushed or he manage to walk. 

" I'm fine.. but don't go inside. " he said while reaching out to the guy in front of him.

" Shoyo.. baby.. please come here.. _please_. " Kenma never beg, but he doesn't care about anything anymore he wants Shoyo safe, he needs to listen to him. 

" Go on and get the hell out of my face! " he yelled at Shoyo who wince when he remembers his newly acquired wound on his left arm. 

" I'm not going out not until you gave me the knife and tell me what's wrong. " he is firm with his request. 

" Apologize.. you need to apologize to my brother for making his life miserable! " Shoyo looks at him. 

" mhm.. was I rude to him before? "   
" people like you.. made him feel insignificant to the point he wanted to just die than be on the court again-"  
" did he want to try again? to play again I mean? "  
" are you listening to me? I told you he'll rather die-"  
" yeah.. but did he try again? "   
" No.. he's too scared-"  
" mhm.. maybe you need to go with him so he can have the confidence to play again. "   
" I don't play volleyball. "  
" that's okay! you can pass him the ball or pick the ball for him! " the boy in front of him dropped the knife, move closer to Shoyo and hugged him.   
" I'm sorry.. _I'm sorry_.. " He was crying shamelessly.   
" I know.. don't ever hurt yourself okay? " he nodded. 

  
" Shoyo.. can we come in? let me see you please-" Kageyama wanted to make sure he's not badly wounded. 

" Promise me you'll take responsibility for your actions and come see me when you are ready okay?" Shoyo knows he needs to get counseling or rehabilitation and this boy needs his family more than ever. 

" I will.. I promise. " he was then escorted out, leaving Shoyo slump on the floor with Iwaizumi regaining his consciousness. 

" what.. what the hell happened? " He saw blood on Shoyo's shirt, Kageyama was on his knees a bit shaking that for the second time in his life Hinata was almost taken away from him. 

" _Dumbass! what exactly were you thinking_! " he didn't wait for him to respond, he was shaking. He wanted to hug him, kissing him was the next goal but with everyone watching and wanting to check on him it has to wait. 

" let me see your arm-" Ushijima was beside him, examining his arm, clicks his tongue that made Shoyo look at him. 

" Ushijima-san..? " he didn't realize it then that he too was shaking, shoyo smiled at him " I'm okay.. see? I'm okay. " Ushijima who always have been intimidating doesn't have much friends but ever since Shoyo came to his life everything has change.  
It didn't take too long to down and hug him. 

" stop scaring us like that.. if you needed help get help! " Shoyo was on his lap, just like how they usually end up when he sleep over. 

" I know! I know! I'm sorry! " and Tendou sat beside them, kissing Shoyo's forehead. 

" let's get him to bed Wakatoshi-kun. " the Ace nodded, carrying Shoyo back to bed. 

" Iwa-chan what exactly happened? " Tooru was fussing over his boyfriend, he wasn't injured but got a nasty bump on his head. 

" we we're just talking, someone open the door wearing a hoodie and even before I can react he hit me with something. " tooru was of course grateful that he was safe and unharmed, but he can't help but not get pissed that this guy has the nerve to hug Shoyo. 

" how did you manage to get hurt? " Tsukishima just arrived with his brother Aki. 

" kei, don't get mad at Shoyo.. poor baby let me look at you-" he was examining the bleeding, the nurse was already called but Aki is still fussing over him. 

" What if something else happen to you? have you ever thought about the people who worries about you ?" When Tsukishima gets mad like this Shoyo feels helpless,he knows that just like Kageyama he finds it difficult to say what he truly feels and he just comes off as a jerk but he's too kind and sweet.

" I know..I'm sorry kei..don't be mad anymore I'm scared.." And kei,as much as he gets easily annoyed at Hinata he can easily calmed him down,All he needs now is to have him in his arms.

" what am I going to do with you stupid?" Kissing his forehead seems to do the trick to keep his nerves calmed, his amber eyes that looks so soft now because of crying, Kei loves looking at them. 

" Oi Tsukishima Kei Stop nagging Shoyo,let me See him first!" Sugawara want his turn, and honestly all of them took turns on either hugging and kissing him or nagging him. 

Shoyo's wound wasn't that deep and only need a few stitches and with this he's now officially being babied and pampered by everyone. 

He spend his afternoon sleeping, still nursing some sore spots. Since Shoyo normally sleeps with Kageyama, Akaashi is now enjoying an afternoon nap with his baby crow, Kenma napping on the other side with his head resting near Shoyo's hand. 

Kageyama looked at how comfortable Shoyo is sleeping at a small bed, even sharing it with Akaashi but he still manage to cuddle closer, well it's to be expected to a cuddle monster like him. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a bit longer than usual with all so many drafts and my head going into omegaverse for my next fic. 😅  
> hope everyone enjoyed the weekend and here's to an amazing chapter!   
> love lots, A.


	23. A long way from Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's planning on paying a visit?

* * *

_**| fire at Karasuno Gym, 2 volleyball players injured**_  
**_click link for more details..._**

This was the kind of news that if Atsumu Miya would see he wouldn't bother clicking the link for more details, he'll be on the train bound to Miyagi to see his future Spiker 

" _**Hinata Shoyo**_. "

So it's pretty much a good thing that his younger twin, Osamu Miya has seen the news first.He's now deciding on how to break the news to him, maybe he'll asked Suna or maybe Aran, last option would be their Captain who's preparing for his graduation and transitioning Captaincy to Atsumu. 

Atsumu shouldn't be derailed from his focus from the current team, not that Osamu doubts his devotion to volleyball just that if something or rather someone can have the power to distract him is currently in the hospital at Miyagi right now. 

Just the train ride going there and Atsumu's constant " _are we there yet_? " would surely drive him insane but nonetheless, He should at least know about this news. 

" _Osammmmuuuuuuuuu_! " shit, too late for breaking the news slowly. 

" what you yelling for 'Tsumu? " he would feign innocence first. 

" Shoyo-kun is hurt.. I.. I need to see him! " that was expected, but they have a practice match after class and Atsumu might no longer remember it. 

" 'Tsumu, you can call him to check on him not to go on a three almost four hours commute to see him. "

" I tried, his cell isn't working! " that must be one of the reason for him to be panicking right now, Ever since they've played against Karasuno Atsumu has been chatting with Hinata, and he can't shut up with how much he can do this and that to the point that some of the members of Inarizaki is planning to murder him while he's still showering. 

" Have you ever thought about him resting? The news said he carried a few people out of the burning building while he got some few burns and injuries. So he might be sleeping it off-"

" Osamu, It's either you are coming with me on your own or I'm dragging you to the train station-which one will it be? " 

" Is that how you ask for a favor? " Tsumu is never good at things like this. 

" I'll treat you anywhere the entire day when we get to Miyagi? " he said with a tone that he was hoping to get Osamu to agree with him. 

" Fine, but we're not sleeping over. And Please if you try and fucking confess to him in a room full of his Team mates and they decide that you need to be dispose right away I'm leaving you to fend for yourself -" Atsumu blushes, not denying the fact that he has a major crush on the middle blocker. 

" I'm not going to confess! I just want to see him and bring him some shit and stuff- or you can cook for him? " he sounded hopeful, He knows that Osamu and Shoyo is close too, not close enough for his twin to pursue him but close enough to have Osamu's interest to reply to his messages. 

" I don't mind cooking for Shoyo but if we're going to commute the food might not taste that great so let's not risk in giving him bad food. "

" Ah right, well we can get him something else maybe I can get him some flowers or what else do you give a sick person? Suna! " He saw the middle blocker who's on the way to the gym. 

" what? " looks like he's not in the mood.   
" what would you give to someone who's currently in the hospital? " Tsumu ignores his tone and just asked him anyway. 

" _if it's a girl_ which I doubt since it's you asking, then give them flowers but _if it's for your Shoyo-kun_ then just get there and hug the hell out of him. " Atsumu loss for words as he feels like he's being tease again but he can't argue because he was too focus on hearing about " _your shoyo_ " part. 

" Wow, I guess he only heard that part of Shoyo being his huh? " Suna immediately caught on, making Atsumu flare up and threatened him to choke him. 

" resulting to violence already? not sure Hinata will be please about that, maybe I should give him a call after all. " 

" Huh as if you can! he's number isn't working! "

" what? _you didn't get his new number_? his phone was broken and apparently a friend of his got him a new one for his birthday-" Atsumu wasn't aware it was Shoyo's birthday, he looked at his twin unable to asked him if he knew, if he's the only one who doesn't know. 

**_He's now on full scale panic mode_**.   
It will take him months to decide for his first ever birthday present to Shoyo, why wasn't he aware about it? did shoyo told him and he simply forgot all about it? that's impossible if Osamu didn't share the same birthday he'll easily forget about it, but not Shoyo. 

" Tsumu, try and use your words to respond. It's not the end of the world, you can buy him a birthday gift once we get there. " Suna looks at Osamu with more interest. 

" You'll be visiting Miyagi today? "  
" I can't stop this idiot, wait -" Osamu saw how Suna's face lit up when he confirmed it.   
" don't tell me you still haven't given up with that tall blonde guy? "   
" Speak for yourself Mr Freckles. " Osamu got himself into trouble. Maybe liking every post of Yamaguchi's a dead give away.   
" alright, so it's decided let's go to Miyagi and since its us three we can sleep over! " Atsumu finally recovers, he's not the only one who wants to go to Miyagi after all. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but yeah- just giving some preview on what's coming next and hopefully everyone is still breathing after this chapter. 
> 
> love lots, A.


	24. the fox and the crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three foxes visits the baby crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to keep calm?

* * *

Atsumu was Looking at the mirror for the nth time, he has change many times, different shirt, different jeans the shoes to go with it, damn.. he needs to be perfect. 

When Osamu saw him, he made a face.   
" why do you look like you're about to asked for his hand in marriage ,are you an idiot? " they went back to their house to get some change of clothes. 

" what the hell Osamu, what do you want me to wear?" he doesn't want to admit it but he wore his black shirt that makes him look more mature. 

" wear something that doesn't scream " _marry me shoyo-kun_ " wear something subtle like a normal person. "

" seriously 'Samu, you're no better than I am. what's with your shirt? "

" you both need to stop or I'm not letting you see your "friends" in Miyagi. " their grandmother has been listening to their constant bickering since they got home. 

" When will you be introducing this friend of yours Atsumu? " Osamu looks over at his Twin, wanting to see his expression. Growing up with Atsumu, He knows that he's arrogant because he knows he is the best. But when it comes to Hinata he's insecure, maybe because he's at disadvantage given the distance between them. 

" Well.. I'm not sure if he can come here since he's injured so that might take awhile but I promise to introduce him to you. " He smiled almost to himself, playing around with his phone. 

They met with Suna at the train Station, he looks like he's busy chatting but he doesn't look like he's in a good mood. 

* * *

After arriving to Sendai, they need to take another bus to get to their Inn that is a few walks away from Miyagi Hospital, the entire commute took almost six hours and Atsumu wishes he can teleport instead. 

  
" We won't make it through the visiting hours 'Tsumu, might as well just check in first then visit him in the morning when he's fully conscious and when you look much better-" 

" what do you mean when I look better? "   
" well.. If Shoyo sees you now, you'll regret it. "  
" hey, I'm not just a _pretty face_ -"  
" Please don't tell me you have an awesome personality because I will shoot you right now. " Suna is grumpy, he's tired and hungry and the commute wasn't pleasant. 

" my point is.. let's rest and Suna can message Shoyo that we'll visit him tomorrow so he won't be surprise. " Osamu makes an excellent point and Atsumu was dead to the world. 

if he wanted to impress Shoyo he needs to be on his best game and he need sleep and food too and a bath, by the time they got to the hotel the three of them said goodnight without eating dinner. 

By the time he come around, Osamu was already eating breakfast and Suna is fresh from shower. 

" fuck? what's the time? " he got out of bed in an instant. 

" Chill, you still have time to have breakfast and shower, _paint your nails and wear make up_. " Atsumu ignored him, checking his phone to see if Shoyo replied to him but he's not yet online.   
He must still be sleeping, which gives him more time to calm his nerves. 

After taking his shower to clear his thoughts, he went on to pick a pale blue shirt, and loose jeans.   
He was aiming for something casual, he doesn't want to look like he's trying hard to impress Shoyo. 

* * *

  
Before getting to the Hospital Atsumu saw a big carrot stuff toy and immediately purchased it earning a lot of teasing and name calling from his own twin and Suna, why did he even bother bringing him along? 

When they reach the hospital, the nurses started whispering some of them giggling as three new faces in front of them asking for Hinata Shoyo's room number. 

" He's still with some of his visitors since the day he got admitted so the room might be.. a bit crowded although it's the suite room-" the nurses giggle and somehow Atsumu feels that every step he takes is a bit heavier. 

When the nurse knock a few times and opening the door, Atsumu didn't even realize that he was holding his breath. He first saw Shoyo on the bed, being spoon fed by a buff guy who looked at him like he was already planning on how to kill him without getting caught. 

" Atsumu-san! Osamu-san and Suna-san! " the long hours spent for the commute completely forgotten, Shoyo smiled looking at Atsumu as if he's solve world hunger. 

" Sorry for dropping by so early, Good morning Shoyo-kun " He was hiding his impromptu gift, when the nurse said it would be crowded she wasn't exaggerating. There would be at least twenty people who's giving Atsumu the look. 

" you must be tired how long was the commute? " Shoyo finished eating, and their setter Sugawara was washing his face with towel. 

" uhm.. about five hours. "   
" Five hours? sorry for making you travel that far!"

" it's okay, Uhm.. this is for you-" He heard a few gasps and Shoyo literally squealed and hug the carrot the moment Atsumu handed it to him, smelling it. 

" it smells just like you Atsumu-san!" Now, how does Shoyo do that? stop his heart for a moment only to make it beat erratically? surely he's not the only one seeing this and wouldn't melt. 

" Do you like it honey..?" Atsumu looked at the guy who said it, he recognize him as a setter from Fukurodani. 

It wasn't a staring contest, but for Atsumu it's best to not be intimidated by Shoyo's friends after all He wants to show them his good intentions. 

  
" _Yeesss_! I can hug it all daaay!" He squeezes it. 

" See? I told you he'll like it-" Osamu was sitting beside Yamaguchi, who's sweating and is very nervous around him. Suna position himself beside Tsukishima, So it seems like he's the only person awkwardly standing like an idiot. 

Tsukishima was trying to ignore The fact that Suna did in fact traveled a long way to see him, but he can't be distracted Shoyo is in the hospital and he's his main priority just in case Kageyama sucked at taking care of him. 

" uhm don't just stand there Atsumu-san, come sit here beside me-" Shoyo cheeks almost healed but Atsumu can tell that the bruise wasn't pretty to look at when it started.

" are you still in pain? " he went through a full body scan just to see the extent of his injuries. 

" not that much, I'll be going home this weekend too, but I won't be able to attend practice for the mean time!" he pouted, making Atsumu grin, of course he'll be bored if he's not practicing and playing volleyball. 

" well you need to take a good rest, practice can definitely wait later. " He was watching Shoyo as he took out his phone to take a photo of his gift, looking at his new phone, latest model at that and a highschool student just got him that. 

" oh.. let's take a picture Atsumu-san I'm sure Kita-san will surely be happy to know you got here safely." Kita's fondess of Shoyo is like a big brother looking after a baby brother, They would normally do video calls and his Captain would even check on him from time to time, not that Atsumu feels jealous. Not at All. 

" let me take the picture Shoyo, remember that your hand is still hurting. " This time, Atsumu is looking at another familiar face, another setter from Shiratorizawa who's all face is giving him the " _make sure you'll behave_ " vibes. 

He took three photos, none of them Atsumu was ready for but Shoyo looks so radiant and cute as usual, now that Atsumu notice it his hair is definitely shorter, He remember that some part of his hair did got caught on fire. 

" Do you want something to drink Atsumu? your team mates in the cafeteria getting some food." Atsumu later found out that he's Hajime Iwaizumi, Ace and Vice Captain Of Aoba Johsai. 

" I'm all good thanks,how about you Shoyo-kun?" He saw how Shoyo's eyes watered when he accidentally elevated his hips. 

" oh fuck, does it hurt so much? do you want me to call the nurse? wait I'll get Osamu-" Hinata even in pain manage to chucke. 

Iwaizumi looks at him, Shoyo never curses and he would have to tell him not to be bad influence to his baby crow, but Shoyo.. even being surrounded by Oikawa never gets influence so He shouldn't be worried. 

  
" I'm okay, I just need to take a short nap- "  
" Oh? oh... do you want me to go so you can rest? I'll probably just come back later-" although he'll rather watch him sleep than go back to his room with Osamu and Suna. 

" Can you.. if I scoot over for a bit, you can share the bed with me so I can take a nap, if that's not too much to ask? " Atsumu remember seeing a cute photo of Shoyo sleeping, cuddle close by that blonde setter from Nekoma, the one who's looking at him funny. 

  
" won't you get hurt?" the bed looks small and Atsumu can easily occupy it on his own, how.. how will Shoyo even sleep? 

" mhm.. I'm used to it." he said while yawning.   
Atsumu looks at Iwaizumi, he was sitting on the chair browsing through his phone. Won't he think that it's weird that he'll be sharing the bed with Shoyo? 

" Atsumu, try not to move too much and just.. keep him close. " was that just a stamp of approval? He nodded, taking off his shoes and trying to help Shoyo get comfortable. 

" you smell good.. _mint_? " he mumbles, his face on his chest.   
" uhm.. yes. " Shoyo loves Mint, Atsumu will always remember that.   
" If I get drool on your shirt will you get mad? "   
" Nope.. so just sleep. "   
" Mkay.. sleep too. " how to sleep when your crush, ultimate source of everything good and sweet is sleeping, a bit snoring on your side. 

When Shoyo's breathing settle into a rhythm, Atsumu watched him too fond that he's sleeping next to him. 

" Atsumu.. tell me.. do you like Shoyo? " He doesn't sound mad, more of he's gathering information. 

" Yes I do. " he said without hesitation.   
" mhm.. and you are aware that Kageyama likes him too? " He nodded, it was pretty obvious. The way he got all possessive during Nationals and He always keep an eye towards any stranger who's trying to get close to Shoyo. 

" I'm willing to wait.. Shoyo will be my future wing spiker.. and.. I'll confess when the right time comes." He wanted to be the very best in the country so that He gets to stand beside the little monster. 

" when the right time comes? " Iwaizumi looks at him with full curiosity. 

" Shoyo-kun won't always be on the same team as Tobio's that I'm sure, I'm the number one Highschool setter I'm confident I'll help him to be the best spiker. "

" what if he stops playing volleyball.. will you stop liking him? " 

" That's impossible! He loves volleyball as much as I do! " 

" but if he doesn't want to continue.. is that going to stop you from pursuing him? "

" No. " he was sure. He wanted to spend every waking moment with Shoyo on and off court. 

" you know that Shoyo is cared for by so many people, and They won't just stay silent if anyone hurts him or make him cry. " Hajime wanted the message to come across him. 

" I'm not going to hurt him." Atsumu said with the same conviction. 

The door opened, Kageyama just got back from his morning run. When he saw Shoyo sleeping beside Atsumu he immediately goes territorial. 

" Miya-san." he said with his eyes on Shoyo's sleeping figure.   
" Tobio-kun. " not to be a jerk he tried not to antagonize him, He doesn't like to upset Shoyo. Iwaizumi was looking at the both of them, maybe anticipating if they'll start throwing punches at each others faces. 

" Are you uncomfortable? that dumbass tends to toss and turn. " Kageyama shouldn't be surprise that Shoyo's taking a nap, but why does it have to be with Atsumu Miya who's clearly interested in him? 

* * *

" Should someone check on them? see if they're still alive? " Tendou was just informed that Atsumu Miya likes his baby crow that way. 

If Wakatoshi was there he'll definitely go on full Alpha mode, Shirabu was searching the web about Atsumu Miya while exchanging whispers with Semi.  


" Iwa-chan is there, he'll take good care of them. " Tooru was sitting opposite Osamu. 

" So Tell me Osamu Miya, does your brother know what he's getting into? " He's polite whenever needed be. 

" He knows, he's determine to win him over against everyone and when I say anyone I meant _everyone_. " Osamu was exchanging looks with Yamaguchi, he wanted some time to speak with him since he travelled this far to see him. 

Looks Like Suna wasn't making any progress either, the tall blonde and sarcastic guy is too distracted that Shoyo is left alone with them when a fight can easily break out. 

" Wonder what Tobio-chan will have to say about that- seems like he even got his family's blessing to have Shoyo stay in their house while recovering. " That's news to Osamu and something that will definitely drive his twin insane. 

Iwaizumi joined their table to everyone's surprise.   
" why did you leave the two Romeo's there? are they dead? " Bokuto sure knows how to be funny, Iwaizumi laughed out loud, finally out of the room filled with testosterone. 

" Shoyo's awake, so I'm giving them the room to be all awkward. " evil mastermind Hajime re-emerge. 

" But what if they fight..? " Oikawa, number one worry wart. 

" They won't, If they know what's good for them. You know how much Shoyo dislikes fighting. " that and Hajime did made sure that if they ever want to start fighting to go out of the room and not show it to Hinata. 

" How did Shoyo-kun celebrated his birthday?" Osamu wanted to buy him a decent gift before going back. 

" Well.. we were supposed to surprise him but because of his injuries it's been delayed for two weeks..you can come if you'd like- I'm sure Shoyo would really be happy if more friends gets to celebrate with him. " Sugawara extended the invitation. 

Osamu smiled, more kindly than he intended Sugawara Koushi is much friendlier than the others because they met last time. He accepted the invite and exchange contact information for the surprise. 

* * *

" how long are you staying in Miyagi? " Kageyama was drinking his usual milk, he's sitting not too far away from the bed. 

" we'll take the train tomorrow morning." Kageyama nodded, not someone who likes to talk. The exact opposite of Shoyo. 

" mhm.. hungry.. " Shoyo must be dreaming, he turn the other way around placing weight on his shoulder making him cry in pain, Atsumu immediate response was to stop him from moving. 

" Shoyo-kun, stop moving your arm-" Kageyama was on the side of the bed, rubbing the injured arm. 

" Hinata, move to this side-" he gently lift him, making sure that his arms wasn't burdened by his weight. 

" Kageyama? you home? " Atsumu can't help but not smile, Sleepy Shoyo is one of the cutest. He's in between consciousness. 

" What do you mean dumbass? _we're still in the hospital_." 

" I had the strangest dream.. Atsumu-san got me a huge carrot stuff toy bigger than me! and _Oh._. " when he finally open his eyes and saw the Inarizaki's setter His face went red. 

" Hello again Shoyo-kun, must be a nice dream if you're dreaming about me huh? " He felt warm, Shoyo manage to hide his face against his chest. 

" Stop wiping drool on his shirt Shoyo, seriously."  
" I don't drool when I sleep bakayama! " but looking closely he did, not that much but Atsumu used his fingers to quickly dry it like it was the natural thing to do, making Shoyo giggle. 

" If you are awake, do you want to take a warm bath? " Kageyama was taking out some change of clothes. 

" _bath_? you and shoyo-kun? " Atsumu face felt warm. it wasn't a big deal for him before seeing others naked or shower, he's used to it. 

" Kageyama has been helping me out because I can't really move much-" Kageyama finally caught on Atsumu's internal dilemma. 

" what's with you two? " Shoyo was looking at them, neither one looking at him or answering him. 

" what's with this awkward atmosphere guys?" Tendou was the first to break the silence, going to Shoyo and wrapping his arms around him. 

" what happened to them? "   
" Don't know, Kageyama asked me if I need help with bath and then they stopped talking -" Tanaka started laughing, poor boys. 

" How about I'll help you with your bath sweetheart? " Akaashi offered, realizing what the two boys is struggling with. 

" you might get wet Akaashi-san, do you want to take a bath with me too? that way your clothes won't get wet!" Atsumu turned around, hiding his embarrassment. Osamu wanted to laugh but he can't his twin was really trying to keep calm. 

**_ohh the sweet torture of first love_**. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu, calm down.


	25. The other Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as far as writing chapter summary you're all aware how much I'm horrible at it- enjoy another chapter and all the fluff!

* * *

Atsumu and Kageyama both kneeling in front of Sugawara, Iwaizumi and Yaku. 

" You guys, I'm not going to lecture you about saving yourself up until marriage and stuff _but kindly keep it in your pants_ and don't get any weird Ideas while Shoyo is still mending. " That's how Iwaizumi started it. 

" Plus, I'm not sure if he knows stuff like that. " Sugawara wanted to pretend that the possibility of His baby crow will ever try doing intimate things with other guys is slim to none, _because he's still a baby_! 

" Hugs and kisses are fine but if I see you trying to get on top of him I'll make sure you won't use your legs anymore. " Yaku the ever sweet person that he is ended the discussion. 

" Hugs is fine, kissing definitely a big **_No_**. " Shirabu crossed his arms still reluctant in accepting suitors for Shoyo. 

" definitely no kissing, he's too young for that. " Aone looked at both Kageyama and Atsumu. 

" Yaku? what the hell are you saying? Shoyo's too young to be kissing someone! " Kenma is holding his switch as a weapon ready to strike anyone that comes near him. 

" _Ah-huh_ , but then _if it's you_ kissing him it's not an issue is that right Kozume-chan? " Tooru, being a possessive guy doesn't even want to share Hinata to Kageyama let alone another guy who seems to want to do lewd things to his baby. 

" It's not my fault Shoyo's more affectionate to me than to you Oikawa. " Of course he's referring to all the times Shoyo would cuddle close to him while they're sleeping. 

" Chibi-chan is too cute for his own good. " Kuroo said, remembering all the times he has to fight over Lev and Inuoka for his fair share of Shoyo. 

" Shoyo needs to have someone who can support and spoil him to the fullest, not sure if he should date someone who's not yet matured. " Ushijima just got back from updating his mom about Shoyo and is now surprise that apart from Kageyama another player wants to date Shoyo. 

" _Someone matured_? you talking about yourself Ushiwaka? " Bokuto would not just hand over his only disciple to just anyone. 

" _awww noooo_! not Ushijima. "whined Tooru.   
" why? what's wrong with our Captain? " Taichi feels a bit offended.   
"I just feel like someone _less serious_ should be his boyfriend. " Tanaka started laughing, bundling Shoyo with a less serious person is definitely a crime. 

" Wakatoshi's mom adores Shoyo, and they'll look good together. Just the height difference is really cute. " Reon said, boosting his Captain's confidence. 

" Well, Kageyama's mom loves Shoyo too! " Tanaka joined in the circus. 

" Well, how about Tsukishima? He's smart and his family knows and loves having Shoyo. " Yamaguchi offered Tsukki like a tribute, Tsukishima looked at His childhood friend, then to Suna who's eyeing him. 

" Not sure how the conversation went there but All I ask is that you boys to be really careful and considerate to Shoyo- I mean he's clueless that he has all that charm at his disposal. " Semi finally voicing out his opinion. 

" It's not like I'm going to jump him, he's the one who gets all clingy. I'm trying my best to hold on to my sanity. " Kageyama was venting out his frustration, the number of times Hinata Shoyo teased him to death. 

" And I leave so far away, it's not like I can teleport just to do lewd stuff with him unlike Tobio-kun. " Atsumu aim and fired. 

" Huh? what the hell are you even talking about? we've been sleeping together and nothing ever happened! " 

" don't use the term " _sleeping together_ " kageyama I beg of you-" Daichi was in between, always the one who needs to step in and break a fight. 

" Tobio-chan, If you ever try and do stuff to my baby I'll definitely kill you. " Oikawa was trying to hold it in when Kageyama gave Shoyo a ring, and now he has a new problem. 

" _I'm not going to do it with him not until we're adults_. Stop worrying -" they all froze- Kageyama Tobio saving himself up for Shoyo. 

" how about you? " Mattsun, who looks as intimidating as he can be waited for Atsumu to answer. 

" Just give me a few more years and I'll make sure that Shoyo-kun will be taken care of, I'll buy a house and I'll support him to be the best wing spiker in japan. " Kageyama looked at him, _wing spiker huh_? 

" I'm going to either cry or be a criminal if they don't stop proposing to my baby like this-" Makki is overwhelmed, Mattsun is definitely going for the latter option. 

They all heard Shoyo giggling, splashes of water and Akaashi's modest chuckles. 

" Akaashi-san look this bubble looks like Bokuto-san hair! " 

" Shoyo, don't move around too much or you'll get hurt, let me wash your back. " Shoyo started laughing again. 

" aahh.. that tickles! stop.. haahahaa-"   
" Stop moving around Shoyo-" To think that they let Akaashi solely enjoy giving Shoyo a bath only to listened to them having fun makes everyone jealous. 

" Shoyo, cupcake don't give Akaashi a hard time and finish quickly. " Sugawara yelled outside the bathroom door. 

" _I will Moommmm_! " he continue laughing, splashing water to Akaashi's direction. Playful Akaashi is rare, he's always the Mom on their team and to Bokuto too. But to Shoyo, he's a friend, a brother, and a mom too. 

" I'm all wet Shoyo, you'll pay for this-" and a lot of splashes was heard, Hinata squealed while making a ruckus inside the confine space of the bathroom. 

" Akaashi that's no fair! let me join too!" Bokuto wouldn't want to miss out of the fun, but they won't possibly fit in the bathroom. 

" don't be silly Bokuto-san, we're almost done here right Shoyo? " 

" uhm.. yeah I'll just help Akaashi with his bath too" surprising him with another water attacked making him lose his bearing and having soap in his eyes. 

" _awww_.. baby you okay? " Akaashi wanted to help but his hands with soap too. 

" What happened? " Sugawara was still on the other side of the door. 

" Shoyo just got soap in his eyes no worries he's okay." He turned on the shower and helped Shoyo finished his bath. Drying him with towel at the same time drying himself too. 

" all done.. mhm.. _you smell good baby_.. let's get you outside. " Helping him stand up was much easier earlier. 

" Can someone helped Shoyo get back to the bed while I get dress? " Akaashi didn't have to say it twice, Kageyama stood up the same time with Atsumu, Kenma was on his way to the bathroom. 

" let's all calm down and do this like normal, civilized people. " Tooru said, holding a towel at hand. 

" Raise your hand if you have taken a nap with Shoyo-" a few people raise their hands, Kageyama and Atsumu included. 

" Okay, so you're all out. Who else here helped Shoyo with his bath? if you did that means you're out too so that only leaves.. wait what-" Well apparently only Osamu and Suna are left to be eligible for it. 

" Oikawa you did it to yourself stop bullying Osamu-" Hajime wasn't sure if Osamu can do it after all, he looks like he's hesitating. 

" It's okay Osamu-san they're just playing a game I can easily dress myself now! " Shoyo got out, towel on his waist, his hair dripping wet. 

Atsumu averted his eyes, standing up and turning the other way around to give Shoyo some privacy. Kenma was looking at him, contrary to his first impression Atsumu seems to be more reserve when it comes to intimacy. 

" Like I told you before I'm like your big brother right? plus I can only do this much for you so let me help you okay? " Atsumu shouldn't really worry about his twin, he has someone else that he likes. 

  
_but why does Osamu looks at Shoyo like that?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest this fic has kept me awake in ways I can't explain~ thank you for the feedbacks and comments and lots of love I really didn't expect much attention to this ever since I started writing it. 
> 
> wishing to stay interesting, love lots, A.


	26. How He left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's definitely getting HOT in here.

* * *

" Osamu-san? " the older boy stop brushing Shoyo's hair and waited for him to continue. 

" I haven't really said thank you for visiting so Thank you for coming all the way here-" Osamu smiled and gave Shoyo a kiss on top of his newly brush hair. 

" It's not like I did something big or anything Shoyo-kun, although I was planning on cooking for you but the travel wasn't ideal- if you ever visit Hyogo I promise to cook for you. " The younger boy nodded, closing his eyes as Osamu brush his hair to submission. 

" Shoyo is just like a puppy, after his bath once he's all clean and being groom he'll feel sleepy-" Lev pointed out, looking at Hinata who's eyes can't stay awake. 

" woah Lev, sometimes you surprise me with your superb observation. " Yaku was of course being sarcastic, always teasing Nekoma's future Ace. 

" I think.. he's just really tired or he's just in pain." Akaashi who just finish getting dress park himself at clear view of Shoyo and Osamu; His Older twin currently sulking, waiting to be notice by the baby crow. 

" Atsumu's older than Osamu right? " Shirabu was beside Suna by that time. 

" yeah, but it doesn't look that way right? " Shirabu nodded slowly making Suna confirmed that Atsumu really appears as child-like to other people compare to his younger twin Osamu. 

" But you know.. Atsumu.. he looks at Shoyo like he's his everything and that he's willing to take a bullet for him that kind of cliche stuff-" Suna couldn't make fun of Atsumu with that, he's sincere,otherwise he wouldn't bother traveling just to see Shoyo and he's not even his boyfriend. 

" yeah.. _he's stupid like that_. " both of them smile, looking at Shoyo and how even difficult people gravitate towards him. 

* * *

Shoyo's bruises on his hips can only be seen if he's shirtless so when Atsumu saw it, he can't help but not want to kill the one's brave enough to hurt him. 

" It looks ugly right? I know it's okay for a guy to have scratches and stuff but this looks so unpleasant to look at-" Shoyo said when he caught Atsumu looking at it. 

" It's not ugly but.. _I hate it_.. I want to kill them for hurting you. " shoyo pouted. 

" hate is such a strong word Atsumu-san.. I don't think I can ever hate someone-" he looks like he's about to get mad. 

" _mhm_.. we know honey, what Atsumu is trying to say is that he's really upset that someone hurt you that way, He just really cares about you. " Sugawara to the rescue. 

" Sorry Shoyo-kun, I just hope that I was around to always keep you safe. " the room went quiet, Osamu was looking at his twin and now he's anxious himself if Atsumu is planning to confess to Shoyo after all. 

" Well, you did say you'll toss for me in the future right? so when that happens you can try and keep me out of trouble although now that I think about it you look like you'll be nagging me just like Kageyama-" and they can't help but laughed at how clueless Shoyo is with Atsumu's intention. 

" Nii-chaaaan! " Natsu hugged his brother, making him wince in pain but pretended to be okay so Natsu wouldn't feel bad, His mother embrace him much softly and kissing his forehead and looking at him with the same shade of eyes. 

they didn't even realize that Shoyo's little sister and Mother knocked a few times and is now inside the room. 

" Hello! I'm Daichi Sawamura, I was the one who called last time-" Daichi lowered his head greeting Shoyo's mom. 

" Oh Sawamura-kun, thank you for always taking good care of Shoyo. I'm sorry for not being here-" She looks tired, but she's the spitting image of Shoyo she looks kind and beautiful. 

" It's okay! Shoyo's doing much better.. uhm.. Sorry about the big crowd They've been visiting him-"   
Kageyama greeted Shoyo's mom, Kuroo can't help but not snicker. 

" Oh, Tobio your mother just called me.. Are you really sure that Shoyo won't be a bother? I mean.."

" Don't worry about it Mam, I'll be taking good care of him, Thank you for entrusting your son to my care. " Shirabu and Semi was frozen to their spot, they felt like their baby is being married off. 

" Oi Kageyama why do you sound like you are asking for his hand in marriage-" Iwaizumi wanted to remind him not to shock Shoyo's mom, Oikawa isn't much help, he's in a foul mood _Tooru Oikawa is a whole new level of possessiveness_. 

She smiled taking in Tobio's embarrassed face " _Oh well_.. your mom did mention something like that- not that I'm against about any relationship but you know that you are both young and you have a long way to go to get to know each other right? " Kageyama nodded. 

Osamu seize his brother to come forward, half dragging him to face Shoyo's mom.   
" It's nice to meet you Ma'am, This is my brother Atsumu Miya and I'm Osamu Miya we're friends of Shoyo too from Hyogo. " She smiled and looked at the twins. 

" Ohh! I've got to finally meet you guys, Thank you for coming all the way here.. "

" Ma'am.. I'm also here to introduce myself as Shoyo's future.. _uhm_.. Future setter. " Atsumu was sweating buckets. 

" Setter? ohh same position with tobio's? "   
" Yes Ma'am.I'm currently the best Highschool setter in Japan,and Shoyo only deserves the best setter to toss for him." Suna wanted to gag seeing How Atsumu is trying to be as polite as Osamu but he still sounded like a jerk. 

" And Do you like Shoyo too..? " Caught red handed, Atsumu nodded,Oikawa made a choking sound He didn't expect him to admit it like that. 

" mhm.. I guess I'm no longer surprise, Shoyo's really cute right? "

" yes Ma'am, _he's really cute_. " Atsumu upon realizing how Quickly he answered that is now wishing for the earth to just swallow him whole than to stand there a minute longer. 

" Tobio? you up for a competition? " Shoyo's mother said to the younger setter. 

" of course, I'm still the best person to take good care of Shoyo, On and off court. " He looked at Atsumu, making sure he knows that he's not scared of him. 

" No fighting though or you'll get it with Koushi, right? " Sugawara nodded, they should know better than start a fight. 

" Mom, why are you all talking like I'm not here? _geez It's embarrassing! it like you're marrying me off_! " He's cheeks red, and Natsu was still beside him. 

" Nii-chan, are you going to marry one of them? _how about Kei-niichan or Toshi-niichan_?"Natsu was clinging to him. 

" Natsu, Ushijima-san and Tsukishima doesn't like me like that okay? " Ushijima stood up, lowered his head as he greeted Shoyo's mom. 

" Sorry for the late introduction I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi,I'm Shoyo's _uhm_..Friend..thank you for allowing Shoyo to stay in the hospital while he's recovering-" Shoyo's mom recognize his name and face. 

" _Oh my goodness_! I think I should be the one thanking you, your Mother called me about Shoyo's hospital stay, Thank you so much for everything. " She sound like she's about to cry, the burden of being a single parent for a household of three. 

" Shoyo is.. really special to us.. to me. So It should be me who's thanking you for allowing me to care for him. " Tendou looked at Shoyo, then to Ushijima. He's proud that Wakatoshi finally got the courage to speak up. 

" Uhm.. so.. _you like Shoyo too_? uhm.. is there someone else aside from you who likes him too..? " To say that she's overwhelmed was an understatement, she was using her hand to fan herself. 

Kenma sighed out of frustration this is not the perfect timing for them to confess, what were they thinking? Shoyo will get all worried and anxious. 

**_Stupid idiots_**. 

* * *

Shoyo's Mom left after checking on Shoyo's injuries and asked Daichi and Koushi to look after Shoyo since she needs to get Natsu back home. 

" Babe, won't Shoyo be all anxious being confess to like that? seriously they should have waited until He recovers-" Sugawara doesn't want to give unnecessary pressure for his baby crow when he should only be focusing on getting better. 

" well.. babe you can't really blame them, Ushijima's graduating, Atsumu's on the other side of the country they feel helpless that Kageyama has all the opportunities- not that I doubt Kageyama's sincerity.. We all know how much He loves Shoyo. "

" To be honest, I thought that Kenma would also confess but He's either smart or dumb for not speaking up.. or maybe he doesn't like Shoyo like that-" 

" well.. it's really up to them all we can do is to stop them from killing each other off. " When they went back to the room, Shoyo was still in bed. Kenma was hugging him and Ushijima was Talking to Atsumu and Kageyama. 

" What's up with them? " Daichi asked Shirabu. 

" Ah.. well.. I'm not sure I think they're working out a schedule or something - they don't want to overwhelmed Shoyo with asking him out on dates."

" They what???" Daichi can't believe it, Kageyama, Atsumu and now Ushijima. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi is having a heated argument about having Shoyo stayed over at their house, the only issue is that Kageyama refuses to accept their offer. 

" Like I said, I will take care of him and I promise not to do anything until we're both ready, geez! you're all making me look like a pervert! " Shoyo started laughing but then remember something 

" so.. does that mean I can't sleep beside you kageyama? do I need to sleep in another bed? " Tobio reach out for his hand, tracing patterns on his palm. 

" do you think I'll let you sleep alone? I'm only saying that I won't do anything aside from hugging you. So don't worry too much-" Shoyo giggle, maybe part of the reason why they let Shoyo stayed at Kageyama is because he's comfortable there and Tobio is a man of his words. 

* * *

" Shoyo-kun, my grand mother wants to meet you.. once you're able to travel..I hope we can see each other soon. " Atsumu was about to go home, five long hours of commute awaiting him. 

" Really? I'll visit you soon then Atsumu-san, I feel bad you traveled so far but we didn't even played volleyball -"

" you know that it not just volleyball with you right? I mean you know I like you far more than that? " Shoyo smiled while nodding. 

" I know, but still.. I wish that it was a better circumstance that made you visit. and that this wasn't the first time you see me in Miyagi. I looked awful-" Atsumu shakes his head not agreeing. 

" what are you talking about? you look cute! " Osamu needs to teach him other ways to praise Shoyo. 

" Tsumu, you know Sho-kun is not a five year old, but you keep on calling him cute. " 

" well, I don't want to sound so eager bug off! " he pouted, making Shoyo giggle again. 

" Don't bully Atsumu-san, he's really cute when he pouts. " 

" don't encourage him, he might think he's good looking or something " Shoyo looked at Osamu and Atsumu. 

" but you are twins and if Osamu-san looks good, doesn't that mean that Atsumu-san looks good too?" They both looked at each other, Osamu with disgust and Atsumu plain disbelief. 

" that's rude Shoyo-kun, I don't want to be reminded that I look like him, _aaarghhh_ -" Osamu hit Atsumu on the face, just a playful one. 

" It must be nice having a brother, Natsu's pretty cute but yeah.. it would have been nice to have a brother to play around with-" 

" well you have me, I can be your big brother Osamu- I don't think Atsumu would like being your brother because he's been thinking about marrying you and stuff-" Atsumu cheeks went red, maybe choking Osamu in front of Shoyo is not such a bad idea. 

" you idiot! I'm gonna kill you-! " Kenma decided to intervene. 

" Before you plan your wedding, please be reminded that it's not just you who wants Shoyo-so you better be on top of your game,and it's not like you are the only setter that can toss to him." Kenma is a setter after all. 

" I'm not just any setter, I'm the best." Kenma knows that too, but nonetheless it will not keep him from protecting Shoyo's heart. 

" Guys, play nice or I'm going to get _reallllyyyy_ mad I mean it! " this kind of threat from Shoyo doesn't work on Kenma because he knows Shoyo can't resist him. 

" you'll get mad at me baby? " he started playing with Shoyo's hair, tracing his jaw with his slender fingers before cupping the younger's face close enough to kiss him on the nose. 

" hmmmmpp! you don't fight fair Kenma! fine! I know I can't get mad but no fighting! " Atsumu now has listed _Kenma Kozume as armed and dangerous._

Atsumu is well aware that Aside from Tobio, Shoyo has attracted a number of players that wants to date him but it will not hinder him from wanting to pursue him.

By the time They have to go back to the Inn Shoyo's already ready for dinner. 

" I'll come see you soon Shoyo-" Osamu gave Shoyo a half hug, not wanting to crush him with his weight.   
He leans closer to him, taking in his scent. He shivers being this close,and Osamu can't shake the feeling that Shoyo really craves being cuddle. 

" I'll see you soon Osamu-san. " his voice still cheerful, Suna who normally doesn't care about socializing with others has grown accustomed to Shoyo's friends. 

" Come and join us for training camps but make sure you rest, sorry you have to see atsumu's face when you needed your rest-" 

" Wow.. a training camp with you guys would be amazing! I hope it can happen too! thank you for visiting Suna-san! " He gave Shoyo his trademark smirk and went to annoy Tsukishima one last time. 

" Here I thought Suna and ' Samu wouldn't stop talking to you.. so.. I.. let's keep in touch and See you soon? " Shoyo nodded, Atsumu leaned closer to hug Shoyo much to Kageyama's dismay. 

Hugging Shoyo is the best, he fits perfectly. He left a kiss on top of his head making his future wing spiker mumbled against his chest. 

" I promise I'll wait Shoyo.. So please give me more chance. " His voice low and seductive, making Shoyo blink twice before nodding. 

" Make sure to rest well once you get home okay?" Atsumu nodded, kissing the back of Shoyo's hand.   
That didn't go unnoticed by Sugawara as he looked at Daichi. 

**_Atsumu Miya, whipped and madly in love with Hinata Shoyo_**. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sure gives me a lot of stuff to think about while writing the remaining chapter for this fic. 
> 
> thank you for everyone who's still reading and I can't believe I just hit the 9k mark!!!! it's seriously amazing ☺️
> 
> I hope everyone's doing great. 
> 
> love lots, A.


	27. arm pillows courtesy of Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo finally being discharge from the hospital ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for minor readers a bit of mature stuff on the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> proceed with caution.

* * *

An ongoing negotiation between Ushijima and Hinata,the younger one trying his best to persuade the Ace to take the envelope that was left by his mom to pay the hospital bill.

" Are you sure your Mom's okay with the bill?" Ushijima has rejected Shoyo's money for the nth time. No matter how many times he used his charm, acted cute, and pouted Wakatoshi wouldn't yield. 

" Shoyo, why is that when it _comes to me_ you are so stubborn? Is it because you know how much I can't resist you? " with such comment Shoyo stop talking, Ushijima smiled, and put the envelope inside Shoyo's bag. 

" Mom said it's already taken care of, and you know how stubborn she is- well just like you so you have an idea..I do have one last favor Shoyo-" 

He stare at him, could it be that someone who used to be as intimidating as Ushijima Wakatoshi is now tongue-tied and nervous? He can feel his warm breath and how his shoulder would hunch back. 

" what is it Ushijima-san? " his throat felt dry.   
" Call me by my first name.. always. "  
" your first name? _Toshi-san_? like that? " The Ace nodded, He never felt high-strung around him before He was always comfortable sleeping beside him, taking naps and it was so easy. 

" Toshi-san, Thank you for everything.. I.. I really can't thank you enough for always taking good care of me.. I wanted to hug you right now. " 

" _Come here then Shoyo_." It wasn't even a request more of a command, He felt so lightheaded wrapping his arms around the much bigger boy in front of him taking him into his arms like he didn't weight anything.

Ushijima lean forward smelling Shoyo's scent, he usually smells like strawberry but he's more minty now after Sugawara has taken him to bath. His hair much shorter giving him a much mature look but he still looks cute. Feeling his breath on his neck, Shoyo giggle. 

" _Ehem_. " Ushijima search for the one responsible for interrupting his alone time with Shoyo, He saw a couple of eyes glaring at him.

Shirabu was just waiting for his turn to say goodbye  
" Shoyo, I'll come see you on my rest day okay? " He's bound to return to his dorm just like Taichi and Goshiki. 

" We'll bring you some cake too so don't feel too bad at staying at home okay? " Taichi spoils Shoyo too much, but who wouldn't want to feed him sweets when he craves for it too much? 

" Now, now I don't want you feeding Shoyo too much sweets. " Tendou clings to Shoyo and hugs him, kissing him on the forehead and stare at his eyes. 

" I'll come see you too and as long as you behave I'll get you some ice cream too. " Taichi was about to protest, when Tendou looked at Ushijima who was looking at him and the way his arms draped around Hinata. 

" Ohh.. someone's awfully jealous-" Tendou kisses Shoyo's cheek, making Wakatoshi glare at him. 

" Tendou stop teasing Ushijima-san! " Semi chastise him for tormenting their poor Captain who's now fidgeting in his own space. 

" I did no such thing! " he fakes being indignant.   
after such hearty goodbyes they left,Ushijima will be in Tokyo to meet some representatives in Japan Youth, while Semi and Tendou will be returning home to start on their university application. 

* * *

  
It was perfect timing that the nurse came in to give Shoyo some of his meds to take home, Kageyama's mom was already outside waiting for them at the car ready to take Shoyo home. 

" Thank you for the gift again Kenma.. and I'll come see you soon once I'm all okay-" 

" There's no need to rush, take all the time that you need to rest. " Kenma and the rest of Nekoma would be going back to Tokyo. 

" I'm going to miss you. " It's true that during his confinement at the hospital they have become much closer, Shoyo was surprise himself that it was even possible. The number of times he spent sleeping at Kenma's house He thought that He's familiar with the setter but when He was a patient and is is dependent to his friends Kenma was there to do everything for him. 

" I think I'm going to miss you more.. _and this_ -" he brush his lips against Shoyo's unsuspecting one, He held his breathe, He took the chance;his heart protesting against his chest. 

Both of them went red as a beetroot, Shoyo giggle breaking the awkward silence between then. 

" Message me when you get safely home okay? " Kenma nodded, in a dazed as he joined the other nekoma players waiting just outside the hospital. 

  
" Shoyo-" Akaashi and Bokuto was holding on to their bags, they're bound to Tokyo too joining the bus with Nekoma. 

" Please make sure that you rest, If I ever got a word from Kageyama that you are trying to play volleyball _I'll get really mad_ -" Shoyo's eyes went on full puppy-like trying to appeal to Akaashi's good side. 

" But Akaaaashi!!! my disciple..uhm..Shoyo! he'll get bored for days! " bokuto tries to explain earning a glare from Akaashi. 

" Ohhh no you don't - Bokuto-san don't even give in." Bokuto who has never ever tried to say " ** _No_** " to Shoyo is like a fish caught mouth agape trying to explain that Hinata needed the exercise before Oikawa and Iwaizumi steps in. 

  
" Iwa-chan will definitely get pissed if you don't listen honey, so no playing and just focus on getting well- and uhm.. _no other extra curricular activities with Tobio-chan_. " 

" Don't scare him Oikawa, but Shoyo please no more dangerous stuff okay? and call me whenever you want to eat something. " Iwaizumi was worried that they'll end up ordering pizza, Kags can't cook. 

  
" I'm not going to practice I swear! just going to stay in bed and watch matches in tv! " Kageyama approach them, carrying Hinata's bag. 

" Sho- Date Tech's about to go, say goodbye to them and let's get you home. " Aone and Futakuchi was with Sawamura and Sugawara. 

" Alright -" he reaches out to Akaashi, hugging and receiving a kiss on his cheeks, Bokuto wanted to give him a bear hug but gave him fifty percent of tackle. 

" I'll see you real soon, let's video call okay? " Both players went outside and head for the bus that will take them to tokyo. 

" You sure you'll be both okay just the two of you? " Oikawa eyeing Tobio. 

" you worry too much - Kags did promise you right?" Oikawa pouted, he worries too much. Only Hajime knows how many times Oikawa wakes up screaming, drenched in sweat calling out Shoyo's name then he'll end up crying before Iwaizumi calms him down and reminds him that Shoyo is safe and that he's in the hospital. 

_So to an extent, Hajime knows why Tooru worries too much_. 

" Tooru Oikawa." Shoyo encourages him to smile. 

" Visit me soon okay? I promise to always message you and answer your calls. So don't worry too much-" he nods, still quiet. 

" what is bothering you.. tell me? "  
" I.. I just feel anxious not being able to see you-" 

" how about video calls every now and then? "  
" _Really_? " He perked up with his suggestion. 

" Yes and you can visit me whenever you can.. and when I'm all well I'll sleep over at your house, how does that sound? "

" that sounds good.. right Iwa-chan? " Hajime smiled, the patience of Shoyo in handling Tooru's mood is as good as Hajime's. 

* * *

" You two ready to go home? " Sugawara is outside with Daichi, Nishinoya is finally discharge and got home safely Asahi and Tanaka helped him get home.Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was left to say goodbye. 

" we'll come and see you soon,don't be in a hurry to join practice." Sawamura was giving him some reminders before they part ways. 

" King, make sure you feed him healthy stuff not pizza.. _definitely not pizza_. " Tsukishima kept reminding Shoyo that pizza is not considered dinner.

" that's the third time you said that Tsukishima! geeez! I promise to not have pizza while I'm recovering-" Tsukishima glares at him.

" I keep on reminding you it's because you are so skinny! look at your arms! " Tsukki's mom will definitely weep if she saw how much weight Shoyo loss. 

" I'm still growing! hmp! " Yamaguchi steps in, giving Shoyo some bread and a bottle water to eat before going home. 

" Tsukki, don't fight with Shoyo or you'll feel bad about it later- " knowing his childhood friend, he'll overthink about scolding Shoyo too much on their way home. 

"Tsukishima's not really mad.. _he's just cute that way._ " _Shoyo always knows_ , Tsukki didn't respond to their teasing. But he did made sure that Shoyo is dress warmly. 

" Do you have socks with you? Mom got you some so make sure to always wear one so your feet won't get cold-" He took out a paper bag, aside from the socks he also got Shoyo some new underpants much to his embarrassment. 

" Don't look at me like that, Aki nii-san got you those and it's not like I can stop him. " he open Shoyo's bag and put the stuff inside. 

" I'll call them to say thank you, But Thank you for staying in the hospital with me. " Yamaguchi gave him a brief hug,checking one more time that he's all set to go.

Tsukishima not a fan of skinship still manage to hug Shoyo awkwardly,intently making him look at his golden eyes.

" promise me you'll eat a lot and sleep."  
" I pinky promise." Kei surprise him with pressing his lips on Shoyo's cheeks that still shows a slight bruising.

" message me whenever you can shoyo." With such height difference with them Shoyo can only stare at him and nod.

" Alright..break it up you two.Honey,I'm going to miss you-" Koushi clinging to Shoyo.

" I'll miss you too Suga-san..it feels weird not sleeping with you guys around-" Suga will be returning to his own home and not having Shoyo would him makes him miss him more but it can't be helped.

" Do you want me to sleep over at your place Koushi? " Sawamura can easily sense his anxiety,Koushi nodded holding to his hand like a life line.

" Go inside the car,and sleep when you can." Daichi ushered them inside the car,saying goodbye to Kageyama's mom who was waiting for them.

" You kids are welcome to come visit Shoyo! And don't worry He won't be eating Pizza!" Shoyo pouted making Kags mother laughed harder.

_If only Shoyo knows how much she wants to spoil him but it can wait,he needed to eat healthy_.

* * *

  
Both Kageyama and Hinata occupied the back seat.

" you good to go?Shoyo? You hungry?" Kageyama was removing Shoyo's shoes,massaging his feet out of habit.

"I'm still full _mooom._."he tried to stifle a yawn.  
" Alright baby,just try and sleep and then I'll make your favorite for dinner later." She put on her seatbelt and started the car.

" sleep on my lap..come here." Shoyo mumbling his way to rest his head on Kags lap,tucking his legs in.  
Kags feels comfortable sleeping this way too,and they enjoyed the rest of the trip sleeping.Shoyo occasionally waking up to scoot closer.

By the time they got home,Kageyama's sister was knocking on the window waiting for Shoyo to wake up.

" Shoyo it's been ages!come here let me see you-" she was half dragging Him to her arms,kissing his forehead then his cheeks.

" Miwa- onee san?mhmm." He cuddle close to her,Miwa always smells good definitely much better than kageyama.

" did my baby miss me? Want to sleep in my room tonight? Oh my god who cut your hair like this?" She was holding Shoyo's hair.

" Tobio said it's okay..but I really don't mind it will grow back I'm sure-" she click her tongue of course Miwa wouldn't stand leaving shoyo with this kind of hair cut.

" I'll fix it later but let's get you inside,Tobio will just get your bag and stuff-"

" Mom, Miwa's trying to have Shoyo all to herself again." Kags called in for reinforcement.

" Again you two,no fighting. Miwa,you said you'll be busy so just have Shoyo at Tobio's room." Miwa stick her tongue out at tobio.

" I need to fix his hair Mom,look at what they did to his poor hair!" This is a normal scene at their household whenever Shoyo comes over.

Their house smells the same,just like how Shoyo left the last time. Kags took their bags at his room leaving Shoyo to the hands of his sister.

" Do you want to nap first or Can I work on your hair then bath for you? Mom..? Did you got that extra pillows I bought for Shoyo?" 

" it's not like he's going to use it-" Kageyama yelled from his room.

" why won't I used it???" Clearly Shoyo has forgotten that he always sleep in Kags arms so extra pillows isn't much use.

Miwa started laughing with the clueless expression of Shoyo,She got her supplies and is now making sure that Shoyo hair will be more decent.

" So..I heard that Someone gave you a ring-" Shoyo's neck up to his ears went red then he nodded slowly.

" Tobio said he wants us to be together..and he gave me a ring.."

" and you're not wearing them because..?"  
" I don't think I deserve to wear them..not now..I want to be the best, to be able to stand beside him..I'm no good this way-"

" but you see..he just doesn't see you as someone who plays volleyball..for Tobio you are just simply his Shoyo..I hope you know what I mean-" Shoyo nodded slowly.

" You do love him right? I mean..do you want to be with him Shoyo?" He nodded again.

" that's good to hear, I think he worries that you have..uhm..other people that likes you-" 

" I am not worried." They both got startled.  
" Are you done with your haircut? Let me help you with your bath, you've been wearing your clothes since we left the hospital."   
"Shoyo's done! OH MY..Shoyo look like a bad boy." He has shorter hair,Miwa took a photo and uploaded it tagging Shoyo.

* * *

" Tobio..do you want to take a bath together?" He was struggling taking off his shirt.

" sure,let me help you with that." He took off the shirt,folding it and tossing it aside,he got rid of his clothes too appearing naked in front of Shoyo after confessing like that made Hinata unable to look at him.

" why would you go stripped like that in front of me bakayama!" 

" why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before,or it's not like I haven't seen you naked..but..I'm sort of happy you can now at least feel shy around me and think of me as a guy." 

" _gwaaah_! Don't just face me like that! Turn around-"  
" then how the hell am I going to help you with your bath? Just shut up and _don't get any weird ideas_." 

" like I'm the one who would have lewd ideas..you kiss me first! _That's my first kiss_!" Kageyama started laughing,not a bit embarrass.

" well that's my first kiss too so we're even. Why?did you dislike it?want me to return your first kiss huh?" 

" huh? Go on then!return my first kiss!" He yelled back,Kageyama without another warning landed an open mouth kiss making the shorter boy gasps as he felt his tongue.

" why are you using your tongue all of a sudden?"  
" felt like doing it..did you dislike it?"   
" not that I dislike it..but give me a warning."  
" so..as long as I'll give a warning it will be okay?" Shoyo nodded.  
" but wait..I promise them I wouldn't do anything to you while you are recovering.." he said a bit frustrated. 

" maybe just kisses.. should be fine? " he waited until Tobio responded. 

" I guess.. but maybe not while we're both naked.. " He want to keep his promise and it's proving to be really difficult if Shoyo stays naked in front of him. 

the funny thing about it is, when they we're not talking about doing it they went back to being best friends again, they talked about what's going to happen the next coming days or what can Shoyo do while resting. 

After drying themselves in the room, Kageyama felt that this seems pretty normal. Shoyo went about his business in picking a cd to watch on one of kageyama's games and He was helping him to wear a socks and massaging his feet. 

Dinner was more fun specially with Miwa and Tobio arguing who gets to sit beside Shoyo and who gets to feed him, just the usual stuff. 

" seriously Shoyo- he's so possessive I don't know how you can stand it, don't hesitate to smack him in the head if he gets on your nerve. " 

" why are you brainwashing him?" Tobio was cutting the meat carefully, then placing it to Shoyo's plate. 

" Don't feed him too much Tobio. " His Mother scolded him, She knows he wants him to get back in shape. 

" He usually eats much more than this Mom He can inhale food like it was air. " He started eating his share. 

" wow Tobio it's not like you don't eat like that huh?"

" well I do need to eat since I need to build up muscle, but you seem to be getting skinnier. " he clicks his tongue, a sign of disapproval. 

" I'm not getting skinnier!" tried as he may, his appetite wasn't the same, but he wishes that Kags will ease up a bit with the nagging. 

He wasn't allowed to eat sweets after dinner, so he went straight to bed after brushing his teeth. Kags insisted He change shirt and he helped him brushed his hair. 

" I'm like your pet dog heh-" Tobio stops brushing his hair. 

" why a pet though? don't you think that we're like newlyweds? " 

" newlyweds huh? " he remembers the ring, kept safe inside his bag. 

" I'm not rushing you to wear the ring all the time.. or to be a couple right away.. but I just want you to know how I feel-" he continue with brushing his hair. 

" I know.. thank you for not rushing me Tobio. " he found the perfect spot and scoot closer to Kageyama's legs. 

" come to bed Shoyo.. " the extra pillows was there merely for decorations, Tobio turn off the lights and occupied his side of the bed. 

" Can I snuggle closer? " Tobio find it odd that Shoyo's asking permission, it's not like it's the first time he's sleeping over but maybe he's scared to go overboard. 

" Come here then dumbass. " nothing much has change, this will just be one of the thousands times that they'll be sleeping together. 

" do you want to try again? " Shoyo was hiding his face on Tobio's chest. 

" try what? " he snuggle closer not saying another word. 

" What is it? " when he didn't respond but hold on to his shirt, He can feel how the smaller boy's heart is hammering against his chest. 

" Can I kiss you Shoyo? " he slowly nodded and looked up at him, there wasn't much left to say. He memorize how to kiss him even before doing it. 

But this time around, Shoyo has his arms around him; It started with just pecks that turn to open mouth kisses, Tobio's tongue started to explore Shoyo's mouth- and for the life of him hearing Shoyo whimpering that made him stop. 

" does.. am I hurting you babe..? do you want to stop? " he was trying to catch his breath looking at Shoyo who looks like he's in a dazed. 

" No.. it's just.. it feels good.. do you feel good Tobio?" Tobio nods, claiming his lips again. 

" I want more.. more of you.. " His lips was on his neck, Shoyo's eyes widen but he felt like it still wasn't enough. 

" that tickles mhmm.. " He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. More of this and he can feel like he's going to end up doing it. 

" let's.. let's just kiss.. I know you're still hurting here-" he place a hand on Shoyo's hips. 

" are you sure that's okay? won't you be mad if it's just kissing? " Shoyo lips a bit swollen, Tobio look at it a bit smug that he's the reason behind it. 

" Shoyo.. being able to kiss you.. sleeping in the same bed is more than I can ever wish for always remember that. " He didn't know why but he felt a tear escape his eyes, Tobio Kageyama loves him so much. 

" kiss me Tobio. " and he continue where they left off, Shoyo can feel how much turned on Kags is, he can feel him against his legs. But as Kageyama promise, he won't do anything not unless they're both ready. 

_and with that he fell for him more_. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally shoyo's home, Nishinoya too!  
> I'm a bit tongue-tied atm trying to write something before posting this chapter it's a bit steamy compare to the previous chapters and I hope that you'll still enjoy reading it. 
> 
> good mornight everyone, A.


	28. for the love of cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo's fully recovered and can now join a practice match. baby crow excited to fly again!

* * *

A week of non productive days and staying at Tobio's home,waiting for him to get home after practice helping Kags Mom for dinner,Hinata Shoyo took on another hobby to keep him preoccupied ;Baking cakes a new hobby he manage to master. It started with cookies,then cupcakes,and ended up with cakes.

He started sending personalized cookies to his friends,thanking them for taking good care of him.One delivery was bound to Tokyo,one for Nekoma and the other for Fukurodani.

Yaku was like a proud mom, even posting a video of opening the box. there was screaming, Kuroo has to stop Lev from ruining the box but Kenma, the setter settled on taking a photo of the cookie, then putting it back inside the box too happy to even say a word. 

Akaashi on the other hand has to begged Bokuto to stop bragging to everyone at school about the cookie, he ended up eating it but regrets not taking a photo of it first and using Akaashi's cookie to upload and some remnants of the cookie saying that it look so good it didn't survive long enough for a photo. 

Tooru and Hajime who surprise the team one day with Shoyo's personalize cookies, one for each member of the team and one for the coaches too! torn between eating it or just keeping it safe The team is now in deep debate to sacrifice only one cookie to be eaten and the rest can save theirs on frames.

Maki and Mattsun, even offered to buy some of the cookies but who would even give up such precious cookies? Kunimi even has to defend his own share from Kindaichi. 

they did take pictures of it,taking a selfie with different witty captions and tagging Shoyo making other teams who hasn't receive theirs a bit jealous.

  
Atsumu who saw the post has been sulking for days,he even got scolded by his coach by being so moody and grumpy all the time.

" _you are such a baby Atsumu_ ,here take this." Kita their captain visited their practice one day.  
When the setter open the box,he saw Shoyo's handwriting and he was practically buzzing.

He was like a kid on Christmas eve too excited to open his gift,he even called Osamu.

" _Osamuuuu_! Come here! Shoyo sent something! Where's my damn phone.." he wanted to take a photo of it first, although he's not sure if he want to eat the cookie or maybe he'll just begged Osamu for a bite from his own cookie. 

" calm the fuck down you're going to drop it! "he plopped himself on the floor too giddy, too excited. 

" Here I thought Shoyo-kun has completely forgotten about me because of tobio-kun but he didn't.. " Samu has been hearing his grumbling for days, Atsumu almost went to the post office to check if it was being held up or something. 

When He saw the cookie with his new jersey # he was over the moon. 

" aren't you the prettiest thing ever created? you look so good-" Suna wanted to snatch the cookie out of his grasp to annoy him but he's not that heartless, Atsumu really looks happy. honest to god happy. 

" Take a picture Tsumu, don't eat it yet. " he nodded, still amazed at how skillful Shoyo is.   
Samu can't argue with that, the rest of Inarizaki got their own share of cookies. 

They uploaded the photos,giving praises to Shoyo's skills, promising to treat him out once he visited Hyogo. 

* * *

That night after Shoyo has been given permission that he can come back to school and can even joined practice given that he'll be just doing some light activities. 

When Kageyama got home, he was greeted with dinner prepared by Shoyo. 

" will you be taking a bath first Tobio? " called Shoyo at the kitchen, Kageyama went over to the kitchen hugging Shoyo from behind. 

" let's take a bath together? " being away makes him miss him more, not being able to practice with him the gym seems to be less loud. 

" don't you want to eat first? " Shoyo was used to this intimacy, Tobio always hugs him the moment he got home. 

" are you hungry? let's eat first then bath-" shoyo would normally wait for him to get home so they can eat together, then they spend the rest of the night talking about how practice went and when the night is about to end they'll end up kissing. 

After dinner, they'll take separate showers but Kageyama doesn't bother being modest anymore. Shoyo can look at him all he wants,but they'll still manage to just stop before things escalated. 

" I can't find your shirt, you know the blue one-"   
" just wear anything babe-" Shoyo pouted, he likes that shirt because it's big and smells like Kageyama. 

" but I like that shirt, it smells just like you-" Kageyama took off his shirt and handed it over to him. 

" Wear this. " he went to his cabinet to look for a new shirt to wear, Shoyo was a speechless, _was he becoming a pervert_? 

" let's get to bed, remember it's your first day back and we have a practice game so we need to get up early too. " he went to bed without any more fuss, he was excited of course. 

" tobio.. " he looks mad, " why do you like you are mad? " he pokes his cheeks. 

" I'm not mad. sleep. " he's obviously mad but Shoyo has no idea what brought it on.   
" you Haven't kiss me yet.. " Tobio can't help but not smile, how the hell is he supposed to ignore him now? 

" so one kiss and then you'll sleep? " he was teasing him of course, but seeing how his eyes and his lower lip turn into a pout he went ahead and kiss him. 

" I love kissing you, I love coming home to you I love you so don't pout anymore okay? " Shoyo sniffle, hugging him tight. 

" I got scared you don't want me anymore, I love you too.. " so that one kiss ended up with more, Shoyo was relentless and now that his fully recovered he can easily pinned Kageyama,rubbing each other's erection. 

" Shoyo.. no more please.. just kissing. " He's trying his best to not lose control, Shoyo nodded trying to collect himself. He too was hard, but he's scared to go beyond that and He knows Tobio is too. 

" Sorry.. I guess I miss you too much today and I'm too excited for tomorrow too.. do you want to go to the bathroom first? " Kageyama was groaning out of frustration, he shakes his head. 

" I'll be fine let's just sleep okay?" He'll go soft as long as he can think of something unrelated to Shoyo and maybe it doesn't really help that he's cuddling close to him but he can control it. 

" want me to make us some packed lunch for tomorrow? " 

" no, don't worry about it just sleep babe. " he hums in response, he knows that he's making things hard for Kageyama, but he doesn't want to do it not unless they're both ready. 

* * *

  
he woke up with Tobio gone on the bed, he saw him packing their bags; He glance at the wall clock it was half past five in the morning. 

" you awake? want to eat something before we go?" Tobio has always been the one who normally organized their bags while Shoyo would make them their lunch. 

" I'll make some rice balls, while you get ready." it was still dark outside, And he was still sleepy so he'll probably end up sleeping on their bus ride to school.   
he made a few rice balls just in case they'll end up getting hungry on their way for their practice match. 

" I'll finish packing that, go on and change babe. " a quick peck and Kageyama finally smiled, hugging him and inhaling his scent. 

" I'll never get enough of hugging you.. I wonder why-" Shoyo bite his neck playfully. 

" I must smell so good huh?" Shoyo nodded, his face against his chest, mimicking his breathing. 

" go on and change clothes or do you want to end up late? " he gave him one final squeeze before heading to the bathroom. 

* * *

  
before leaving the house Shoyo left a note saying that they'll be both out for a practice match, holding hands on their way to the bus stop then sleeping on the ride kept Shoyo's mind busy. 

By the time He got to school he's practically hyperventilating. His legs won't move, he was sweating. 

" baby.. do you want me to carry you? " Kageyama was on the ground, Shoyo was shaking. They heard footsteps and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, when Kei saw Shoyo on the ground he went running. 

" what.. what happened are you hurt? " Shoyo looked up to them, he looks terrified. 

" my legs shaking.. can't I wait here? I don't want to go inside. " Yamaguchi finally realizes what's happening, it's the first time after that time that Shoyo will be back at school. 

" What are you all doing outside? come on-" Daichi looked at them closely, Suga was planning to scold them too but when he saw Shoyo he started to panic. 

" What's wrong? does your stomach hurts? " Koushi looks at kageyama. 

" Shoyo doesn't want to go inside.. can we just wait here? " Kageyama is not leaving Shoyo alone, and looks like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi will stay outside too. 

" Okay, I'll let Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai know-baby.. do you want some water? " Shoyo shakes his head, breathing heavily. 

It pains Sugawara to see Shoyo like this, being this terrified, he didn't even imagine that Shoyo will even feel this strongly on going back inside.   
looks like he needs to let the others know they might be late. 

* * *

  
[ _**team Mom**_ ] 

**Akaashi** : _good morning everyone, we're almost at the meeting place, how's everyone doing?_

**Yaku** : _On our way too, you all excited_? 

**Sugawara** : _uhmm.. we might be late. there's a bit of a problem_. 

**Semi** : _what's wrong? problem with the bus_? 

**Sugawara** : _Shoyo can't go inside the school.. he's terrified, he's been outside while we're waiting for others to arrive_. 

**Iwaizumi** : _do you want us to dropped by_? 

**Yaku** : _kenma wants to know if Shoyo's okay_ -

**Sugawara** : _he's with kageyama, he's like a koala clinging to him. Good thing Kageyama can easily carry him_. 

**Semi** : _We're here at the meeting place, we'll set up let us know once you got here, keep us posted @ **sugawara**_

**Sugawara** : _sure, the bus is here we'll see you in a few._

* * *

" Shoyo? the bus is here. Can you stand up? "   
" Hinata-kun, you ready to go? " Takeda Sensei got off the bus and is now trying to calm the young crow. 

" Sensei? " He was still being comforted by Tobio. 

" Do you think you can get in the bus? Kageyama said you wanted to participate in the practice match or do you want to rest for today? " 

" I'm okay now Sensei, I'm sorry- I was.. " Takeda Sensei place his hand on his head. 

" Everyone gets scared Hinata-kun and you've been brave all this time so it's okay to say you are scared."

  
He smiled, and Shoyo knows he's so lucky to have him as their advisor; He doesn't have any experience with volleyball but he always make sure that they'll have every opportunities. 

Kageyama slowly release him from his embrace, helping him to stand up. 

" we'll eat some of those rice balls once you feel like eating babe." Sugawara perks up hearing Kageyama calling Shoyo this way, makes him wonder if they have become a couple while he's recovering.

When Shoyo boarded the bus he got a loud welcome by his team mates, to say he was overwhelmed was an understatement he was happy seeing them and as he take in his seat he's looking forward to his first practice match after resting for three weeks. 

" you sleepy? " Kageyama was doing the usual, making sure Shoyo's comfortable that he isn't hungry, or cold.. now that he think about it he's becoming more of a dotting wife to him. 

" you'll let me sleep in your shoulder kags? " he nodded, he usually sleeps in his lap but given the cramp space he'll have to sleep on his shoulder for awhile. 

funny thing about Shoyo is once he nod off, he'll sleep all the while, no matter how bumpy the road is. 

" Is Shoyo still sleeping? " Yamaguchi was beside Tsukki who's listening to music. 

" yeah, still snoring. " he's just teasing, Shoyo looks at ease, lips in a pout making him want to kiss him but he won't, he held his hand and entwined it with his. 

* * *

When Shoyo woke up the sun was already up, he felt warm and Kageyama was looking at him. He got conscious that he was drooling and Tobio was waiting to tease him. 

" are we here Kageyama? "   
" yep, you ready to go down, most of them are already warming up. "   
" why do you have so many bags? " Kageyama froze, then just shrugged it off, mumbling something about extra shirts for practice. 

Kageyama went down first, since he's taking their bags while Shoyo was checking his phone. He chatted Kenma awhile ago about being able to join a practice match but he hasn't responded yet. 

_oh right, he mentioned something about training camp so he must be busy too_. 

Once he steps out he can easily tell that they are nowhere near Miyagi and then he saw the beach, no wonder he the air smells different. 

He got out but no one was around but he saw a signage that says [ this way to the gym] he tried calling Kageyama but he wasn't answering, he tried to contact Sugawara still no answer. 

he sucks at directions, he always get lost so he never go to new places alone. And ever since he started highschool he always have someone with him but now, he's alone. 

he started to get frustrated and then he started crying; he knows they're out there somewhere but walking alone, in an unfamiliar place scares him. He wasn't like this before, but going through that kind of hell wasn't easy. 

" _kageyama.. where are you.. I'm scared.. please_.. " He saw another signage telling him to go right to reach the gym. He was half running, but his legs a bit wobbly so he fell down a lot. 

He was trying to wipe his face with his shirt and he must look so pathetic right now.   
when he open the gym door, he heard a loud boom making him duck in response. 

Even before he heard him speak he can easily tell it's Sugawara. 

" cupcake, I'm sorry we meant to surprise you.. open your eyes-" his eyes hurt because he was rubbing it while stopping himself from crying. 

a big banner with a happy birthday shoyo was there, the entire room was crowded with different colored uniforms, and he was just speechless. 

" baby, are you okay? I'm sorry for not replying to your chats.. happy birthday. " Shirabu was trying to calm him down, he nodded regaining composure. 

" I'm sorry.. I got scared.. I thought everyone left me alone.. " he saw the worried look of Ushijima,he tried to smile. 

" I wasn't expecting anything.. I mean my birthday was a week ago! " He saw Akaashi holding out a cake. 

" Well, we still need to celebrate it- so before you blow your cake and make a wish let us sing you a happy birthday first-" Ever since childhood, Hinata didn't have this much family to begin with.   
he celebrate his birthday with his mom and natsu, then middle school he has two close friends but he never had this much people who would be singing happy birthday for him. 

when he was younger he wished that he'll have a whole team to celebrate his birthday, but now.. it's not just Karasuno who's here but his friends with Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa and even Inarizaki is here. 

when the song ended and he close his eyes to make a wish be blow the candle and everyone is now hugging him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done and Shoyo finally getting his wish to have a celebration not only with his team mate but with all of his friends, he deserves all the love in the world ☺️
> 
> again, thank you for reading and hoping that everyone's in good health. 
> 
> love lots, A.


	29. when at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo can't wait to spend the entire day with his friends at the beach but he seems to be forgetting something really important.

* * *

When Shoyo recovered from being overwhelmed he now then realized that even the third years made it to his birthday surprise. 

Ushijima wearing casual clothes with his white flannel shirt and khaki shorts made him looked like he's a model specially with his hair much longer and without his usual stoic expression. 

" _come here_.. were you scared? " Semi was against leaving him to look for the gym but it was more convincing that way, nonetheless he felt guilty, he was hugging him and dabbing his tears with a napkin. 

" I was just scared but Thank you for another surprise - " Semi who's usually quiet always make sure to give Shoyo some hugs to comfort him. 

" Well, we were supposed to celebrate somewhere else but given that another team has joined us Captain Thought it would make you happy to celebrate your birthday at the beach. " Taichi was pushing Ushijima forward. 

" Toshi-san? _you planned everything_? " that was something unexpected, Shoyo knows how busy Ushijima is but he still manage to do something for him. 

" everyone help, not just me Shoyo.. " Shoyo can tell that he's trying to downplay his involvement but he jump to his arms, giving him a hug that was long overdue. He felt how he cease breathing but still manage to received Shoyo not letting him fall. 

" you are the best Toshi! It's my first time going to the beach! " Wakatoshi looked at him like he said something impossible. 

" What do you mean Shoyo? " Shirabu was just beside them, he somehow felt embarrassed to continue but it's not something he hides from his friends anyway. 

" _well I_.. Haven't gone to the beach ever. " His mother, bless her soul is very hardworking and she dedicate every money she earned for him and Natsu, going to the beach means additional spending so He would not asked for something as selfish as that. 

Taichi swore that he saw Tendou look away as he unconsciously bite his lips whenever he's anxious and he can't blame him, His own heart is aching terribly and he can't be more than grateful that Aone, the huge middle blocker from Date Tech carried Shoyo and gave him a hug, greeting him again. 

" Wakatoshi-kun, relax.. " Tendou was giving his best friend a moment to compose himself, given that kind of revelation He can't help but not want to spoil Shoyo so much. 

" I want to marry him soon Tendou. " It wasn't just out of whim but he knows that He's more than capable of providing for Shoyo and he can make him happy. 

It doesn't matter if he can't have kids of his own in the future, they can always adopt when they're ready to settle down after being professional players, all he needs right now is the right opportunity to confess. 

* * *

Shoyo saw Kita with the rest of Inarizaki keeping to themselves, and he understands that since they're fairly new to his circle of friends they're still shy to interact with others, but He still wants them to enjoy after going all the way here. 

When Kita saw him, the fondness of the Ex Captain of Inarizaki was evident. He was not someone who's a hugger but with Hinata Shoyo all those impossibilities went out of the window. 

" _Kita-saaaan_! " he said in a playful tone, the older boy wrapped his arms around Shoyo His eyes gazing at him like he's the sky filled with stars, and with Shoyo looking at someone for long period of time meant staring at their soul, he does that whenever he talks with his close friends. 

" you've gotten taller! " Kita knows how that this are magical words for Shoyo, he leaned closer, inhaling him as if he's memorizing his scent. 

" Do you think so? " Kita nodded, " _aahh_.. you smell so good! " Kita can only recall that Shoyo is the only human being that praise him about smelling good, it wasn't his grades or because he's good looking Shoyo was very particular on the way he smell. 

" Do I? I don't wear any perfume Though -" Shoyo loves his accent, even on video calls he'll let him talked for hours just to listen to him, Atsumu and Osamu sound differently whenever they talk over the phone too. 

" I guess it's just your normal scent, I can easily tell it's you even if I'm blindfolded-" 

" Can you easily smell the _scent of jealousy_ over here Shoyo-kun? " Suna was with the twins, Atsumu was trying his best to wait for his turn while Osamu was holding himself back from hitting Tsumu on the head. 

Atsumu knows that Shoyo can't help but radiate warmth whenever he is near, When their eyes meet Shoyo knows that Atsumu has been eyeing him across the room, that he wants to have him all by himself but he gave him the time to go around the room to greet his guest. 

Looks like Atsumu has grown mature. 

" hey there Atsumu-san." was it only two weeks since they last saw each other? he has gone more taller making Shoyo crane his neck to look at him. 

" Hey Shoyo-kun." his voice a bit lower than usual, he extended his hand to greet him but he was engulfed by Shoyo's embrace. 

" I can now give you a decent hug since my arms all healed! " Atsumu feels like all eyes are on him, and the way Shoyo clings to him made it impossible for him to keep him it to a friendly hug. 

" I'm glad you're all healed up, you excited to play on the beach first? " Shoyo look away, he would love to play but he doesn't know how to swim not willing to say out loud he motion Atsumu to come closer so he can whisper something to him. 

" _don't laugh okay_? but I don't know how to swim-" why would Atsumu laugh at this? it gave him more reason to adore him. 

" don't worry, Osamu doesn't know how to swim but I'm a great swimmer so I can teach you-" he whispers back, making Shoyo eyes widen in shock all the while looking at Osamu. 

" Are you seriously bad mouthing me to Shoyo you idiot? " Osamu wanted to choke him. 

" why are you whispering to him like you're telling him something lewd? " Gin was just joking but it made Atsumu choke on his own saliva and then a pair of hands immediately seize Shoyo away from him. 

" Atsumu Miya, I told you no fancy plays with my baby or you are going to be sorry-" Oikawa was baring his fangs. 

" Now, now play nice. Atsumu knows that _Shoyo isn't allowed to date right_? " Akaashi wasn't asking, he's letting him know. 

" Atsumu-san promise me he'll teach me something but it's a secret we can't tell you guys! " that made matters worse. 

Yaku was sharpening his claws, Iwaizumi is restraining Oikawa and Sugawara was smiling so sweetly it's so scary. 

  
" Let's eat first so we can go to the beach! Shoyo I got you some grilled meat! " Daichi was already busy preparing the barbeque outside the gym. 

* * *

After eating lunch, everyone gets ready to play at the beach. Shoyo was way too excited for someone who can't swim. 

" sorry for leaving you, they dragged me out of the way for the surprise -" Shoyo wasn't really mad he knows kageyama didn't mean any harm when he left him and who would get mad for their surprise? 

" im not mad Kageyama- but I will be if you don't let me play soon-"

" you need to used some sunblock dumbass! do you want to cry when you burn later? take off your shirt I'll spray it on you. " Shoyo, who's used to stripping his clothes off in front of Kageyama didn't even worry about others seeing him half naked. 

" _look at that- Shoyo's distracting the slaves from working_. " Tsukishima was referring to the frozen Atsumu who was supposed to bring the plates and Ushijima stop to ogle at him too. 

" well I think Kageyama is trying to show off too. " Yamaguchi was helping them with the table, _Well Kei knows that too_.

Kageyama was spraying the sunblock all over Shoyo's body and some to his face, he wore his green shorts that was prepared by Tobio. 

" Oh.. I forgot to bring you slippers-" He somehow felt that something was missing when he was secretly packing their bags. 

" don't worry about that, I saw a store that sells water shoes. " Ushijima change to a more casual shorts, getting rid of his shirt and exposing his tones abs. 

" Yey! let's go to the beach Tobio! "   
" I'll put our bags first to our room, don't go out swimming alone you hear me? " 

" Yes Sir! " he gave him a salute.   
" hop on my back Shoyo, the sand is a bit hot for your feet-" Ushijima offered his back, which Shoyo jump in happily. 

" hold on tightly Shoyo or you'll end up falling -" Kageyama made sure to add extra lotion on Shoyo's back, giving him one last look before heading upstairs. 

" Kageyama, you sure you want to share the room with Shoyo? you can have your own separate room just like the others-" Ushijima said, Shoyo then look at Tobio. 

" but I won't be able to sleep alone Toshi-" Kageyama didn't have to explain, He doesn't mind sharing the room with Shoyo and its not like they're not aware that Shoyo prefers sleeping beside somebody. 

" Oh.. right-" he does know, the number of times Shoyo stayed the night at Ushijima he should know how he sleeps. 

* * *

  
Tendou saw Ushijima would smile at every little thing Shoyo does, He was helping him to choose some water shoes although he keeps on insisting he doesn't need it because he might only use it once. 

" don't you want to go back here? " Shoyo looks at him, he pondered on his Question longer than necessary. 

" maybe.. " he doesn't want to hope too much, so much good things has already happened and he doesn't want to be greedy. 

Ushijima let him pick the shoes and help him wear it, giving him the liberty to run to the beach. Some of his friends already playing on the tides but since they didn't know that Shoyo can't swim it took them by surprise that when the Tide caught his legs he scrambled frantically back to the sands and didn't even try to go back to the shore. 

" Shoyo-kun.. you know the water can't really dragged you away plus Aone is here he can easily spot you-" Osamu was sitting beside Shoyo who's playing in the sand. 

" well if it drags me Osamu-san I'll be goner because I can't swim. " Osamu understands why his twin is fascinated with Hinata, he's not scared of admitting his weakness and he works on them. 

" how about I carry you and you can just hold on to my back so you can enjoy the warm water? " 

" I'm heavy though? "  
" says who? " He can't possibly be heavier than Osamu that he can tell, he can easily lift Atsumu so Shoyo shouldn't be a challenge. 

" only for a little okay? and then you'll tell me if I'm too heavy? " He stood up, dusting off the sands on his shorts. 

As they got near the Shore, Shoyo was just behind Osamu hugging his waist and was squealing whenever the water gets to his thighs, then he'll come running back to the shore. 

" _Shoyoooo! don't go to far_! " Shirabu was calling him out, worried that he might have too much fun.

Atsumu was just a few steps behind them, his eyes never leaving Shoyo. 

It took a few tries but Osamu manage to help Shoyo get submerged to the water, although he manage to almost drown the younger twin by clinging to him. 

" Osamu-san, hold me close its too slippery-"  
" that's just the water, see its warm right? " Shoyo nodded, trying to float.   
" _heh I'm wiggling my feet bet you didn't know that!_ "

" well you are sort of kicking me in the process so I can tell-" Shoyo spluttered water on Osamu's face, he started laughing and hugging his neck

" _gwaaaahhh I'm sorry for being ruudeee did It get to your eyes? does it hurt? lemme see_? "

"ahh.. you blinded me Shoyo-kun. "   
" haha really? are you sure? " he kisses Osamu's eyes, taking him by surprise. His laughter was different from what he usually hear, it was just pure fun no other hidden meaning. 

" Shoyo! come and eat some grilled hotdogs! " Yaku was already screaming, Osamu helped him to stay afloat enjoying the water by the time they got to the Shore he was more confident going back to the water. 

He saw Kageyama drinking some kind of fruit juice, he was just listening to the lull of the music and when Hinata got close to him, he immediately smiled, it was his automatic response. 

" how was the swim? "   
" Osamu-san helped me get back to the water! it was really fun! what are you drinking? "

" not sure about the name but it's a combination of banana and ripe mangoes and milk-" 

" let me try it-" with his hand wet and covered with sand, Kageyama drank the juice and kiss Shoyo full on the mouth transferring the juice to him.

" its sweet, bet you like that huh? " he smirks, Shoyo nodded. 

" yeah its sweet just like the juice we usually make at home. " He lick his lips, tasting the left over juice then sat beside him. 

Yaku saw that and almost bended the fork he's currently holding, Kageyama must die in his hands. Sugawara's left eye is already twitching and Daichi can tell Tobio will get scolded big time. 

Kenma was sulking, as petty as it sounds He wanted to try that too with Shoyo but he will not do that like how Kageyama did bragging to everyone that He can kiss Shoyo. 

Atsumu was smiling sweetly when he saw that, Osamu knows what does wicked smile meant;He knows how competitive he can get- oftentimes he gets too intense; He made his way towards them bringing food for Shoyo. 

Atsumu knows that the amount of time Tobio and Shoyo spent together can't be taken lightly, but he will do his best to show Shoyo that he can make him fall for him too. 

" are you hungry Shoyo-kun I've got you something to eat-" He got a few sticks for him, Shoyo wasn't that hungry but he took a bite of the hotdog almost getting his tongue burn. 

" don't be in a hurry to eat-" Tsumu took a few bites, cooling it first then mimicking what Kageyama did feed Shoyo using his own mouth. 

A lot of things happen after that- Sugawara screaming, Iwaizumi trying to hold off Oikawa and Yaku taking out the tongs. 

" _Stop feeding my baby through your mouth you perverted idiotssssss_!!!!! " breathing through his nose Koushi is now considering grilling Kageyama and Atsumu. 

"wow atsumu goes in for the kill. Looks like you'll be an only child Osamu-" Suna was trying not to laugh at Atsumu being scolded, Shoyo is now in between a pack of angry wolves. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k and counting... wow.   
> i seriously can't thank all the readers who have encourage and provided feedback and support all throughout while I'm writing this fic. 
> 
> one more chapter to go, love lots, A.


	30. our baby crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is here, Shoyo celebrating his birthday with his friends at the beach.

* * *

" Shoyo? " Akaashi saw Shoyo building a sand castle with Bokuto and Kuroo, they're helping him out from keeping the castle safe. 

" Aren't you hungry yet? I only saw you with just a few bites." Akaashi doesn't even want to remember how Atsumu used his mouth to feed his baby crow. 

" Not yet hungry! uhm.. Bokuto-san said he'll help me catch a shark! "

" A shark? cupcake I don't think you can catch some sharks here. " Shoyo looks at him then to Bokuto. 

" Have you seen a real shark before Shoyo? " Kuroo is now curious.   
" like out in the sea? " Kuroo smiles at him then shakes his head. 

" maybe not out in the sea but in Aquarium sweetheart-" Akaashi said, kneeling beside Shoyo who's now on the final stage of building. 

" _mhm_.. aquariums? Not yet. I mean I've seen them on television but My mom couldn't really take us out. " another silence, Kuroo saw Akaashi and he nods telling him he understands. 

" I think there's an aquarium near here do you want to go? " Shoyo, never asks for selfish things like this so he shakes his head, not looking at Akaashi. 

The Older setter can see his ears went red, knowing Shoyo he won't say that he likes it.   
Maybe Akaashi can surprise his baby after all. 

" Mhm.. maybe next time huh? " Akaashi said while looking at the sand castle.

" Hey guys do you want to join us? Ushijima said they have a boat to take us out in the sea!" Goshiki was excited.

" A boat? Wow! I'll come! let me tell Sugawara-san first! _ohh.. yaku-san and Shirabu-san too.. wait_! " He was practically scrambling, the sand on his feet clearly not helping with the balance. 

" Shoyo calm down I'm sure they'll wait for you-" Kuroo was helping Bokuto securing the sand castle. 

But Shoyo was too eager to join, screaming that he's joining. 

* * *

  
" Somebody calm Shoyo down he's been jumping up and down about a boat ride to catch a shark _who fed my baby such promises_? " Sugawara was eyeing everyone. 

" uhm.. Ushijima-san mention a boat ride but no one said they'll be catching sharks.. I mean..I don't know if we can even see sharks here-" Semi was taking his camera with him, Shirabu went upstairs to get Shoyo a shirt. 

" Shoyo wants to see some sharks? " Kenma was wondering when he can take Shoyo out to see the big aquarium in tokyo, if he was that fascinated with underwater creatures he might have taken him out to see them. 

" not in this sea he won't, but seriously someone needs to come and get him. " Daichi joined them, he looks like he's a dad on duty watching his kids run amok while Sugawara was making food. 

Tsukki stands up without a word, Yamaguchi looking at him with a smile. He would soon find an overly excited Shoyo with Lev and Inuoka planning to catch a big shark. 

" Shoyo come over here and drink something, you've been out of the sun for a long time. " Kei handed him something cold to drink this time in comes in a bottle since Sugawara is on war path after Kageyama and Atsumu fed Shoyo using their mouth. 

" Kei, do you think we can catch some sharks out there?" Shoyo looks cute this way, always curious. Kei, smiles and motions Shoyo to come closer. 

" Do you want to see a shark so bad? " Shoyo nodded, looking at him with his puppy like expression. 

" how about after this I'll take you out for date and we'll go to the aquarium and I'll get you a huge shark stuff toy too. How's that? " Shoyo's eyes widen, he jump to Kei hugging him his legs around the taller boy's waist. 

" You promise? " Kei knows how to make Shoyo happy in small ways, he nodded making Shoyo giggle. 

" you are so easy to please. " Kei kisses his nose. 

" that's probably because you know how to make me happy." There goes Tsukki's composure, He knows that no matter how much annoying Shoyo gets, he can safely safe whatever he thinks and Shoyo wouldn't even judge or hate it.

_He doesn't know how long he can hold on to Shoyo like this without someone telling him off but for the mean time he'll be keeping him safe and happy until it's time to let go_. 

Shoyo hold on to Kei, unaware of the inner dilemma of the boy holding him close he enjoyed walking on the side of the beach while waiting for the others to join them at the boat. 

* * *

  
" Wakatoshi, Atsumu the blonde Miya said Shoyo can't swim so make sure everyone is wearing a life vest. " Tendou just change to a sleeveless shirt, ready to ride the boat. 

" Yeah, I'll make sure everyone's wearing one. " He was texting his mom, letting her know that Shoyo enjoyed the beach. 

When everyone was gathered at the boat dock, everyone wasn't looking at a boat, but a yacht. 

" here I am worrying that a boat can't simply take everyone -" Akaashi was shaking his head. 

" Ushijima did say it's a boat right? " Daichi asked Sugawara who's beside him. 

" You did remember he called a resort a pool house." Daichi chuckle, remembering their own foolishness. 

" A ship! " Shoyo yelled in surprise.   
" That's not a ship baby, that's uhm.. a yacht. " Shirabu was helping Shoyo change while Kageyama was spraying lotion on Shoyo's face and body. 

" Shoyo stay still for a moment. " Kageyama was spraying his legs and Shoyo really can't stay still, he's too excited.

" Shoyo-kun you better stay still or you'll regret being out in the sun for too long. " Atsumu was with his twin and Suna who decided to join in. 

" there you go all done. " Kageyama really can't blame Shoyo, after being at the hospital for two weeks and being left at home for one week he knows how much he craves being outside stretching his legs and playing with his friends. 

" You sure know how to take good care of Him. " After careful observation at the twins Kageyama can now easily say that Osamu who's younger than Atsumu is pretty much more mature. 

" Well.. I really can't help it." Kageyama doesn't even remember how it started that they ended up taking care of each other, how is that Kageyama who's all about volleyball ended up loving Shoyo? 

" Tsumu really likes him..he hasn't really shown any interest to someone else and he's someone dedicated.. so if they ever end up dating Shoyo's in good hands. " Of course Kageyama knows that, but he won't be giving Shoyo away when he can clearly make him happy on his own. 

" _Atsumu-san is great_.. but I love Shoyo and I'm not giving him up. " Osamu nods letting him know he heard him. 

* * *

By the time almost everyone was on the yacht the few remaining people was Shoyo, Ushijima, kageyama ,Atsumu, Kenma and Tsukishima, the reason for the delay is shaking like a puppy. 

He was staring at the yacht with cautious eyes, and Ushijima now wonders if aside from being unable to swim if Shoyo is really scared of the sea, but looking at him makes his heart ache but he looks too cute. 

" I think there's too many people on the ship we're too heavy! " Shoyo said, he can see the yacht taking in the weight of highschoolers. 

" Do you want me to carry you aboard Shoyo-kun? " Atsumu wasn't teasing but he'll definitely carry him if he said yes. 

" ahh.. no.. not necessarily, I'll try and walk but _reaallly_ slowly.. " He took in a few steps, holding the metal railing and breathing as he takes another step. 

" you are almost there! just a few more steps! " Kenma was cheering him on, Kageyama was holding his breath not sure if he's going to be sick or something. 

" just a couple more steps honey-" Sugawara was already on the yacht and was waiting for Shoyo to climb aboard. 

When he took the final steps and got welcome by Sugawara's waiting arms he never felt so relieved, who knew that it takes so much effort to go there. 

" Do you want to sit or do you want to look around?if you take the stairs it has a better view." Ushijima was their guide for the trip.

" Are we going to move soon? I don't want to feel it moving while I'm walking-" Shoyo was cradle in Sugawara's arms.

"Uhm..they said the sea is calm so you won't get startled if you move around,you can hold on to me if you'd like." Ushijima offered his hand, well he want to offer his whole body but he doesn't want to overwhelmed Shoyo. 

* * *

  
" Captain is slow but he sure knows how to do it. " Taichi said, fanning his face while watching Ushijima and Shoyo. 

" well now that you mention it now I understand why he looks so distracted this couple of days, he's so busy preparing for this it's like he's preparing for their engagement party pffft! " Tendou started laughing making the others remember how space out Ushijima looked the last couple of days. 

" well, Shoyo seems really happy.. and Captain looks happy too. " Reon can't count the times he caught Ushijima staring at Shoyo. 

" Wonder what will happen once we get back to Miyagi.." Shirabu often wonders what to make of the sudden confession made by other guys to Shoyo. 

" Don't worry too much, we're here to listen to Shoyo if he needs our advise on who to date not that I have my own favorite or something-" Semi said a bit defensive. 

" mhm.. Shoyo's too young to date-" Akaashi looks at Shoyo and Ushijima who was cuddle close looking at The sea before them. 

" Ohhh I think that's a shark! _woaahh_! " Bokuto was screaming, making Shoyo jump to his side. 

" where? where did you see it Bokuto-san??? " he was looking at the vast ocean but all he can see is the sea extending up until the end of his sight. 

" Ohh.. that's weird I swear I saw something munch on that bird awhile ago.. "

" _munch on what_? " Shoyo asked horrified.   
" you see.. Sharks get hungry and they sometimes eat birds too if they can't eat humans. " Bokuto's eyed was gleaming. 

" why do they need to eat humans when they can easily eat the fish in the sea? " Shoyo asked. 

" well it's because fish are their friends so you know they can't really eat them- "

" Bokuto stop scaring Shoyo you'll give him nightmares. " Kuroo went to their side warning Bokuto to not feed Shoyo with enough material for nightmares. 

" Shoyo.. out of curiosity if everyone else is drowning who will you save first? " it was basically a harmless Question by Lev but everyone who was near was attentive to his answer. 

" mhm.. I don't think I will be saving anyone because I would have drown first given that I don't know how to swim. _But maybe they can save me because you know I'm pretty small and I can easily float as long as I can grab on to something_ -" he answered that with his utmost sincerity, and it's really not difficult to hold on to their laughter looking at Lev dumbfounded expression. 

" ahh.. don't worry about drowning cupcake Someone will definitely jump in to the water to save you. " Sugawara was rubbing his eyes because he was laughing so hard he's tearing up. 

Shoyo nodded,smiling to himself, The Sea was indeed serene all throughout and Shoyo enjoyed having dinner with the fish they manage to caught   
who could have thought that Bokuto has the patience to wait for the fish to take on the bait? 

By the time they got back to the resort, Shoyo was so sleepy that he was already sleep talking. 

" You can't sleep yet, you're all wet and sticky you need to take a bath first-" Kageyama was already nagging him. 

" _Maybe I don't need to wear any clothes and just sleep naked bakayama_ -" There were a dozen of eyes that stare at Shoyo in sheer panic. 

" you'll get a cold if you sleep naked babycakes," As if Akaashi would let that happen in this life time, he then asked Bokuto to carry Shoyo to safety. 

" Is Shoyo sleeping in your room Kageyama?" Bokuto asked while carrying Hinata on his back,the young setter nodded telling him that their room is the last one on the left.

" _Say Kageyama._.don't you feel intimidated or scared at all?" Shoyo was still sleeping,his snores muffled.

" Intimidated by What?" Bokuto hesitated, Akaashi advised him not to meddle on Shoyo's personal relationship but he adores the small guy.

" About everyone trying to have Shoyo..don't you get scared he's going to pick someone else..? That he'll like someone else?" Kageyama once had a dream that Shoyo will be dating someone else and that they'll stop talking because it's awkward. 

" I'll be lying if I say I'm not worried.. but Shoyo deserves the best and if I'm not the best for him then that will be my short coming that I need to work on-" Bokuto doesn't look at him but he now understands what kind of relationship Hinata and Kageyama has. 

* * *

  
When Shoyo reach their room he's already dead to the world, Bokuto was a great help in getting him to the bed without falling and Kageyama knows that he needs to make sure that Shoyo get change or he'll wake up in the middle of the night mumbling something about being sticky. 

Mostly everyone has retired for the night, but not before saying goodnight to their favorite baby crow specially the team mom who's asking too many Questions if Kageyama normally sleeps with clothes on to which the Karasuno setter would reply that Even with clothes on Hinata Shoyo is much more dangerous since he is clinging to him and it takes super human strength to sleep peacefully. 

"won't he wake up hungry later? " Shirabu was pacing in the room, Semi and Tendou was with him and They both gave Shoyo a good night kiss earning a well satisfied hum from the small boy who's face is being squeeze by the pillow. 

" if he wakes up he'll probably cook something and he'll wake me up because he doesn't want to eat alone. " Kageyama just got out from the shower, and normally Shoyo will help him drying his hair as he does his but since his best friend is snoring he'll just have to do it himself. 

Tendou chuckled, he witnessed a very hungry Shoyo one time on their sleep overs Tendou who doesn't like being disturbed once he's sleeping woke up with Shoyo cuddling close to him asking him in the softest pleading voice if he can eat something and what can Tendou do but to nod and fondly watch as Shoyo tried his best not to make any noise while cooking. 

He is weak against Shoyo the moment he said " _please_ " or " _can I_ " on a sentence and with him wearing a too large sweater courtesy of Ushijima there was no way anyone can refuse him. 

Tendou heard a few footsteps and saw a sleepy Shirabu who might have woke up without Shoyo cuddling close to him. 

" Shoyo? you hungry? " He took the spot right next to Tendou, Shoyo manage to get a few left-over and is now making a new late night snack consisting of veggies, meat and flat noodles. 

"ohh are you hungry too Shirabu-san? " he placed the steaming plate on the table, taking out three fork so they can Share the meal. 

" I wasn't particularly hungry but looking at just what you made I can't help but get hungry, you sure know your way around the kitchen -" The meal wasn't made for three volleyball players but It was enough for tonight. 

" wash your face first before going back to bed baby, and did you drink water? " after cleaning the kitchen they're on their way back to bed, Shoyo's walking is now heavy after eating he is now ready to get under the warm futon. 

" Sleepy.. " he mumbled, taking refuge after washing his face, Shirabu helped him to get settled in ignoring his protest about fixing the pillow first. 

This is how they usually end up, Shoyo bundle closely with either Shirabu, Semi or Ushijima whenever he wins another challenge. 

  
Tendou knows that Kageyama always take good care of Shoyo so he's not worried,when they left the room He caught a glimpse of Tobio preparing a towel to wash Shoyo's face; He can't help but smile because he knows his baby crow is well loved. 

Hajime take a quick detour checking in with them after making sure that the rest of Seijo players are all rounded up. 

" He finally run out of gas huh? look at him Oikawa he looks so cute-" Hajime took out his phone, taking a few snaps of Shoyo munching while he's sleeping. 

" well he was running and jumping all over the place Iwa-chan, he must have been bored being left at home and not being able to practice too. " Oikawa was on the side of the bed giving Shoyo a goodnight kiss on his forehead. 

" let's do this again next year. " Hajime who's now used to Shoyo sleeping over at his house now wonders how often he can spend time with him now that their graduating from high school. 

Maybe that's what Maki and Mattsun was worrying about last time, being able to get in touch with Shoyo after Highschool but Those two will surely visit him whenever they can. 

" let's go Oikawa, looks like Kageyama wants to sleep. " Tobio's eyes looks tired, Tooru look at him with. 

" Tobio let me know if Shoyo gets hungry we're just a few rooms away anyway.. meaning I can always check on you so behave. " there he goes again scaring Tobio, Hajime isn't that worried to be honest Tobio won't ever do something that Shoyo isn't ready for. 

" You need to sleep too Oikawa, come on let's go. " 

" so mean Iwa-chan! " but he follows him anyway, closing the door behind him. 

Kageyama was about to turn off the lights when he felt Shoyo's phone vibrating, when he saw who's calling He deliberated weather to answer it or wake Shoyo up, but the smaller boy looks like waking him up would be difficult. 

" uhm.. Shoyo's already sleeping Ma'am, do you want me to wake him up? " Tobio answered the phone just within Shoyo to easily wake him up if needed be. 

" _Ohhh tobio hello_! Shoyo's sleeping? he must be so tired huh? well.. I just wanted to surprise him about a new job I got and possibly discussing moving to Tokyo with Natsu-" Tobio almost dropped the phone. 

" Tokyo? uhm.. maybe I should wake him up after all.. " Shoyo's mom chuckle, She can easily sense Tobio's hesitation on waking up her son. 

" don't worry we'll just talk about it once he get home, Natsu's feeling better so we can all go back hone and prepare moving. So don't tell him about it yet-" Not that Kageyama would want this news to ever be true, he says he won't and ended the call with a promise to come see them once they get back to Miyagi. 

Kageyama was..for the lack of better words ended up cuddling close to Shoyo, wrapping the smaller boy in a desperate embrace. 

" _don't leave me. promise me you'll stay_. " he mumbled to the sleeping ball of sunshine who doesn't have the slightest idea about their pending separation. 

  
"mhm.. don't cry b-bakayama.. " sleep talking again but Kageyama still nodded, closing his eyes and joining Shoyo in a deep sleep. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for loving this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> See you soon! Love lots, A.

**Author's Note:**

> hoping that everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. feel free to talk to me on twitter: @tsubasamiya000


End file.
